Back to School
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: The Big Three are arguing ... AGAIN.Their sisters are finally fed up with all the fighting. Turned them into TEENAGERS! Can they handle their...situation in Goode High School? Will anyone be able to help them get along? Their Children Perhaps? Complete
1. Prologue

**Back to school**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and brothers**

* * *

The six children of Kronos were having their annual family get together. And again instead of a normal family get together of brothers and sister, the three brothers were arguing again and their sisters were all just waiting for the three to come to their senses. Their sisters have had enough of their constant bickering.

"Why do they do this every year?" Hera exclaimed

"Tell me about it their children get along fine" Demeter said

"Seriously they act like children" Hera said

Hestia smirked "maybe they need to feel what it's like to be a child"

The two goddesses looked at each other than their older sister

"What do you mean?" Hera asked curiously

"Maybe all that time as children had actually did people some good" she said "that time growing up learning about each other. Those three never did, Hades and Poseidon had and it wasn't exactly a pleasant place to start with. Maybe that's why those two don't fight as much"

"So what you're suggesting is to keep them in a room for 'quality time'?"

"Not exactly" Hestia said " I was thinking somewhere within the lines of school and mortals"

Hera smiled "that might actually be crazy enough to work"

They looked at their three brothers. "Let's do it" Demeter insisted

Hestia offered the both of them a hand. They both took it and began chanting. A glow started to erupt around them. The three brothers were now around them

"What's going on around here?"

But they ignored him. A blinding light flashed then the three brothers were down.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE **

**This is AWSM I thought of this idea a few months ago. Thanks to 'Black Phantom Murder' PMed me about this so….:D here is a prologue if it's a hit I will continue if not I don't really know :P SOO…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**!


	2. Seriously? School?

**Chapter 1**

**Seriously? School?**

* * *

Zeus was the first to awaken. Who was soon followed by his brothers after a scream of shock.

"What in the World Happened?" Zeus demanded

"And why in the world do you have to scream…." Hades stopped when he saw Zeus and started laughing "you don't look so high and mighty now do you little bro?"

Poseidon looked down and at Hades then elbowed him at the ribs "uh bro you might want to look at a mirror… or at least look down"

When Hades looked down and had the same reaction as Zeus did

"What in the name of Tartarus happened?"

"That's what I said" Zeus grumbled

"Why don't we try to go back to normal?" Poseidon suggested

"Don't you think I tried that!?" Zeus demanded

"Well Soorrry for trying to be the optimistic one here"

"Why I otta" Zeus tried to summon his bolt but nothing happened. So he did the direct approach he tackled his brother to the ground. The two of them were wrestling tumbling around the floor trying to pin each other to the ground.. Hades was looking at the two amused when their three sisters entered the room.

"What's happening here?" Hestia demanded

Hades shrugged "a few insults a few arguments then that happened" Hades motioned to the two teenage looking gods on the floor trying to pin each other down. Then he looked at his sisters seriously "What is going on." The three sisters looked at each other "The truth"

The other two goddesses looked guilty while Hestia crossed her arms. She was the older one here. She was not going to be bossed around by her little brother.

"You three were acting like children" Hestia said "if you wanted like children you might as well be like children"

"but seriously Why!"

"Maybe you would want to stop your brothers first before we answer your questions or before they hurt themselves"

"And why would I do that?"

Demeter slapped him at the back of the head "Because you're older"

Hades rubbed the back of his head and grumbled "Fine" as he stopped his brothers from killing each other. He grabbed Zeus by the waist and pulled him off Poseidon. Zeus was now kicking around trying to get off Hades' grip

"Stop it!" he snarled

"Let go of me!"

"Once you stop struggling"

He reluctantly stop. Poseidon was back on his feet and Hades put Zeus down then looked at their sisters.

"Now explain"

"You three have been acting like mortal children." Hestia scolded "if you want to act like mortals so be it"

The three brothers started to protest. Hera held up her hand

"You three need to understand the importance of family" she said "you need to spend time together"

"But as Mortals?" Hades snarled "what about our duties? Who do you think will handle the paper work in the underworld or take care of everything underwater or here at Olympus?"

"I had already talked to Thanatos and Persephone to take care of everything in the Underwold" Hera said as Demeter muttered something incoherent. Maybe it was something about Hades forcing Persephone to marry him in the first place.

"I will handle everything here" Hera continued ignoring the interference "and I am sure Amphrite and Triton would be able to take care of everything in Atlantis "

"Change us back!" Zeus demanded practically whining throwing a tantrum.

"No" Hestia said firmly "you might as well learn how to work together while you're at it"

"We already enrolled you to a high School here in New York"

"A what!" the three gods looked both shocked and scared

"Aww don't tell me you three are afraid of school filled with little mortals"

They snorted "Of course not"

"Good then you start tomorrow then"

The three gods started to grumble protests. Hestia waved her hand and the three brothers were again asleep.

* * *

The three woke up in an apartment in New York. All in their own bed. This time Poseidon was the first to wake up. He looked around confused then remembered the previous day's events. Deaged, mortalized and forced to go to school. He went to explore the apartment. It was a simple apartment with a small living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom and a bedroom. On the fridge was a note.

"Hey what you got there?" Hades said coming up behind him with Zeus on his tail rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Poseidon looked down at the note "A note from the girls" he replied

Hades held out his hand for the note. Which Poseidon reluctantly handed over

"Dearest brothers" Hades read "hope you enjoy your year. You will be known as Matthew, Mark and Michael Olympia the triplets from Italy. Hades you're the oldest take care of your brothers. Behind this will be a map to your new school. you will be in your sophomore year. And instructions for your first day. Behave yourselves everything will be taken cared off. Love you, from your sisters PS School starts at eight "

"Well that sucks" Poseidon said who looked almost exactly like Percy.

"What does little bro" Hades taunted

"That you're older" Poseidon said smirking

"Just like old times"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much just times before you were born" Hades replied

"In Dad's Stomach?" Zeus asked disgusted

"Yep pretty much" Poseidon said searching through the trunk by his bed. He pulled out a green shirt and a pair of jeans. "Well we need to hurry up if we want to get there in time" he motioned to the clock on the wall it read seven fifteen.

After a few minutes the three went to school after grabbing their respective bags. This is going to be a long year they all thought.

* * *

**Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews I had already written these 2 chapters before I just needed to do minor tweaking. And the no class day gave me an opportunity. Thanks a lot :D I am still in the middle of writing what might possibly be the last chapter of the 100****th**** Triwizard Tournament with Demigods and I'm starting to think of new ideas for the last part. In the middle I am going to write this and the one I am writing with "The Twelve Aces" :D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


	3. Teachers, Classmates and Percy

**For my Best Friend who is also a triplet :P (Also he helped me write the ideas)**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teachers, Classmates and Percy**

* * *

The Big Three were in the office getting their schedules. They shared some classes together like their first period and last. While some classes they had alone or only one of their brothers. They found their way to their first class, Algebra. The teacher was a strict middle aged man named, Mr. Gonzales. He was about to start his discussion when a familiar demigod entered. Mr. Gonzales wasn't so pleased at Percy. He stepped in front of him staring him down.

"Sorry, I'm late sir." Percy said

"Do you have any idea what time it is, young man" he said "you better have a good explanation"

"I was with Pa…Mr. Blofis. He asked me to get his bag he left at the trunk of his car"

"I will not accept such lies, young man what is your name?"

"Percy Jackson and I am not lying. I have a note" he searched through his pockets and gave the teacher a crumpled piece of paper

The teacher looked at the crumpled piece of paper. He looked frustrated at being talked back and for being wrong "Very well then go take the empty seat over there"

He started the roll call and the introduction of home room class everyone was obviously bored so everyone made conversations to their seat mate. And of course with Percy being well Percy he started to talk to his seatmate who coincidentally is Michael aka Zeus.

"Hey I'm Percy"

Zeus looked at his brothers who shrugged then turned back to Percy "Michael"

"You're new here aren't you" he said "I haven't seen you here before"

"Yeah my brothers and I are" Zeus said

"Cool how many brothers do you have? What year are they in?" Percy asked curiously

The other two chuckled at the demigod's curiosity. The ADHD is acting up again they thought

"Well I have two brothers" Zeus started

"And we're over here" Percy turned around. Poseidon waved and Hades nodded from beside him.

"I'm only guessing here either you guys are stepbrothers or twins except instead of two there are three of you"

Poseidon thought for a moment "Triplets I think it's called." He smiled "I'm Mark, Mark Olympia"

"Percy, Percy Jackson"

"Nice to meet you Percy" Poseidon said smiling. He was happy to see his son hopefully able to learn of his life. And finally be able to learn him better. The other two gods weren't so happy. But Hades kept his mouth shut he knew what it meant for his brother and would most probably do the same if it were Nico. Zeus however wasn't so nice, especially when Percy had invited them to sit with him and his friends at lunch.

* * *

"Why do we need to go? I mean honestly he is _your_ son" Zeus complained

"If it were your son or daughter would you want the chance to get to know them better?"

"We are gods, Po…Mark" Zeus stated "we don't need to get to know them. It's our job to rule and their job to worship us"

His pride still is wounded Hades said in his head. Poseidon however was pissed. Other than Hera he is one of the only gods who value their family, both godly and mortal.

"Is that all they are to you" Poseidon hissed "Peasants and slaves to bow on your feet? You are their father. I don't see how Hera puts up with you"

"That's it" they were again fighting each other. All Hades could do was watch he couldn't get too involved and he can't separate them this time it was hard enough the first time. Percy came by after saying goodbye to his other friends. He saw the two at each other's throats.

"Wanna help me get them off each other I can't separate the two" Hades asked

"Yes before anyone else sees" Percy said "Are they always like this?"

Hades nodded them proceeded to separate the two. Hades managed to grab Zeus while Percy had Poseidon. And succeeded to stop them without any of the faculty noticing.

"What is this all about" Percy hissed in annoyance as the two gods were struggling from Percy's and Hades' grip.

"I don't know, do you Mike?" Hades hissed then to his brother's ear "if you keep this up the longer we'll be stuck like this so stop it"

Zeus reluctantly stopped then practically hissed an apology at Poseidon. He was about to protest when Hades gave him a hard stare

"Fine" he hissed then they let them both go. Zeus stomped off to his next class while the three were looking at him. Hades shook his head

"Always the drama queen" then he looked at Percy pretending not to know him "Thanks. I'm Matthew"

"Percy" he replied "what was that all about?"

"Well, Mark and Mike usually argue about small things" Hades replied "if there is no one there to stop them it is like a war zone"

Percy nodded in agreement. Hades raised his eyebrow.

"You have siblings?"

"No but I know a few people with the same situation and I get into a few with my cousins not a good sign" Percy replied "anyway I need to go to Biology before Mrs. White has my head , see ya"

He waved them goodbye. Hades asked Poseidon which is his next class

"Um Biology"

"I have English next see you at lunch then" then they went their separate way.

* * *

Zeus was in PE class. They were going to play basketball and were all in red jersey shorts and loose white shirts. Since the three gods were changed into teenagers they weren't exactly big and muscular nor small and scrawny just the middle, tall, slightly thin and with some muscle being developed. But some of the other students are huge after years and years of training. They look like actual basketball players or from other sports like volleyball or tennis. So in short he was cooked. He had watched the Olympics and knew the rules of the games. But never tried to play first hand.

They were following each other trying to get possession of the ball. It was boys vs. girls so it was easy to know who was in whose team. Then this really big boy who passed him the ball after managing to snatch it from a girl who was passing it to a team mate. Confused, he did what he thought he was supposed to do. He shot the ball. The coach blew his whistle.

"Foul!" the coach said then the bell rang signaling the end of class

"Way to go Michael" teased one of the boys after class "or should we call you Michaela? Since apparently you're a girl"

"Yeah what do you do in your spare time, dress shopping with your mom?" one of his gang said

"Maybe we should show this kid how we run this school" the larger boy said he looked like he was held back one or two years and was just as big as Ares' children. He had punched him in the stomach and grabbed the lord of the sky by the collar of his shirt and tried to shove him into one of the empty lockers.

"What is going on here?" The small gang's face paled a bit but when they turned around they saw a very pissed Hades and Poseidon with arms crossed.

"None of your business" the big guy barked "Now get out of here"

"I think it is my business that is my little brother you're pushing around" Hades said stepping forward the bully was looking him down. But when he looked at Hades straight in the eye he shivered in fear.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" he said as his voice cracked "There are five of us and only two of you"

"Make that three" said a familiar voice they turned and now they were really scared. Percy stepped in "What is going on here, Francis?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Jackson" he said coolly "we're just showing this newbie his place"

"And that newbie is my friend" Percy said calmly the bully reluctantly put him down

"Just wait for it newbie, Jackson may be here to save you now but just you wait"

The Bullies left after dropping him on the floor. Hades and Poseidon helped Zeus to his feet.

"You okay Mike?" Percy asked concerned

"Fine" Zeus moaned half in pain "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say having a teacher as a stepfather and learning pressure points have their advantages" Percy said smirking "Come on, let's go I'll introduce you to some of my friends"

* * *

Percy led them to the cafeteria. They had gotten their lunch and sat on a table with two other guys.

"Hey guys" Percy greeted then motioned for the three to sit with them "Guys this is Matthew, Mark, and Michael Olympia their new here"

Zeus and Poseidon said hi while Hades just nodded to them. "And these are Lucas and George"

"Yeah, I know Matt you were in my English class." Lucas said

"And Mark was in our Biology Class, Perce" George said

"I know but introduction shall be made" Percy said playfully then the three started to push each other playfully.

"So how was your first day so far?" George asked the three

"Okay" "Not so good" "Fine" they said simultaneously

Percy rolled his eyes "Mike had a little… problem earlier just before lunch"

"Francis?"

"Yep"

"Don't worry about it you could take them" Lucas said "with a little POW wow and swish swoosh with the sword?"

The big three's eyes widened they knew that Percy was good with the sword and demigods know that their identity was to be kept a secret. Percy noticed

"We had this class last year" he explained the three relaxed "in PE we were taught how to fight with swords and knives like how they fought in stories of heroes and knights. The teacher thought I was good at it"

"Good at it?" Lucas exclaimed "you were a natural. He managed to disarm the teacher and pin Francis to the ground with the sword at this throat. And Francis had those classes every weekend with that same teacher"

"I told you I was lucky and the ADHD might have helped" Percy said "anyway you should have seen this guy with the bow"

"So you had Sword fighting and Archery here" Hades said recovering from the shock

"Yep" Lucas said eating some of the weird meat thing they sold.

The five looked disgusted "Seriously why do you eat that?" George asked

He shrugged

"Seriously what is that?" Zeus asked looking closer at it

"Meat loaf…Surprise?"

"What's the Surprise?" Poseidon asked also curious

"Once I find out I will tell you" Lucas said everyone at the table laughed and finished their food and proceeded with their classes.

* * *

Percy, Zeus and Hades all had same class next, while Poseidon had English with Percy's friend George

Percy was seated somewhere in the middle while the two gods decided to use the time to talk. For the first thirty minutes it was all quiet between the two.

"So what is going on?" Hades asked breaking the silence

"I don't know what you're talking about" Zeus said

"Oh don't give me that. What's with all the fighting lately?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your brother" Hades replied but Zeus ignored him "Because we won't be able to solve this or get out of this mess if you don't"

"I just don't see the reason why we need to spend time with our children" he whispered "We are gods their suppose to worship us that's why they're there in the first place"

"Yes" Hades agreed "but they are also our children"

"But why?"

"All our brother was doing is using the opportunity given" Hades explained "if your daughter didn't accept the role as a huntress…"

"But she did"

"IF she didn't and she went to this school with us wouldn't you see the chance to finally get to know her? To be a father that you couldn't be?"

"But I am her father"

"But can you be there like a father should be? If her mother didn't die and instead remarried like Sally had? He was afraid. Afraid to think that this Blofis guy replaced him in his son's life"

Zeus thought of that for a moment "Well what about you and Nico?"

"Nico doesn't go to school and goes to the Underworld every now and he doesn't need anyone to look after him that much" Hades replied "just think about it okay?"

* * *

The Three Gods had Greek as the last class. Poseidon and Zeus still weren't talking. They were about to go home when Hades went back inside to grab something from his locker. This left the two brothers alone in the front door of the school.

"Uh…Mark" Zeus started then Poseidon looked at him

"Yes?" He asked emotionlessly

"I just want to say…I'm Sorry"

He raised an eyebrow

"Our brother talked to me. I never saw it like that. I didn't know you would feel that way, nor did I think of how it must affect you and for that I am sorry"

Poseidon's expression softened and the brothers shared a hug. "Apology accepted, brother"

When they released each other Zeus lightly chuckled "Who knew the Greek god of the Dead could be so emotional?"

"Well I did but that is a story for another time, my brother. Because if you speak of the devil he shall appear"

As if called Hades walked over and saw his brothers' arms around each other's shoulder, Hades raised his eyebrow. Then the three brothers laughed then proceeded to go home

* * *

**No classes for a week then the exam at my birthday! _ this is so unfair so I take it out by writing :D Hope you liked it **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Demigods! To Goode!

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Demigods to Goode**

* * *

A few days later

The gods woke up that day not expecting a surprise the next day. This time it was Zeus who was the early riser and Hades the last one to rouse. They all made a mental note not to let their brother sleep that late again. They barely made it to class in time. When they got to class, they nearly got detention for coming in late. The entire class was bored out of their minds, even the _gods_! The weirdest thing was Percy he was jumping in his seat.

"How are you so happy?" Zeus asked

"A more important question is why?" Poseidon asked

"My girlfriend is visiting this weekend and something about a surprise" Poseidon was grumbling about Annabeth still not 100% agreed to the whole dating Athena's daughter thing "And there are new transferees here I met them from a summer camp I attend" he was extremely ecstatic "I'll introduce you to them after Algebra and maybe we could hang at lunch"

"Uh…Sure" Hades said hesitantly the three gods were looking at each other. They were curious on who was this friend from Camp. Then after a few minutes the bell rang. Time to find out then.

* * *

Percy led them to two familiar figures the gods couldn't make them out till they saw their faces. There were looking at them in shock. It was their children. It was Nico and Thalia.

"Hey guys these are my cousins" Percy said "Thalia and Nico di Angelo. Guys these are Matt, Mark and Mike Olympia"

"Hello" Hades said being the first to recover "I am Matthew" he offered his hand to Nico who was the closest

"Pleasure"

"Are you guys siblings?" Poseidon asked pretending to be curious Percy laughed. Nico and Thalia looked at each other then also started laughing Zeus however hit his forehead while Hades was shaking his head.

"What?" Poseidon asked innocently "they look like it especially with your clothes" then they looked at Nico and Thalia. Both were wearing somewhat a Punk Goth get up. Nico with his usual black shirt, jeans and a chain belt and instead of his aviator Jacket he has a leather one. Thalia was wearing a Green Day tee shirt and Jeans along with a jean jacket that ends at the base of her ribcage with bold silver letters at the back saying "GIRLZ RULE"

"Anyway we need to go to class what do you have next?"

"Foreign Language" Hades and Nico said

"I have Greek Mythology" Poseidon said

"Me too" Percy said then looked at Zeus and Thalia "how about you guys?"

"I have history" Thalia groaned

"Me too" Zeus said thinking of the opportunity to finally know more about his daughter

"Oh great" Thalia muttered making Percy and Nico laugh.

"Anyway we need to go see you guys at lunch" as the six went to their respective classes.

* * *

**GREEK MYTHOLOGY (Percy's POV)**

I was sitting in class with an empty seat beside me. I was thinking stuff at random. Like why were my cousins here? What's going on with Annabeth? And what's Tyson doing right now? I didn't even notice that someone sat beside me until he greeted me… it was Mark!

"Oh sorry hi" I said

"So how's your day?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Okay, I just hate the part that my sisters forced us into this" Mark said

"What happened to your parents?"

"Uh... They died a few years ago" he said hesitantly I just nodded

"What happened?"

"Um… war in Afghanistan" he said

I nodded. I know the feeling of loosing someone you love or someone close to you. You don't need the" I'm sorry" you just need someone to listen.

"What about yours?"

"My mom sells candy at Grand Central Station and you've met Paul my stepfather" I said

"What happened to your real father?" oh shoot I didn't see that one coming.

"Um… He and mom were never married. He travels a lot I got some letters from him every now and then" I said sadly. My father and I have the closest god and demigod relationship and we aren't even that close. He looked at me sadly like he can relate but there was something there too something unexpected. It looked almost like guilt.

"I'm Sorry I asked" he replied

"Nah, I'm good" I replied "I mean that's life. Jump over obstacles, make new friends and just have a great time" he grinned and I grinned back. Our conversation was cut short when the teacher entered.

* * *

**Italian (Nico's POV)**

Great! Just Great! I go to the Underworld to get away from Chiron who wanted me to go to school. Then I ran into Persephone who forcibly applied AND popped me to school. I mean why the hell what she there in the first place. It's FALL! So I got stuck going to Goode High School. I was placed as a freshman. Apparently I am smart enough to go as a freshman even at the age of thirteen. And Charon's help with the forgery works too. It was a class before lunch and I have Foreign Language. I picked Italian. Other than Greek this was one of my first languages because of my mom and my sister. The ones in the Lotus Casino were actually the ones who taught us to speak in English. And I thought it was in respect of my mother. I walked into the class. The teacher was already there along with the rest of the class. She knows I am the new student and insists on making me introduce myself before class started.

"Classe di buon mattino," she said "oggi abbiamo un nuovo studente, che si unirà a noi" then she motioned at me. I nodded at everyone. "Would you like to introduce yourself" she asked me.

"Ciao, voglio Nico Di Angelo" I said causing some shocked expressions from my classmates and my teacher.

"Si sa come parlare italiano?" the teacher asked

"Sì" I replied "Mia madre era in Italia"

"Molto bene poi prendere IL posto vuoto accanto al Matthew" she said motioning to the empty seat. I noticed the guy to be the one Percy introduced me to earlier. I took a seat beside him. Then we were both paying attention at class half way through he started a conversation.

"So how are you? Liking school so far" he asked

I shrugged "its okay I'd rather be at home. My stepmother forced me into this. It's weird actually I didn't expect her to be there. She's supposed to be on …Vacation. I went to dad's place and she was there. I don't even know where my dad is! Probably in another business thing with his brothers again"

"You don't live with your dad?" he asked curiously

"Not exactly, my dad …doesn't particularly like me around so… I travel around America" his frowned like it bothered him "I do go to his house every now and then. I usually stay at a camp that I go at summer. They let some of those with no other place to go to stay there even during the school year."

"So you and Percy are close?"

I smiled "Yeah, practically brothers" I was thinking of the summer before the battle with Kronos "they actually offered for me to stay at their place instead of going back to my stepmother. And for that I was thankful so I don't have to stand her tu…" man that almost slipped

"Tu?"

"T. another fit. Especially with my aunt who keeps telling me to eat" that was a close call. Well basically Percy and his mom offered to let me stay at their house since they don't want me to stay in the motel.

He nodded "I'm it'll get better"

I snickered "yeah right my stepmom hates me, my dad doesn't care and my sister is dead"

"I'm sorry" he said sadly

"Nah I got used to it that's life"

"Anyway you said you travel?" Matt said then we started talking about places around the world

Then the bell rang "come on lets go find the others" he said

* * *

**History (Thalia's POV)**

History. One of the most boring classes in the face of the earth, especially since it's the history of Ancient Greece.

Which I already know by heart. Beside me was Percy's friend Mike. It was basically silence and I even fell asleep when they discussed the Trojan War and Theseus. At some point I fell asleep. Why did Artemis ask me to come to school? Oh yeah to recruit some more hunters. We had lost a lot in the war. So we needed to recruit more and to regroup. So now Phoebe is the lieutenant while I wasn't around. And I got stuck to go to school here in New York. I was staying with Annabeth in her apartment in New York so it isn't all bad. I was practically dreaming, when Percy's friend Mike woke me up.

"Thalia the teacher's coming" he whispered I shot awake. Unfortunately the teacher saw me.

"Ah Ms. Grace" I scowled "finally back to the world of the living. Maybe you can answer my question"

"Who was Ariadne's lover and what did he defeat?" I rolled my eyes at this one it was who my cousin fought.

"Theseus and he was said to have fought the Minotaur" I said lazily. What they didn't know is that this was actually true.

The teacher turned red and returned to teaching.

"You like mythology?" Mike asked

"Yeah, my family is half Greek that's why we have such a big family"

"Nice" he said "so who's your favorite god or goddess?"

"Artemis." I said "she's the maiden goddess as well as the goddess of the hunt. Or Zeus since he is like the leader as well as the lord of the sky"

He just nodded. "So how did you meet Percy?"

"We met at camp and he's my cousin"

"He's your cousin?"

"Yeah, he's dad and mine are brothers"

"You're related to Paul?" he asked puzzled (A.N: it's fake of course)

"No his real dad" I said "he never told you that Paul is his stepdad?"

"No" he said "so have you met your dad?"

"I have but I don't talk to him much" I admitted "I spend most of my time with my sister"

"Where do you stay then?" he asked "Where are your parents?"

"I stay with Percy's girlfriend since I don't particularly like being with boys and I don't think I can stand being with those two in a house even with Percy's parents in the house." I said "Believe me I love them both like brothers but I don't think I can stand being in the same roof with them for a year"

"You don't like boys" he said then his expression dropped "so you're not comfortable talking to me?"

"Actually I don't know" I admitted there was something on him like when I talked to anyone in my cousins… "Did you know both your parents?"

"Yeah…" he said hesitantly "but they died I live with my brothers and our sisters forced us to go to school here"

"Why? They aren't in high school?"

"Let's just say that there's a big age difference"

I nodded big age differences like my other dead sibling. Seven years apart. I wonder what would have happened if he had lived. If mother didn't let him die.

"Hello…Thalia?" Mike asked waving his hand in front of my face back and forth.

"Oh sorry I must've dozed off" I said sheepishly then the bell rang

"Come on let's find Percy and the others" He said then he lead me to the Cafeteria for lunch

* * *

Third Person

All three groups to the Cafeteria. Nico and Hades were both talking about different places and cultures. Both seem to be having a blast. Percy was telling Poseidon about his time in the water park. While Zeus and Thalia were both trying to get to know more about each other. Just normal friend bonding. When they got to lunch Thalia dragged the two for a chat.

"Guys I think those three are demigods"

"What how?"

"When I was with Mike there was something familiar about him. Like when I'm around dad or around a god." Thalia said

"How sure are you?" Nico asked

"100%" Thalia said "What so you think we should do?"

They both looked at Percy "why are you both looking at me?"

"Well you are the "oldest"" Nico said with the air quotes

"Actually Nico I think that's you" Percy noted then thought for a moment "well we could always wait and see what happens"

"Great plan" Nico said sarcastically

"Actually it's just crazy enough to work" Thalia said

"Thanks... I think"

"No problem, Seaweed Brain" Thalia said as they returned to the table.

"Whatever Pinecone Face"

* * *

Weekend

The gods were at their apartment when they heard some people talking outside the door. They got curious and looked out the door. And in the hallway were Percy and Nico.

"Hey guys" Percy said "you live here?"

"Yeah" Hades said "Come on in"

"Nah we were going to visit my girlfriend and Thalia they live here" Percy said "want to come?"

"Sure" Zeus said "just wait for a moment"

They all changed and went to their apartment. Thalia and Annabeth were in the floor just above them. When they knocked on the door, Annabeth opened the door and was greeted by Percy's hug.

"Annie" he said lifting her up and spun her in a circle. The three gods looked a bit uncomfortable. Nico and Thalia however were used to it.

"Alright Perce put me down." She said then saw the gods "hello who are you?"

"Annabeth this is Matt, Mark and Mike Olympia they came from Italy" Percy said "they apparently live here"

"Ah you three are the new neighbors" she said "Come on in then"

* * *

**YEY Im done with this chapter. The next one is going to be the day with Annie as well as a surprise. I just finished my history and trigonometry exam. We are having TLE tom so I don't exactly need to study :P so I finally finished this. BTW The Deadly Wizard Returns chapter 1 is already halfway through Monday and Tuesday has no classes so I can finish both writing and studying yey(note the sarcasm):P**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Ares in Goode

**Chapter 4: Ares in Goode**

* * *

The gods followed the two into Annabeth's place where she welcomed without question. They watched movies, played games and just plain had a good time. Even the gods had a great time. Strangely. They were absolutely exhausted by the time they had returned to their apartment.

Sunday passes without much of an event. But Monday came and gave everyone a shock. A new girl was in school. They had heard it through conversations and gossip. Then they saw the said girl. They were hanging out with Percy and his friends.

"So what did you guys do last week end?" George asked Percy

"Well we went to Annabeth's place" Percy said "my cousin Thalia is staying there"

"Yeah Percy." Lucas said "your 'girlfriend'" he said air quotes.

"Whets that suppose to mean?"

"Well you never introduced her to us and the way you described her. Beautiful blond hair, storm grey eyes? I don't think I know anyone that pretty"

He looked away from them and saw someone familiar. "You don't have to wait for so long"

The new girl passed by, when she saw him she gave him a kiss. The new girl was Annabeth Chase. Percy's friends except for the three gods were had their mouths wide open.

When they broke off Percy practically picked her up and spun her in a circle "Hey Wise Girl! I missed you!"

"You saw me yesterday, Seaweed Brain" she said then looked at the boys "better close your mouths won't want flies to go in"

"Man Perce, you didn't tell us the new girl was your girlfriend" Lucas said while George looked skeptical and confused

"Seaweed Brain?" he asked amused and confused.

"Yeah." Percy said slightly embarrassed "she started calling me that… when was it?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Twelve, Perce when we found out your head is really filled with Seaweed" she said the gods tensed. They thought Annabeth had just revealed their identity. "when we shoved you into the river and you came out like a sea weed monster. Also when you kept asking stupid questions" she glared at him but he just grinned widely.

"Ahh same old wise girl"

"Anyway" Zeus said "what classes do you guys have next?"

"We all have PE first its Substitute PE week" Lucas replied they all looked at Percy for an explanation.

"Every month there is a week where PE isn't the usual sports we take here. Once it was swimming the other sword fighting. Once even martial arts. Basically the entire year will be attending since there are only around a hundred of us in a year. They split it into two so it wont be too overwhelming for the new teacher."

"But First thing in the morning!" George groaned

"Yeah it sucks sometimes" Percy said "though you've got to admit it can be fun remember when Francis nearly drowned that one time that we had swimming. He jumped into the pool all proud then we all figured out he can't swim"

"Yeah that was one of the best ever!" George said

"Come one guys let's get over there to get SPEWed"

* * *

"No way in Hades" Percy said then Hades looked at him first in curiosity then annoyance. Why do these demigods keep saying that? He thought.

The coach was standing in front of the class of fifty all were sitting on either benches or the floor. Beside him were two people one was a man. He had a bullhorn strapped to his waist and a whistle around his neck. But this man wore a cap, curly hair and a goatee. The other person was a girl. As big as the local bully but much tougher looking. She had this look that basically says don't mess with her. She was tall; she had brown hair that looked almost red which she tied up with a bandana. When the gods saw the two they instantly know why Percy had reacted that way.

"Alright everyone this are Coach Hedge and Clarisse their going to be your Special PE administrator for this month. I expect you to treat them with respect who ever deliberately causes any problems would be headed to the Principal's office. Got it?" there were mutters of yes and some nods from the crowd. Then the coach said goodbye, and good luck, to the two and left.

"Alright sissies" Coach Hedge said "Coach said that you had sword fighting last year. This year we're going to have it a little different. So any volunteers"

Percy's hand shot up. "Ah, Jackson nice to see you again"

"You too Coach" he said smirking grabbing a sword from the table. They were made of steel. But looked harmless in a sense. Then faced his opponent which was Clarisse. "La Rue"

"Jackson" the crowd was watching in curiosity, eager to see what will happen. "I see its time for that rematch"

"Why afraid to get your butt whooped?"

Then they spared. The crowd was watching in amusement especially the demigods and The Big Three. They didn't hold back hitting with everything they got. It was an even match that was until Percy had managed to hit Clarisse's hilt. Disarming her then pointing the sword at her neck.

"Dead" he declared then they shook hands. Well more of squash each other's hand hoping for one to budge.

"Okay" Coach Hedge interrupted "so as these two dunderheads so strongly demonstrated," he received two very hard glares that were ignored "We're going to play a game. I am sure you are aware of the game, Capture the Flag." There were nods around the gym "this is close but isn't the same. This is more of a warlike version. Swords, arrows and all that" there were a lot of nervous glances shared. The demigods however were smirking at the familiarity of the game "now I'm going to let Clarisse take over and… try not to cause so much trouble" Coach looked at the two Heroes who were still trying to look each other down. Then Percy returned to his seat

"Alright everyone we are going to play Capture the Flag. Like Coach Bullhorn here said this isn't any normal game of capture the flag. Where you just have to get the flag from the other side of the gym. No this is way different. It's more warlike and is played in the wilderness" Clarisse said "For the next few days I will be training you with different weapons then by next week I have asked the principal for a little…excursion." Murmurs of curiosity and excitement spread through the class. "yes yes it will be exciting. Now I want everyone to split into five groups. Kelp Head, Death boy, Wise Girl and Sparklette I need you to help me for a moment."

"Way to blow our cover Clarisse." Nico muttered as they walked towards Clarisse and all the other students group themselves. As usual they all went according to their social preferences. The popular girls all huddled together in a group, Jocks also all huddled together in one group. While all the other girls and boys who didn't belong to any to any of them were having a hard time finding one. The three gods looked into the direction of the Demigods. Annabeth gave Clarisse a mighty hug. Clarisse is a college student doing this as a part time job. The gods guessed. Clarisse looked around nineteen years old. Most Demigods who got till that age either go to college or find a way to get a job. The big three noticed that the five demigods had a good relationship. You could see the exchange of hugs pounds of fists and occasional shoving. After a few exchanges they went back to task at hand. There were five unequal lines, the popular kids, the rich kids, the jocks and the outcasts. Clarisse sighed. And started to fix it.

"Girls of this group" she said to the rich kids "go to this group and go with Thalia over there." They followed Thalia to one end of the gym. Most were scowling as they left. Clarisse counted to five of them and. "You guys go with the rest of the boys and go with Nico" they hesitantly joined the kid wearing dark clothes. Clarisse made another round. "You guys" she said nearly half of the other group which happens to be the group with the big three. "You're with Percy" Percy waved his hands back and forth from where he was dropping some of the weapons to his feet near Thalia making a fool of himself as usual. Thalia and Annabeth both hit him at the back of the head. Nico walked towards them helping Percy with some of the weapons. He must have said something since later they all saw a different side of Nico. One who was laughing and running around the gym as Percy was at his tail. Both had a sword in hand. Nearly everyone was laughing at their antics. At some point they were sword fighting and Percy disarmed Nico. Percy threw his sword and tackled Nico. They were both now wrestling on the floor. This time Nico had the advantage after being tackled by hellhound pets for years. Soon he was on top of Percy and jumped in the air screaming "YES!" as the girls shook their head and Clarisse was screaming at them to stop being childish. Then went back to assigning them to a trainer/weapon. "Anyway after the two finally stopped being a Kelp Head and a Zombie… The rest of you go to Annabeth" she said motioning to the rest of the outcast group. Then faced the Jocks "You boys are with me" then motioned for them to follow. They were all too scared not to obey. The big three were in the group assigned to Percy. The gods were already aware of his skill in sword fighting as well as his leadership skill. Zeus was the first of the three to be assigned a weapon.

"Okay Mike this is quite easy." He said then grabbed a sword and handed it to him. It was a bit too heavy for him. "how does it feel to your hand?"

"Uh… it's a bit too heavy"

Percy handed him a different sword. It went on like that for a while till they found one close to the perfect fit. It still felt awkward to Mike.

"Maybe we need a different approach. Percy grabbed one of the few spears available and handed it to Mike. It felt more comfortable to use than the sword. "Great!" Percy said "we found your weapon." He said then proceeded with the others. Mark had gotten a sword while Hades also got a spear. They were all trained how to use their respective weapons. The gods will finally see parts of a demigod's life.

* * *

**YES! Finally thought of something the plot is kinda confusing in my head but I have a few scenes that I will add. I just don't know where and when should they be… I am still open suggestions I don't bite … well not people that is just savage and inhumane. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Studies and Assignments

**HAPPY TEACHERS' DAY**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Studies and Assignments**

The next few days were hard. Semester exams were near and even the gods had to get a passable grade. In how Hades addressed it. 'If we don't pass they might actually keep us here longer.' So the gods studied hard. Annabeth had offered to help. But they had thoughtfully declined. Annabeth was going to tutor Percy as well and Poseidon didn't want to be there watching, knowing that he could do nothing about it. The gods were in the dining room studying… well trying to. Hades was still staring at the same page for the past thirty minutes. Poseidon was writing on a piece of paper with a book in front of him, looking like he was studying but if you look at the notebook there are a lot of scribbles, drawings and random Greek curses about the subject. Zeus wasn't any better. He had his head on the table groaning and cursing at the book he was using as a pillow. There was even a time he banged his head at the damn thing. Poseidon finally had it and stood up causing both of his brothers to look his way.

"I'm going to get a drink" he said "and possibly open the radio to drown out all the dull living in this room."

Zeus continues to look at the paper in front of him. Then banged his head at the table. "This is too hard. I memorized these all a millennia ago. I don't see the use of this." Hades rolls his eyes at his little brother's theatrics. Then the doorbell rings. He jumped at the chance to get out of the table "I'll get it!" Hades now shook his head and returned studying.

"Hey bro who's at the door" Poseidon asked while drinking water making gargling sounds. It sounded like he was underwater.

"Um… it's Nico" Poseidon closed his mouth and looked at Hades with questioning eyes. Soon Zeus entered with Nico at his tail.

"Hey guys"

There was simuntanious "Hey"s as well as a gargling sound.

"So what brings you here" Poseidon asked still talking with water in his mouth. Handing the bottle of water to Zeus.

"You know Percy can do that too?" Nico asked Poseidon just shrugged "Anyway we have a project in Foreign Language Class. 'Sights of Great Italy' it's a pair project and Matt is my partner."

"Oh yeah" Hades said "I forgot about that. When is it due?"

"Tomorrow"

Poseidon did a spit take right at Zeus. Smirking and laughing he ran as Zeus chased him cursing while running around. "I'm Going to get you for that!" they ran around the apartment. Hades just shook his head at their antics.

"So you want to get started with the project?" Hades asked Nico who still looked at the other two incredulously was snapped back to reality and looked at Hades.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said then Hades motioned to the seat in front of him. Nico grabbed a laptop from inside his backpack.

"You have a laptop?" clearly surprised. Demigods aren't suppose to have any electronics it attracts monsters.

"Nope, this is Annabeth's" he said "I borrowed it. Electronics have a tendency to …break if I buy one"

"And you brought it because…"

"Don't we need pictures for the project? Besides I cant sit still in the library or look in an encyclopedia without going nuts. And don't get me started with the paper cuts."

"So what are we going to be doing it on?"

"I was thinking Roman Coliseum or The Leaning tower of Pizza"

"I thought it was Pisa"

"Um yeah that's what I said" Nico started to type in the laptop. "But I still think it sounds better as Pizza"

Then there was a crash. Hades groaned "I think I need to handle those two before they break anything. We'll start after I sort through those two"

A Few exhausting hours later …

Nico and Hades had finished the project and the other two gods had proceeded to try to study. Which basically means that they studied then went back to normal bickering then went back to hitting their head on the on the table or random scribbling on paper. Nico decided to stay because Percy was with Annabeth and they were going home together. Let's just say that staying with a couple for hours could get both disgusting and annoying even if it's a study date. They were all studying together when the doorbell rang. Hades went to answer the door as his two brothers continued to sleep on the dining room table. Percy was standing at the doorway with Annabeth beside him and Thalia just waiting behind.

"Hey guys. Seen Nico?"

"Yeah he's here" Hades said "come on in"

"Hey Perce" Nico said and both gods' head shot up.

"Hey we were going to go to the Pizza Parlor. You guys wanna come with?"

They looked at each other and shrugged "Sure a distraction would be nice"

* * *

**Sorry very short terrible writer's block and a lot of assignments. and the part that my ego has been falling a lot. but hey with smart parents and my constant distractions and stupidity its hard. and the part that I learned from my teacher that I need to a lot of work in my writing skills in English, my reading skills in Filipino, and my speaking skills in Chinese... The IRONY! anyway hopefully i will be able to find a way to get out of my blank mood soon. and i will be able to find new ideas for the two stories. and PLEASE REMEMBER i am VERY open to any suggestions**

**Feeling down?**

**Look around**

**Find a box?**

**Your suggestions ROCK **


	7. Pizza with the Stolls

**Chapter 6: Pizza with the Stolls**

The gods were brought to a pizza parlor around the corner. They had found a seat and ordered their pizza and sat talking and laughing. Then Percy thought of an idea.

"What about a game?"

"Like what?" Nico asked boredly

"I don't know spin the bottle?"

"Sure why not" Zeus said

Percy took out a bottle filled with water from inside his bag. he manage to finish its contents within a few gulps leaving them all, other than Poseidon, completely shocked. Annabeth hit him in the arm.

"Keep that up Seaweed Brain and you'll choke."

"Nah don't worry too much Annie" he said with gargling sounds

Zeus faced Nico "You were right he also does that?"

"Also?"

Poseidon drank some of the complimentary water and said "Yes he said also" with a mouth filled with water.

The two smiled at each other, mouths filled with water.

"Will you guys stop that!" Thalia exclaimed

"Why?" Percy asked

"Because it's disturbing"

"Well maybe it's because"

"You're jealous"

"That we're so"

"AWESOME!"

The others groaned. Like father like son. They're both crazy, and very childish. Zeus looked indifferent from his attitude. But this didn't even affect Hades. He knew of his brother's childish side. Being the youngest for a couple of centuries also had a contribution in this. After they were resurfaced back to the land of the living, this had never changed. Their sisters, the over protective sisters they were, they were worried for their brother when he started doing those stunts. Ahh those were the times Hades thought while shaking his head at his brother's antics. After the two Sea people stopped laughing the met a pair of familiar twins.

"Hey guys aren't those Travis and Connor?" Nico said pointing to the twins that entered the room. Two identical looking boys entered the Pizza Place. Both tall with curly brown hair, lanky build and mischievous smiles.

"Oh yeah" Percy said happily then waved at them. Connor, the shorter brother, saw then and elbowed his brother and pointed towards the group. The two had an exchange of smiled then made them all uneasy. The two sons of Hermes walked towards the group.

"Hey guys!" they said in unison

"Hey guys what are you guys doing out of camp?" Annabeth asked her hand in her pocket where her wallet lay

"Nothing really"

"Mr. D told us to come to…buy some materials needed for camp. You know bandages, watering pales for the strawberries and of course don't forget his world famous Diet Coke." They all shared a laugh.

"We don't need those stuff in camp and you know it" Annabeth said sternly after recovering from laughing "What are you two up to?"

The two brothers held up their hands in surrender "We are innocent!"

"Highly unlikely" Thalia said "You two cause more trouble than Percy can in school."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Percy, but I have to admit that it is true" Annabeth said

Percy pouted.

"Anyway what do we do in this bonding time for people we know" Travis said "And don't know" looking at the three gods.

"Oh the introductions" Annabeth said "Travis, Connor, these are our school mates Matthew, Mark and Michael. Guys these are …"

"Travis and Connor Stoll" they said in unison

"Princes of Mischief"

"Pranks"

"And Travel"

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Percy repeated his question from before the Stoll brothers arrived "I didn't drink an entire bottle of water in one gulp for nothing"

"Percy" Annabeth said "if I told you to drink all that water in one sitting you'll do it"

"I'll do anything for you Annie" he said then gave her a kiss. Everyone groaned.

"Guys, in public here" Nico said "and kid right in front of you!"

"Yeah guys keep it PG!" Connor joked

"Yeah Pathetic Giddiness with each other" Travis said smirking

"Shut up" they said in unison making them all laugh. Percy placed a bottle in the middle and started the game. Which landed on Zeus.

"Okay Mike, Truth…" Percy said ominously "Or Dare"

"Uh… Truth?"

"Who…" he said with a dramatic pause ..Still pausing. Till Annabeth slapped him behind the head

"Get on with it" she said

"Fine. Who are you closer to between your brothers?"

Zeus faced his two brothers with curious gazes towards him. It was true that he and Hades had a good relationship. But between the two, he would have to admit that he felt closer to Poseidon sometimes. He thought of all the fun arguments they had. All the quarrels, threats and harsh words they had exchanged. He had never considered that his brother was helping him. Help carry the load of all the stress and problems he had experienced in Olympus, but he was too proud to see it. "Sorry bro, as much as I dread to admit it, even from all our petty quarrels I have to admit that I am closer to Mark." Their friends were shocked. Most of the time they would find the two at each other's neck and Hades was the peacemaker. They didn't expect that he would say it was Poseidon he had felt closer to. Hades saw it coming considering he had spend eons ignoring his brothers except during war. But the most shell shocked of them all was Poseidon.

Poseidon had a completely shocked expression. He had thought that Zeus would pick Hades for their better relationship in this little detour. He had never thought those times he tried to share the weight with his brother. Or those times he had tried to give him advice actually went through him. He gave a small smile and gave his brother an embrace.

"I like you too bro" he said then grabbed both brothers in the shoulders. "That's what brothers are for _male contro il nostro padre e il resto dei nostri fratelli_."

"Mischief with your father and sisters?" Nico translated

"Um, yeah lets go with that" Poseidon said

"Since when do you know Italian?" Percy asked

"We used to live in Italy remember?" Zeus interjected after glaring at his brother who just shrugged

"Why don't we go back to the game? Mike I believe it's your turn" Hades said

Zeus spun the bottle and it pointed to Annabeth. "Okay, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" she said boldly

"Okay" Zeus thought of a moment "Okay I dare you to sit between the Stoll brothers till the Pizza gets here."

"Sure" she said then switches seats

"Hey"

"Annie"

"How's"

"It"

"Going?"

"Do that again and I will screw you" Annabeth said pointing her fork to the twins.

"Fine!" they said hands up in surrender. "Anyway it's your turn."

"Okay." She said then spun the bottle, which landed on Thalia. "Okay Thals Truth or Dare"

"Truth" she said proudly

"Okay, other than Luke, who would be your best guy friend" Annabeth smirked at Thalia's glare.

Connor and Travis leaned closer to hear. "This would be interesting"

"And if I don't tell you?"

Annabeth smirked "Then you have to kiss them"

She glared at her with annoyance. "Fine, one of the only guys that I don't want to shot an arrow through is Percy"

The three gods were all shell-shocked. Zeus' and Poseidon's, one of the most powerful and childish pair of siblings who argued for the past few centuries, children are friends?

"Wow" Annabeth said then Percy who was sitting right beside Thalia, wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her a hug.

"Well I am honored, I think" Percy said "But I think it would be your turn right now."

"Really funny, Percy" Thalia said punching him in the arm then spun the bottle. Which landed on Nico.

"Okay, Zombie boy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said with no emotion as if it were nothing. Thalia and Annabeth smiled at this which made Nico uneasy and squirm in his seat.

"Okay then I dare you to let Annabeth and I dress you up tomorrow"

"Like dress up, pick out cloths or _dress up_ dress up" he said slightly scared

"You'll find out tomorrow"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope"

He groaned and spun the bottle it ended to Travis. "Okay Travis, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Ah…" Nico said smirking "What's going on with you and Katie?"

Travis blushed and the entire table laughed even Connor who he hit at the back of the head "Shut it"

"Well?"

"I don't know" he said "She hates my guts"

"Nah don't think that" Annabeth said "You just need to…I don't know STOP PRANKING HER!?"

"I don't know maybe" then he spun the bottle again. The Pizza arrived a few minutes later. They ate their pizza. When they left the Pizza place they said good bye to the two sons of Hermes. The gods finally learned some more of the Demigod's lives. They just don't know that they would experience another mortal situation sooner than expected.

* * *

**FINALLY OUT OF THE ZONE AND BACK INTO WRITING! : P sorry for all the delay I asure you I have got this back on track. Thanks for all those who supported and for all the comments :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Sick Days

_When they left the Pizza place they said good bye to the two sons of Hermes. The gods finally learned some more of the Demigod's lives. They just don't know that they would experience another mortal situation sooner than expected._

**Chapter 7: Sick Days**

* * *

The gods thought today was relatively normal day, but they were sorely mistaken. Hades was the first up as usual and after a few minutes so was Zeus. They had started to get ready for school, after a few minutes they noticed Poseidon's absence. Zeus returned to the room to wake his brother.

"Come on, Poseidon" Zeus said shaking his brother "Time to wake up"

A groan erupted from the sheets.

"Come on bro wakey wakey" Zeus coaxed but under the sheets Poseidon coughed from inside the covers which wasn't heard by Zeus which thought of another plan to wake up his brother.

Poseidon was curled into a ball slightly shivering and wheezing when a sudden weight attacked him and screamed "WAKE UP"

Poseidon pushed his brother of him due to his weak state he wasn't able push him off but he manage to cause Zeus to lose balance and fall to the carpeted floor with a thump. When Poseidon flipped open the sheets to glare at his brother. Zeus screamed and Poseidon hit him with the book that was sitting on the bedside table. Causing the younger god to shut up. Hades, who heard the commotion from inside the kitchen where he was drinking some milk, barged into the room with a white mustache; causing laughter and wheezing from the two brothers. Hades caught the wheezing and looked at Poseidon.

"Hey Poseidon what happened to you?"

"I don't know" Poseidon said his voice hoarse "This idiot woke me up when I wasn't feeling so well"

"Hey" Zeus said "How should I know that you were sick…or whatever you call that."

Poseidon rolled his eyes and coughed again. His body was completely covered in rashes.

"It's called a rash, Zeus" Poseidon said "it happens when you're allergic to something"

"And the wheezing?"

"All part of it" Hades said wiping off the milk foam on his lips. "He must've eaten something bad yesterday"

"Probably the olives from the pizza?" Zeus asked

"There were olives in that pizza?" Poseidon asked bewildered "Oh man, I thought those were anchovies"

"Which ones?"

"The little black ones"

"Yes bro those are the olives I can't believe you didn't know that" Zeus said exasperatedly

"Well I am sorry for my rivalry with your daughter" Poseidon said with a scowl and dots on his face.

"Well what are we going to do?" Zeus asked "he can't exactly go to school and I don't think he can stay here alone"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Please I am over a hundred thousand years old"

"Yes a god a little over a hundred thousand years old who doesn't know the difference between olives and anchovies" Zeus said sarcastically.

"That's it!" Poseidon said trying to get up to strangle his brother but Hades pushed him down.

"Enough!" Hades exclaimed "You two need to stop this. Poseidon you need rest so just lie back down. You sure you're going to be okay here alone?"

Poseidon was about so say something cheeky when he saw his brother's gaze and just nodded. Then Hades looked at Zeus.

"Finish getting ready we have to leave in a few minutes or we'll be late." Zeus grumbled. That was until Hades hit him at the back of the head.

"Fine!" Zeus snapped then he left the room. Hades returned his gaze to his other younger brother.

"You sure you don't want us to iris message…"

"No!" Poseidon said a little too quickly "The last thing I need are our sisters fussing over a small incident. I can take care of myself."

Hades tried not to laugh at his brother's distress. He knew how their sisters are. Very motherly, even if they were their brothers not sons and were only a few years apart. The three gods loved their sisters but they loathe it when their sisters dote on them. Hades shook his head at those memories and reached for the emergency cellphones in the drawer. They didn't see the need of cellphones so they kept it in the drawers for emergency. He gave Poseidon one of the phones.

"I will call later to see how you're doing."

Poseidon groaned "Do you really need to?"

"Unless you want to get scolded by our sisters after this"

They both shuddered at the thought. They both looked at each other then started laughing. Until Zeus' voice was heard all the way to the room from the kitchen.

"Come on, Hades we need to get to school before we get into trouble for being late!"

Hades chuckled "I think I need to get take care of that before our little brother loses his top"

"Not his fault he's the little brother" Poseidon defended "little brothers are meant to be annoying"

"You were the little brother one you know"

"Of course" he said smiling weakly Hades ruffled his hair much to his annoyance.

"Check on you later bro"

* * *

The two gods were close to being late in class. But they had managed to get into the classroom before the teacher had entered the room. Percy entered the classroom smirking almost laughing.

"So what's up guys?" Percy said then noticed someone missing "where's Mark?"

"He woke up with polka dots decorated on his face" Zeus said laughing. Hades again slapped him behind the head.

"He forgot that he was allergic to olives and the pizza yesterday had some." Hades said

"Yeah I know how that feels," Percy said "once I had forgotten that I woke up wheezing and rash everywhere. Now when we go buy Pizza, thankfully, Annabeth reminds me of that. So I haven't had that in a while"

"So how will he be able to take the test?" Hades asked Zeus rolled his eyes. Their brother is sick and all he is worried about is a stupid test?

"He would have to take it at the faculty room." Percy laughed "And good luck with that!"

"Why?"

"You will have to find that out yourself" Percy said then the two brothers glared at him. But Percy stood his ground. As mortals the two gods didn't exactly have the fire in their eyes that made people cringe, the one that Percy was used to. "That… has no affect on me. Nico does that to me a lot and so does Clarisse. Anyway I have a reason I'm not telling. It's because I wanna see his reaction after the test in the faculty room. It's actually quite funny to watch the teachers out of class"

"Why? What do they do?"

"You will have to wait and see" Percy said smirking.

* * *

Back at Home…

Poseidon was just at their apartment sleeping when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. At first he thought it was nothing. But then he started to hear footsteps. He got up, with difficulty, from his bed and grabbed the thermos still half filled with water and headed for the door. He had the thermos raised. He opened the door ready to attack the intruder. But he came face to face with a pair of homey amber eyes.

"Hestia?"

"What are you doing up?" she scolded "Your suppose to be in bed"

"Well what was I suppose to do. I heard footsteps" he defended then he stopped being defensive like a little boy in trouble "wait what are you doing here?"

"You don't expect us to leave you home alone while you're sick do you?" she asked

"Um… yes?" Poseidon said weakly and coughed.

"No, I don't think so" Hestia lead him…well more of forced him back to bed. She grabbed a thermometer from her bag and shoved it in his mouth. He gagged from the taste of alcohol from the thermometer. Poseidon was about to pull the thermometer out when Hestia scolded him

She slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare pull that out. I can't believe none of you thought of that."

"Tia" Poseidon whined "It's just a rash it happened before. It's not fatal"

"Yeah, cuz I won't let that happen" she said then looked at her watch again. After another minute, she took the thermometer and tusked. "You have a temperature." She lightly hit him behind the head, though it didn't feel light to him.

"Hey don't injure the sick" he said then coughed again and tried to get up to talk to his sister casually.

"No get back down. Well I am going to look through the medicine and make some lunch. Don't get up unless you need to go to the bathroom,"

Poseidon groaned and hit his head back at the pillow "I was actually thinking of going back to sleep and I am not hungry"

"You can go back to sleep. But I am not letting you skip lunch" she said sternly "You need your energy"

Poseidon groaned again. Hestia glared at him sternly

"Don't give me that. We're trying to help you" she said

"Yeah, but do you guys have to act like a mo..." Poseidon paused then his eyes widened "Wait did you say we?"

"Yes, I said we. We have to act like that. It's an instinct. And we all both know that mother Rhea, wasn't exactly a mom was she"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing" she said "Hera and Demeter will be back a little later, you three should really restock the cabinets. Honestly, I love you three but you guys can be a little immature. Seriously you three have lived for over a hundred years and you don't know how to pick up for yourself"

Poseidon just shrugged at this.

"Anyways enough chitchat" she said "you go to sleep"

When she left the room, Poseidon looked at the clock. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon, Zeus and Hades should be having lunch at school by now. He grabbed the cellphone from under his pillow.

_SOS sisters are here at our apartment. HELP!_ He typed then sent it. Then after a while they sent a reply

_Sorry bro but you're on your own. Zeus is on the floor laughing right now. You can't believe what the two demigods did to Nico though I'll show you a picture later. Good Luck. _Hades replied back.

_What! _ your suppose to be the older one here help me. Our sisters are going to torture me here!_ He texted back

_Sorry bro can't do that while I'm at school so you're in your own at this...good luck with that._ Poseidon groaned in frustration.

This was the part that he didn't like from being the youngest back then. Always being smothered always doted on. It's really annoying. He went back to sleep hoping this was a dream and planning his vengeance.

Hestia woke him up a few minutes later. She practically forced a sandwich and a bowl of soup down his throat, which was still sore from all the coughing.

"So how was school?" she asked smirking

"Fine I guess" he said "I am guessing that you three set us up. Because if just so happens that it was the school Percy attends and that Thalia and Nico suddenly enrolled into school when we all know that those the last thing those two would do is come back to school with people and boys."

"I don't know. I am sure that it was just a coincidence." she said she rummaged through her bag and pulled some kind pills and bottles out of it

"Oh no I am not just going to lie here and let you force something down my throat" Poseidon protested.

"Okay then" she said then she snapped her fingers and he was suddenly stuck on the mattress.

"Tia! Let me go!"

"Nope you're sick. Now be a good boy and take your medicine"

"No!" he said as he struggled in the grasps of whatever is keeping him down. She made him choke down two different medicines that leave disgusting tastes in his mouth.

"Urg what was that for?" he demanded

"That was your medicine" she replied calmly and gave him a bottle of water "your suppose to take that every four hours"

Poseidon nearly choked on the water "every four hours I have to drink that?"

"Yes now stop complaining and go to sleep" she said then kissed him on the forehead, much to his dismay. Then she left the room and closed the lights "Night Donny"

Poseidon wanted to protest but she left before he could. ... Could this get any worse? He thought.

* * *

Back at school Hades put the cell phone back in his pocket.

"So..." Percy asked "what's going on with Mark?"

"Apparently our sisters decided to give us a visit and are at home taking care of him."

"More like torturing him" Zeus mumbled the gods looked at each other then shuddered at the memories of their obsessive compulsive sisters.

"At least there is someone to look out for him" Annabeth said

"Yeah getting sick alone can be hard sometimes" Nico said "that's why I try to prevent getting sick"

"Yeah I have to agree with... Wait" Thalia said then inspected Nico "Where did that jacket come from?"

"Uh..."

"Oh yeah where did that come from?" Annabeth asked "I remember we removed that"

"I brought it" Nico said "you don't think I would just walk around without a jacket I mean I can get sick"

"No you're just finding an excuse, take it off." Annabeth said "you can wear it again later"

"Why?" Nico asked

"Because you took the dare now jacket off" Thalia said

Nico groaned "fine" he removed the jacket. Underneath he was wearing a double shirt. A black long sleeved shirt under a dark green short sleeved shirt. The long sleeve shirt had tattoo patterns printed on it. While the short sleeved shirt had some glyphs and symbols with the word "Dangerous" on top of it. He looked like a skater or some popular guy.

"Aww Nico" Percy teased "don't you look adorable?"

"shut up Percy" Nico grumbled something incoherent, probably a curse of some sort."This is your shirt Percy"

"Aww man I can't believe Mark missed this" Percy said

"Oh he won't" Zeus said slightly laughing at his nephew's discomfort and snapped a picture with the cellphone. Nico continued to sulk.

"Aww cheer up Nico" Hades said "at least they didn't put you in a skirt." Nico looked at him with wide eyes causing all of them to laugh.

"Awesome idea Matt," Thalia commented

"Yeah Matt" Nico grumbled "great idea maybe we should do that to you"

Hades glared at his son. Nico also glared at Hades. Hades being turned to a mortal made his signature glares weaker so the two death people were equally matched. They would've lasted longer if it wasn't for the bell

"Okay guys!" Percy interrupted causing both of them to jump.

"I think we all need to go to class so we can continue this conversation going home later k?"

"Yeah and we could see how Mark is doing hopefully" Annabeth said "hopefully he hasn't been tortured by your sister as you had said"

* * *

The two gods entered the apartment while Percy and company went to Annabeth's place to leave their things.

"We're home!" Zeus said then all of the sudden Poseidon ran from somewhere in the apartment and hid behind Hades. Clearly running away from something. He looked better compared to that morning. The dots around his face are less prominent but he still looked pale. Right now though he looked distressed.

"Hey guys Wazzup how's it going how was school and HIDE ME!" he said all at once

"Uhm hi, we're fine, Percy and the others are going to come later and why?"

As if on cue Hera came out from the room holding a pair of scissors. Then she noticed the two gods "hey boys your home. How was school and have you seen your brother?"

"Yeah" Hades said "but one question. What are you doing?"

"Oh your brother needs a haircut" she said "and from the looks of it all three of you do"

"No not really" Zeus said then went to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hera, where are you? please stop torturing the boy" Hestia called then saw all of them standing in the living room "good you guys are home. I was wondering when you'd show up"

"Yeah were here and I have things under control" Hades said "thanks for watching out for him"

"No problem, if there is any problem call for us" Hestia said then pried Hera out of Zeus. "Come on sis let's leave the boys back to their...brotherly bonding." then both goddesses disappeared.

Then Poseidon gave Hades a glare "you called them?"

"I had to your a hundred thousand year old god in a mortal body." Hades said "I don't think you will ever get better if we left you here alone"

"Do you have any idea what our sisters did?" Poseidon said angrily "I was being used as a doll for the past five hours"

"Well I had to..." but before he could finish that thought Poseidon was on top of him and they were fighting on the floor. There was a knock on the door, Zeus opened it and let the demigods in who were shocked at the scene happening before them

"Uh is that Matt and Mark?" Percy asked

"Yep"

"I thought Mark was sick" Annabeth said

"He is"

"Then why are they fighting on the floor?" Nico asked "something about sisters and torture"

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Oh don't worry Matt will win this one. Unfortunately he us the strongest between the three of us and Mark is sick so..." then Hades pinned Poseidon to the floor arms above his head.

"Give up?"

"Fine" he said

"Okay then" Hades got off his brother and helped him back up.

"Hey guys" Percy said again

"Hi" they said "

"Glad to see your getting better" Annabeth noted the lest prominent dots all over his body.

"Yeah" Poseidon glared at Hades "After four to five hours of shear torture it was a relief"

"That must've been terrible" Nico said "Worse than the what these two did to me"

"And I can't believe I missed that" motioning to Nico in his usual black clothes and jacket.

"Don't worry we'll show you the pics later" Zeus whispered to his brother. Making him smirk and Nico to groan.

"Anyway" Annabeth said "We just stopped by to see how you're doing. Sorry we would stay longer but Sally wants me to help Percy study at his house. Thalia and Nico have to help Clarisse help with our camping trip tomorrow.

"Camping trip?"

"You know for the Capture the flag game" Thalia said "We are going to pummel those guys to the ground."

"Yeah its two days and one night in the woods" Zeus told Poseidon "I am actually excited"

"Yeah well sorry we have to go see you guys tomorrow"

When they left the gods were in the room sharing stories of their day and looking at picture of Nico with shock expressions and their laughter. All in all it was an eventful sick day.

* * *

**YEY! FINALLY DONE! So sorry this is soo delayed I wanted to post it at Halloween but of course I didn't have time so it was soo delayed. I was writing this in our 'sembreak' that happns to be just 5 freaking days. Urg so I didn't have time to write any more chapters for now. :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Camping Demigod Style

** Omg that was embarassing sorry was extremely sleepy from 4-5hours of sleep for 3days straight my mind is not used to it okay this is the REAL chapter 8**

**Chapter 8: Camping Demigod Style**

* * *

The gods were in their room packing into their respective duffle bags. Two days previous Poseidon had returned from his absence. And one that same day they announces the upcoming trip. They were going on a camping trip! Near central park was a clearing safe for camping trips that is where around fifty sixteen year old kids are going to hang out. Now that is dangerous.

"I can't believe that we are actually going on a camping trip"

"I can't believe your complaining" Poseidon said

"I'm not complaining I am just stating the fact"

"Whatever" he said "I just think it would be fun"

"Fun?" Zeus said questioning his brother's sanity "Hades I think our brother had gone crazy"

"Oh stop complaining" Hades said as he passed the sleeping backs around. "I actually think this could be interesting"

"Have you gone crazy?"

"No I mean think about it maybe we could finally see what demigods do" Hades said "I mean what they do in their everyday lives. Seriously Zeus aren't you at least a tiny bit curious?"

He shrugged "I don't particularly care I only have one daughter and she's safe" then he went to grab something from the kitchen

Poseidon looked at Hades "How is it that he has the living daughter and he doesn't care just one little bit?"

"I have to agree with you there" Hades said "I mean he has a daughter and we have sons and its us who care about their wellbeing. I even check what Nico is doing every now and then"

"Well for your information" Zeus said appearing in the doorway with three bottles of water "I do care it's just that I know she's in good hands"

"Anyway" Zeus said trying to revive the conversation "Who do you think is going to be their 'guardian' in the trip" the three looked at each other

"Chiron" they said together

"And I think some other Demigods would go too" Poseidon said

"Yeah they wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like this" Hades said "Some of them hate being cooped up in Camp, probably the counselors would come"

"I don't know" Poseidon said then climbed into his bed "I guess we just have to wait and see" he closed the lights and the other gods said "Hey!"

* * *

The gods were seated in the bus as they went to their destination Zeus and Poseidon were seated next to each other getting along... Well partially. Apparently they were "debating" about air and water calamities...again. Hades and Nico were in the seat in front of them.

"So are you excited for the camping trip?" Nico asked

Hades shrugged "I don't know it's a new experience for any of us"

"Yeah," Nico said "I think our camp director might be the one who would be the one supervising"

Hades smirked inwardly "what's his name"

"Wait" he tapped Percy on the shoulder and asked

"Mr. Brunner" Percy replied

"Yeah" Nico said to Hades

"Mr. Brunner is going to supervise"

Hades wanted to say more but they had reached their destination.

Clarisse stood up. "Alright everyone I want all of you stay together when we go down this bus. We have a mile hike to the camp site and I don't want to hear anyone getting lost or anyone complaining like a couple of prissies. Clear?"

There was a mix of yes, yeahs and why's.

"Good let's go" everyone, is a not so orderly fashion, went down the bus. Argus, the hundred eyed man, was standing by the trail waiting for them. The demigods and gods saw through the mist but the mortals couldn't. So within the class there were murmurs about him.

George even asked Percy "who's the dude with all the tattoos?"

Percy and the others smirked and thanked the mist "that is Argus" Percy said "he is like the head of security back at camp."

"There sure are a lot of people from that camp of yours here" Lucas said

"Yeah, I think Chi...Mr. Brunner said something about them being the sponsor for activities this year."

"Who's Kai Mr. Brunner?" George asked

"Well Mr. Brunner is our activities director back at camp" Annabeth said "almost like the head, the guardian for all of us. I practically grew up going o camp"

"Well then I'm sure he can handle the cla... There's a snake!" Zeus exclaimed then stepped back Poseidon stepped on it

"It's a stick mike" he said slightly annoyed the same thing happened again.

Then Zeus saw him about to step on something. "Well bro you need to watch out there's another stick under your foot"

"What are you going on about no..." then he looked down and jumped "ah it's a snake"

Some of their classmates laughed at him as Hades rolled his eyes and hissed at the snake away.

"You guys are too melodramatic" he said to his brothers then Zeus and Poseidon both glared at Hades. Who just shrugged it off and kept walking. The two brothers grumbled but Poseidon's expression brightened and leaned to his brother's ear. Zeus smiled instantly and they both shook hands in agreement of revenge.

"Okay everyone we're here!" Clarisse said "everyone fall in I need to introduce you to someone."

When they all entered the field there was a man in a wheel chair and about a dozen kids all talking, going in and out of cabins, some sword fighting and target practice. The classes, even the gods, were in awe. Clarisse blew a mighty whistle with her fingers and everyone stopped what they're doing and walked over to the group.

"Alright everyone I want you to group yourselves into five there should be ten groups. Girls and boys cannot be in the same group. It should be all boys or all girls. Go!" the kids all scrambled to get a group the gods were grouped with Percy's friends Lucas and George.

"Before we start I would like you to meet Mr. Brunner he will be our supervisor for these activities while coach hedge is on... Temporary leave." The demigods from the group, groaned they knew what that hedge is having one of his usual violent breakdown. Demigods can handle him having a fit but they don't thing that mortals can handle coach running around with a bat and pants less.

"Sir I'll let you handle this from here while I talk to the other Counselors. She motioned for Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico to follow Thalia had her arm around Annabeth who was pulling Percy as they headed towards the small group. Nico shook his head and slowly followed his cousins.

"Okay everyone I am Mr. Brunner. For this trip we will engage in different activities. Some to promote teamwork others to strengthen individual skills. The groups you are with now are going to be your cabin mates. A cabin has a counselor for each. They will be in charge for any problems." He said but notices that some of the other campers weren't listening. He sighed and whistled to get their attention. "Alright as I was saying the counselors will bring you to the activities before the capture the flag game later tonight. I believe it's time to for our counselors to introduce themselves."

"Alright" Clarisse said loudly causing everyone to jump "So all of the counselors here are the head counselors of a cabin at camp. So no funny business, who wants to start?"

"Hey guys"

"He's Connor"

"And he's Travis"

"We're not twins"

"Head Counselors for Cabin 11"

"And…"

"WE GET IT" the other counselors said. Then Clarisse glared at them to get going. Travis grabbed picked one group who followed them to one of the cabins with Connor at their tail.

Clarisse hit her head with her hand "let's agree never to have those two as counselors in another school trip again?"

"Agreed"

"Anyway next" a six-foot tall boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward

"Hey guys I am Will Solace, Head Counselor of Cabin 7. My specialty is archery and long range weapons." One of the groups of jocks seemed to find him interesting. Thankfully it was the nicer ones. They followed Will to one of the Cabins.

Next was Drew. "I am Drew, Head Counselor of Cabin 10"

One of the groups of popular girls went with Drew. Same things happened with Lou, Katie and Jake. Thankfully they got some really nice kids. Who were left were Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Percy. The gods and Percy's friends, a group of jocks, some smart kids and some popular kids were left.

"Alright, so you guys know each other, Nico and you guys" Clarisse pointed towards the last group of Jocks. Nico glared at Clarisse as the boys all smirked deviously.

"_Braccas meas __vescimini_!" he muttered as he left towards one of the cabins with the five boys at his tail.

"Alright you five with Percy" she said motioning for the gods' group. "You with Annabeth and the last with Thalia." The groups left for their respective groups. Thinking of the excitement that lies ahead

* * *

The gods, George and Lucas placed their bags on a bed.

"So Perce" Lucas said "What are we going to do today?"

"So far all I know is you guys have archery with Thalia's and Will's group."

"You guys?" Poseidon asked "you're not going to join?"

"I would but I don't think that would be safe" Percy said "I am terrible at that I nearly killed Mr. Brunner the first time he taught me"

"Wow" George said "I guess you're not perfect"

"Never said I was" Percy said "now come one it's time for archery."

They were standing in the archery range. Will was in front teaching the class while Thalia and Percy were talking on the bench.

"Hey Jackson. Why aren't you here? Chicken? Afraid of a measly arrow?"

"NOPE!" he called back "I'M HERE CUZ I WANT TO!"

"Okay!" Will said interrupting the fight. "First thing you should know is archery isn't just a skill you learn it is an art It isn't just as contact as fighting with a sword or spear." Will said he swiftly nocked an arrow at his bow and shot a bull's eye. "But it is just as lethal"

The lesson went on smoothly…that was until a boy opened his big mouth.

"Hey Thalia" Wesley, a playboy basketball player, called "Why don't you hang out with me and have some fun?"

Thalia scoffed "yeah right"

"Come one babe" he said "Come here and I'll show you how a man shoots"

She was clearly offended by that accusation her bow appeared as though it was strapped at her back the whole time. She shot an arrow to him. If he hadn't moved just in time he would have had his head in a kebab. Her arrow manage to cut a piece of his hair that landed on the clump on the floor. He suddenly looked at her with fear.

"I am Thalia, Κόρη του Δία, I am a hunter. Thought by the mistress herself. Do not compare yourself to her nor do you compare yourself to me"

She was so mad you could practically see sparks flying off her. Percy placed his hand on her shoulder. She was caught on surprise and pulled out a hunting knife from her sleeve and pointed it at Percy's throat.

"Whoa Thals chill" he whispered "ignore him. We all know you are the best archeress in camp. But none of them know that"

Thalia, none the less, stormed off in anger. Percy shook his head "This is going to be a long Trip"

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AN**

**Okay there you go another chapter. I am sorry to say that this and DWR would be on hiatus for like a few weeks to a month. I need to bring up my grades so I might return around December. Aww man it was almost the one yeah of my writing this story sometime next week****oh well anyway even if I couldn't update I would appreciate some reviews. I might continue writing but I couldn't post till December. So it will be piled up :P anyway**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Camping Part II

**Camping part 2**

* * *

After the Thalia fiasco nothing eventful happened. The gods had participated in different common demigod activities, archery, canoeing, wall climbing and the like. The place wasn't like Camp half blood, but it was just as fun. That night various foods were placed on tables, pizza, burgers and other foods, for dinner. But instead of sitting on tables they were all seated around the camp fire. The demigods did their offering tradition, to the curiosity of their classmates.

"What are you doing?" asked one of their classmates

"Burning offerings" Annabeth said plainly as Percy had his turn.

Poseidon had felt a little spark of energy after the smoke had faded. It had smelt like sea breeze. Same feeling was felt by the other two gods.

"What for?" another asked Annabeth was still formulating a plan until Nico had saved her

"It's like a tradition" he said "it's part of our religion to offer part of our meal to our parent or relative who had past"

The girl looked like she was going to ask more when Chiron had ring a bell he was bringing around in the beginning of the trip.

"Alright children" he said "it's time for the bonfire. Later tonight, we will have a little treat by the beach courtesy of cabin 9 ad cabin 7 of Delphi Summer Camp. After which, its lights out. So now I believe it's time for the camp fire." the students all started to talk as they headed towards the big campfire Poseidon had caught up with Hades and Zeus who he had lost somewhere in the crowd.

"So bro" he said practically jumping on his brothers' shoulders "still think this isn't fun?"

"Well..."

"Admit it Zeus you had a great time" Hades whispered between the three of them.

"No matter how much you try to convince me I will not admit anything."

"Who said anything about admitting?" Hades asked

"Yeah" Poseidon agreed "all we asked is that did you have fun" He glared t the pair of them causing them to chuckle.

The three gods sat beside each other on the log. One of the campers, an Apollo camper, had brought a guitar and some bongos. They were singing campfire songs and eating s'mores. Zeus, much to his dismay, sat between his brothers who were also out for revenge for that little prank he had caused prior to their little... Arrangement.

The two brothers started to annoy him by singing along and swaying in unison. With Zeus in the middle he was swayed as well. All in all it was a good natured prank. Right before Zeus was at his breaking point the sky started to be lit with fireworks and sparks.

The gods knew that the camp's bonfires and firework displays were always spectacular, but they had never seen it in person before. The sky was decorated with brilliant flashes of light in different shapes and forms. The students and the gods were in awe as the fireworks moved and changed shapes.

One had turned from just an explosion of light to a Pegasus that had flapped its wings and flew off till it had faded. Others were scenes of battle. Hercules, Perseus, and of course the most recent battle of Titans. One with a maze and moving little dots. A mountain with winged horses soaring around the mountain and the last and most spectacular each symbol or picture of the gods were shot in the air. Apollo and Artemis fighting with a monster. Ares and Aphrodite in what looks like a date. Hermes and Hephaestus working together. And the most awe breaking of all.

Three men side by side the middle had his arms around the two's shoulders and the most surprising of them all…they were the Big Three. The three gods were laughing and their eyes were twinkling like the stars. Soon the fireworks faded and the crowd was in applause. Even the gods.

* * *

Back in the Room

"That was Amazing!" Lucas exclaimed "How the heck did they do that?"

"I honestly don't know" Percy said climbing up the bunk bed above Poseidon."Cabin seven and nine never cease to amaze anyone. They do this every 4th of July. It's like the Camp's anniversary here or something. "

"Wow how long already?"

"I don't know ten, fifty" Percy said then squinted in frustration "Dude I'm ADHD! Don't expect me to remember every single detail!"

"Sorry man" George said in surrender

"Anyway I think we better go to bed" Hades said looking at the clock it was quarter to twelve already!

"Whatever you say boss" Poseidon said with a fake salute. Zeus gave a chuckle while Hades glared at his brother.

"Do you really have to act like that?"

"YES sir!" Poseidon said lay down smirking everyone in the cabin laughed

"Whatever"

"Anyway!" Percy said avoiding the fight "I think it's time for lights out"

"WOW" Lucas said "Percy being responsible? IT'S THE APOCALYPS!"

"Really funny Lu" Percy said "who knows what time we are going to be forced up and knowing Clarisse she might send one of her very violent brothers after us so we need to get some sleep before that happens"

"Whatever you say boss" George said close to laughing Percy rolled his eyes then closed the lights.

"GOOD NIGHT GUYS!"

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY!" A girl's voice echoed into the room. She had brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing an orange shirt with a Pegasus and a pair of jeans. All the boys in the room were still in deep sleep. The nine year old girl searched for a familiar face. Once she had found Percy at the top bunk, she climbed the ladder and went to hang by the rails in such a way that her face was right in front of him.

"PERCY!" she said the boy opened his eyes and screamed jumping up while she moved out of the way. His girlish scream caused everyone to wake up.

"Wah?" Lucas said with a raspy voice "What happened?"

"I don't know a girlish scream" George said his hair sticking out all over the place.

"Good you're all awake!" said the little girl causing all the boys to jump

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Percy asked jumping down from the bunk in his undershirt and shorts.

"Oh Annabeth needed to do something for capture the flag, so she told Will to wake you guys. But will was busy and so are the rest of my brothers and sisters so he told me to come and wake you guys up." She said in a rush "So basically Annie told Will and Will told me to wake you guys up!"

"Great kid can you go now" Hades said he grumbled clearly not happy with being woken up early in the morning.

"Yes but I have to say that unless you want that hair to stay green forever you would want to be a little nicer" she said leaving Hades dumbfounded as he looked for something reflective. She grabbed a mirror from her pocket and showed it to him. His hair was as green as a python. He, like Percy, also let out a scream.

"URG DUDE WERE ALREADY AWAKE DON'T NEED AN ALARM CLOCK!"

"Who did this!"

"Did what?" Zeus asked then looked down from his bed and nearly fell off from laughing. All the others were also laughing their heads off.

"So do you want my help or not."

_"NO I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A GODLING!"_ he exclaimed not realizing that he said it in Greek. His brothers, Percy and Andy heard what and understood what he had said while the two didn't understand what he said.

Andy who was in the verge of tears just took a deep breath and faced Percy. "Anyway," she said her voice cracking. "You are needed in the big house and tell the jerk that he could forget about remove his hair and I hope he is happy looking like a deranged clown." Then she ran off crying.

"Bro, I know you can be mean." Zeus said "but I didn't know that you could be _that _mean"

"Why what did he say?" George asked

"He basically insulted the little girl from helping him" Percy replied

"I did not!" Hades defended "I just told her I didn't need her help"

"Yeah but she's nine" Percy replied "She will think that is an insult."

"But I just didn't want her help!"

"Yes but to a nine year old whatever you might've said could've hurt her" Lucas said "I have a little sister she acts like that a lot"

"Anyways I have to go" Percy said finished changing for the day "But Matt I have to warn you, you might want to wear some armor and steer clear of archery for a while…you know what you might want to avoid Will and any cost."

"Why?"

"That" Percy said motioning to the opened door "was his little sister. Not just his little sister actually she's like the youngest in their cabin so their very protective of her. So unless you want to become a shish kebab, I suggest you do just that. And for the hair I suggest the Stolls they would know what to do. Anyway… come on time for breakfast!"

* * *

"Okay which of you two did it?" Hades said they were all around the camp fire they were just hanging around till they need to go to sword fighting later.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked

"You know what I mean!" Hades said angrily he had managed to get the cure for the hair from the Stolls who were both laughing their heads off by the sight.

"No I don't think I do" Poseidon said Hades got mad and pressed something on Zeus neck that was beside him

"OWW" Zeus exclaimed "That hurts! Let go of me!"

"Not till you tell me who did it"

"It wasn't me! It was Poseidon!" Zeus said in panic. Hades released him and glared at his brother. Who gulped at his brother's expression. Hades went over to him and grabbed him by the ear and started to pull him toward their cabin.

"Hey, Bro that hurts!" he exclaimed "I think this is counted as child abuse!"

"I don't think you're counted as a chil..." Chiron coughed from behind them.

"Hello boys what are you two doing?"

"HELP ME MR. BRUNNER! HE's GOING TO MURDER ME!"

"No I'm not you idiot" he said pinching his brother's ear harder

"Unhand me!"

"Fine then" he gave his brother one more pinch then pushed him making him stumble and land on the floor.

"Yeah, very gentle bro."

"Anyway. I believe you two have another brother?" he asked then the two nodded "well I would like to have a little….chat"

"Uh sure, sir"

* * *

Chiron and the three gods were alone in the living room of the Big House.

"So Sirs may I ask what happened?" Chiron said

The gods were all looking at him dumbfounded "You know who we are"

"Um yes. Your eyes are a dead giveaway as well as the part Will reported to me that you had a little argument with his little sister. Something about calling screaming at her, and I quote 'he's a big fat meanie and he called me a gosling'. We thought she said godling but she was crying so hard."

"Um yeah…" Zeus said sheepishly "Well our sisters wanted to, I quote "You three were acting like children if you wanted like children you might as well be like children" so the three of them turned us into mortals. To 'try to get along' but you can see where that got us" he motioned to his two brothers who were still glaring at each other.

"I can see that" Chiron said "Do your children know?"

"No" Poseidon said "I think it would be weirder telling them that their parents going to school with them."

"Yeah best keep it a secret" Hades said

"Whatever you say my lords. Anyway Lord Hades I might want to wear some armor if I were you"

"Why do you people keep saying that?"

"Because my lord," Chiron said "Will, Apollo's Son, is the most over protective counselor of all of them. He could turn anyone into a shish kebab if they hurt his brothers or sisters. He's worse than Percy He may be just be a demigod but I have seen the boy turn a hellhound into a shish kebab for trying to hurt their sister and her other siblings aren't much different. She's the youngest if Apollo's children and they tend to be...overprotective."

"I am not afraid of some godling" Hades said

Chiron raised his hands in defeat "just a warning my lord" he said "so I presume I don't tell your three children"

"You presumed correctly" Zeus said

"As you wish" Chiron said "but no I believe that you three have a sword fighting class to attend"

* * *

Percy was pacing in the arena as the students filled in. Once all the kids were in the arena, Percy stood in front with Riptide in his hand. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Alright good morning everyone" he said "As you know I am Percy Jackson. And I hate the freaking formalities but Annie will kick my butt if I don't do this. Um... Right everyone grab a sword and we'll start"

Everyone awkwardly listened to their classmate/teacher. Once they found a sword that felt a bit balanced they all returned to Percy some playing around with their swords others were timid and kept it as far away from them as possible.

"Alright guys I want. Everyone to form a semicircle." once they did Percy started to teach them basic slashes and swings. Then called for a demo partner. Nico, who was getting sick and angry at his cabin mates, saw this as an opportunity to let go if some tension. "Alright guys an old friend of mine showed me this trick before he...left" all the demigods in the session looked down in memory of him.

"Anyway!" he said making everyone jump "thus technique is used by some of the most skilled swords man. The key is to twist your blade and disarming your opponent. It had been used on me before and it's quite difficult. It is both a great defense and a great offence. "

"Yeah don't need to get all big headed couz" Nico smirked "Now show me what you got and don't hold back."

"Yeah right I taught you what you know, Little Cousin" Percy said as they circled each other the entire group was at the edge of their seat waiting to see what would happen.

Nico scoffed "Yeah right I believe it was one of dad's …workers that taught me that time." The two gods looked at Hades curious. Hades himself was confused and thought back. When it had come to him he mouthed to his brothers 'Midas'. The two nodded in recognition as they watched their sons/nephews engage in a fight. Percy was the first to move. He charged at Nico who easily blocked it with his sword. They had it at each other with all they got. Percy even swiped his sword nearly beheading Nico, but he had managed to spin in a matrix totally missing the sword. Once he got back to his stance the two cousins looked at each other in a short pause then went back to the demonstration. Nico had managed to get contact with the hilt of Percy's sword. With one mighty twist, he jerked Riptide off his cousin and pointed his own sword at Percy's neck.

"Who's the little cousin now, Little Cousin?"

Percy did the unexpected. He did a back flip kicking off Nico's sword. Being caught off guard, Nico stumbled backward and fell to the ground.

"Still you" Percy said smirking as he helped his cousin back to his feet. "Alright I want everyone to form pairs we'll have some practice battles.

Unfortunate for Poseidon, he had gotten Hades for his partner. Hades, however, saw this as a chance for revenge. They had both gotten into it head on. Thought Hades did more offence than was necessary. Poseidon had stumbled backwards and fell as his sword skidded away from him. Poseidon isn't used to using a sword so his skills were a bit rusted compared to Hades who had a sword. Hades was about to declare his win when someone had interfered. Hades was soon face to face with Zeus.

They had engaged into battle. They struck and blocked like true swordsmen. Once he had gotten his bearing Poseidon was back on his feet in aid of his brother. It was two against one. But it wasn't a problem for Hades. He twisted back and forth as his two brothers attacked. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching the three in awe. They actually thought that the three were again fighting, but in truth they were having the time of their lives. An experience for Demigods to understand. Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other and smiled. Together they had disarmed their brother and pointed at their brother's neck declaring victory.

The two high fived at their victory. "Point two for the youngests!"

The demigods of the group were in awe. The three had fought just as good as gods. Annabeth was standing right beside Percy with an expression of thought.

"What are you thinking Annabeth?" Percy said

"I think I want you guys in my team at Capture the Flag"

"I'm always at your team"

* * *

**Okay ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS^_^ I manage to raise my grades a bit and squeeze this and most of my assignments. Still will take longer to update till December though but don't fret ideas seem to like a certain part of my head that is reserved for assignment :P Who knew that you need to do entrepreneur stuff in 3****rd**** year as a project, I certainly didn't. anyways im stressed and needed some thing to calm me so I post :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	11. Capture the Flag

**Chapter 10: Capture the Flag**

* * *

The gods, along with the rest of their classmates, were all gathered in the center of all cabins. Annabeth and Clarisse shook hands declaring themselves as the leaders. Since they had lacked number to make it even some campers from Camp Half Blood had joined the party. Percy was at the middle of them with a coin in his hand. Which the gods noticed as a golden drachma

"Alright call it"

"Heads" Annabeth said when it landed on Percy palm; he had whispered something in Annabeth's ear. Annabeth looked at his hand again. Then hit him behind the head. "That's tails dummy"

The gods, along with the other demigods rolled their eyes. They all knew that it was obvious that the side with the head of the god is the heads and the Empire State Building is the tails. It had a head, hence the term heads

"Oh" he said grinning sheepishly "Alright Clarisse you first"

"Chris" she said. It was obvious considering their relationship. He walked over behind Clarisse assuming the role of second in command.

"Percy" Annabeth said "you and your team with me"

There were many catcalls from the crowd as Percy assumed his role as second in command and as their cabin stood behind them. The demigods rolled their eyes at this. But were all thinking of the time they had dunked the couple into the lake.

"Masen" Clarisse chose then the group of Jake walked over to her side.

"Thalia"

"Solace"

"Nico"

"Stolls"

"Katie"

Then finally choosing the demigods of their team.

"Mark" her brother walked over to her though glaring at Chris, but Clarisse glared back. It was natural for him to think of Chris as a threat but Clarisse was worse.

"Malcolm" Annabeth called then Malcolm jogged over to them. Also glaring at Percy, but unlike Clarisse, Annabeth just shrugged it off. Percy had his invincibility anyway. After giving his favorite sister a hug he went to stand beside Percy. And Percy feeling threatened by him went to stand by her other side.

"Nyssa" the tall muscular girl walked over to stand beside her brother, Jake who had his arm around his adoptive sister.

"Pollux" Annabeth called after five more were grouped Mr. Brunner rang his bell.

"Alright so these are the teams for capture the flag"

"Unfair!"

"Why do they have The Big Three kids on their team!"

"Oh shut it!" Clarisse exclaimed "I don't care if they have a Roman Gladiator in their team, we are going to win this!"

"Hey we're definitely no bloody gladiator" Nico exclaimed

"Nico"

"Yeah Perce"

"You're speaking in Brit terms again"

Nico shrugged "went to England before my stepmother told me to come to school"

"You don't go to school?" Lucas asked

"Home Schooled by my dad and sometimes by his…servant, whatever you call them."

"So I'm guessing you and your dad don't have a good relationship?" Hades had head this and was secretly listening

Nico shrugged "I don't know, I usually travel around. He asks for favors every now and then. He did give me this" he said showing his ring "it was his. I never take it off. This is the only thing, other than my sword, that I have that connects me to my father."

"The very scary black one?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, he had it for a while and was passed on for generations" he lied. Nico used this excuse since his cabin asked. Nico was still quite angry at them, especially being put with a bunch of conceited bullies. "It is a very rare kind of metal since way back in Ancient Greece and Rome. It was believed to be mined and forged in the Underworld and cooled in the River of Styx. But of course that is just a legend. It is really like obsidian, black like nightmare, Percy had called it. The only difference is it isn't stone, it's like steel."

"Anyway why are you being called 'The Big Three kids?" George asked. The big three heard this and was feeling panic inside. Mortals weren't supposed to learn about the existence of gods. Nico looked at Percy and Annabeth for help. Thankfully Annabeth had a solution.

"Because Nico is the second most skill full at sword fighting and I need you here right now for the plan. Percy you explain" as she dragged Nico away.

"Thanks a lot Annie" he muttered

"I heard that!"

The six boys shared a laugh as the gods had joined their conversation.

"Anyway why do they call Nico one of the 'Big Three kids?'" George asked "And who are the other two."

"It's more like a camp joke" Percy said making it up as he goes. "Me, Thalia and Nico are the only ones who have a cabin all to ourselves. Don't ask why I don't know either" Cutting Lucas off "Anyway we are almost always together when were at camp. Well when those two are at Camp as you know Nico travels a lot and Thalia has her own group of girl friends. We are one of the strongest at camp. Thalia with the bow, me and Nico with the sword. And coincidently we're cousins. We also have the characteristics of the big three gods in Greek Mythology apparently. Thalia being a natural, yet violent leader" Zeus inwardly growled at that. "Me, for my love of water." Poseidon just shrugged at that though it was unnoticed "And Nico for being very secretive and his dark clothes and sometimes very dark demeanor." Hades just ignored the dark comments "Hence the nickname"

"Go away before I turn you into a shish kebab" Thalia exclaimed that could be heard from across the field. Apparently that weird boy had tried to make another move. Some of the demigod boys tried to convince him not to try that again. And no one other than Percy and Annabeth dared to try to stop Thalia.

"Come on, go find Annabeth while I try to rein Thalia in" Percy said jogging to his cousins direction. Attempting to stop her from committing murder to a mortal.

* * *

The gods waited in anticipation. They were put in border patrol by Annabeth. The three gods were ten feet apart each other waiting for an attack by the lake. Well Hades and Zeus were by the lake; Poseidon was in the lake the water ran by his knee. And much to his brother's amusement, a small fish the size of a palm jumped up and flap his fin back and forth to say hi. They waited as voices started to come closer to their side of the lake. Three kids from their enemy side appeared. Unfortunate for Hades, one of these was Will Solace, the overprotective brother of the Apollo Cabin. The two had engaged battle with Zeus and Poseidon. Their classmates were no match to the two gods, but were good enough to hold them off for a while.

Will stepped forward glaring Hades. "No one calls my sister names" then he engaged into battle with a hunter's knife. They had engaged to a fight. Hades had a bit of a disadvantage as he had never fought with someone with a knife and great precision with a sword before. At some point Hades stumbled back. Will was about to declare his victory when a small rock had hit him on his head. Poseidon had gone to battle. He had managed to disarm Will right as Percy ran with the banner in his hand and Nico fighting off the kids at his tail. Declaring their victory.

"Thanks" Hades said

"Can't let a godling beat us now can we?" Poseidon said with a smile.

"Well one thing's for sure" Zeus said

"And what is that?" Hades asked

"This is the most fun I've had in this trip"

* * *

**AWW brotherly love :P Anyway I am back and i am soo soory for the short chapter also I am in need of ideas cuz after this I am stuck.:P and a small correction. I wrote there that the trip was one day and one night but I cant seem to find a way to connect all of it in such a short time so their trip to 'camp Delphi' is for three days and two nights sorry for any confusion. HOPE YOU Like it AND **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Teachers or Students?

**Chapter 11: Teachers or Students**

* * *

After the whole trip the gods had a better understanding with their children. The gods were now lounging inside their apartment. They were watching the movie, Clash of the Titans. They were all laughing on the couch as Perseus fought with Calibos.

"Perseus is too strong to get beat by someone as amateur as Calibos" Hades said "All his soul does is chatter about 'how he was violated of rights' seriously? What was violated? NOTHING!"

"I agree" Poseidon said "I've met Perseus he was strong. That king was an idiot"

"Your Perseus isn't bad either" Zeus commented "plus back then we couldn't even talk civilly without fighting. Much more agree with each other"

"Yeah good times" Hades said leaning back his arms behind his head. The three laughed and enjoyed the movie till the phone rang. They just ignored it and let the answer machine get it.

"Hello Hello this is the residence of the Olympia Brothers one two and three. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Okay who was the one who thought of that idea anyway?" Hades said

"You did" Poseidon said "We were bored and started to make up different messages for the telephone. Zeus and I recorded you and used that."

"And WHY did you do that!"Hades asked exasperatedly

Zeus shrugged "Hey its seemed fun."

_ BEEP_ "Hello this is Mrs. Brown from Goode High School. I've called to inform you that Mr. Mark Olympia failed to take a Algebra exam. He needs to go talk to Mr. Gonzales after school. That is all, good Day"

"Great!" Poseidon exclaimed "Absolutely FANTASTIC!"

"Don't Worry bro" Hades said "It won't be so bad"

* * *

Ω Scene Change ψ

The door of the teacher's faculty was very haunting. It had a glass window that was translucent so all you can see is the shadows of the teachers walking back and forth. But today, it was really different from the normal 'scary room' demeanor. The three gods looked at the shadows and the noise coming from the door. It was like a party in there! Poseidon cautiously knocked at the door. All the noise stopped. The door opened. The very cranky science teacher opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Zeus said

"BYE!" Hades said to Poseidon and grabbed Zeus' hand and ran.

The teacher looked at Poseidon expectantly. He can't believe that he was getting scared from this woman's gaze. That only happened with his sisters and, on some occasions, his wife.

"I,um" Poseidon stuttered "I need to talk to Mr. Gonzales."

The teacher motioned him to follow her. She led him into the teacher's lounge. It was a room connected to the teacher's faculty. Where they hang out, eat, grade papers other than at their table.

"Wait here" she ordered. I looked around the place. It was like the snack room in Olympus. Just the basic water dispenser, a vending machine and tables. Nothing interesting in the room. Mr. Gonzales entered the room. He had a book in his hand and a bond paper in the other.

"Alright Mark. Sit down" he motioned to the table. He opened the book in front of me "solve the following with the check marks from these two pages. Come inside when you're done"

And with that he was gone. He sighed might as well get this over with Poseidon thought. He read the question in the book.

Find the area of the inscribed polygon given AC=26m

A Triangular piece of land has dimensions 42m, 27m, and 35m. Find the area of the land.

Urg this is going to be a long day…

* * *

Poseidon's POV

Damn it the dude didn't give me my Algebra quiz. He gave me Trigonometry questions. The nerve. It wasn't my fault I got sick. I wasn't going to stay here and be insulted this way. I mean even for a mortal that is cruel. Just because he is physically older doesn't mean he could just do that to kids. News flash I am millennias older than this bozo. I answered his stupid questions. Athena may think that I am stupid. I'm not stupid. I just choose to see things in a different way. I finished the test and peaked through the faculty room window.

It was a shocking sight. There were teachers throwing around pieces of paper. The teacher near the window was actually playing tetris on his computer. This was pure gold. I took out my phone and videoed some of this. One of the bigger teachers had this frizz bee in his hand and tossed it to the other teacher in the other side of the room. There was another small teacher who was in the middle trying to catch the frizzbee. The teacher near my side caught it. Now I see why he was trying to get it. On the frizz bee, there was an embarrassing picture of the teacher as a kid. Braces, and a skirt! The teacher was a dude. HOLY OLYMPUS THIS IS GOLD!

I searched for my math teacher in the crowd. He was asleep his head leaning backwards and his mouth wide open. The teacher beside him was doodling in his face like a kid. There was a handle bar mustache and a uni-brow already drawn. Now he was finishing making cheek marks making him look like some violated doll. I was about to take a picture when the teacher beside him started shoving pencils into his nose. Seeing how many could fit.

One…two…three…four…five…twenty…twenty-one.

The front door opened and the strict looking science teacher is back.

"What is going on here!" the other teachers scrambled back into their seats. Like students when the teacher enters the classroom. I manage to take the picture just before Mr. Gonzales woke up. HA take that you evil(beep)

"We are in a SCHOOL" she scolded "I expect you to be like civilized adults not wild children"

After a few minutes of watching the teachers get scolded like kids I decided that I wanted to get out of here. I knocked on the door again. The strict head teacher's head came out of the door. When she saw me she went back in

"John! Your student is outside!" Mr. Gonzales came out of the room he still had all the writing in his face.

I held back my laugh. "Uh sir" I motioned my hands around my face. Gesturing that he has something on his face.

He rubbed his face and the marker smudged a bit more. I gave up and just gave a thumbs up. He took my paper and his book and told me I was free to go. I casually walked out of the faculty room. Once I had gotten to the hallway I ran in search of my brothers. This was just plain hilarious. I may never look at a teacher the same way again.

**YEY new chapter.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes in the previous one. I know that Percy isn't stupid he is oblivious but I had nothing better to make it funny. **** I was gone for so long that I have lost my roll in this story I accidently made it revolve around the demigods instead of the gods. Oh well live and learn I will try to edit it. This chapter came from first and second hand experience I hope you liked it. Just remember**

**Keep Calm**

**Stay Awesome**

**AND REVIEW!**


	13. One Cannot Understand the Female Race

**Chapter 12: Not to Understand the Female Race**

* * *

It was an unusual day of school for the gods. They had gone to school that day with girls giggling in every direction. And they weren't the only ones that thought this most of the guys, well the non-hormone driven guys, thought it was weird. It had never occurred to the guys, and the gods, that the Halloween dance was close. In fact it was in the upcoming Saturday. It was a girl's choice dance. So most of the girls in their school would find some guy to go, so they don't have to go alone. The gods looked around at the girl strangely.

"I wonder what's up with all the girls" Hades said

Poseidon shrugged "Beats me. One does not understand the female race. It's safer that way."

"Anyway" Zeus interrupted "I have to head to History, which starts in ten minutes"

"And the reason you're going there early is…?"

"You know how teacher lets you seat wherever you want?"

"Yeah…"

"Well in this case instead of going to class to get a seat in the front you get a seat in the back. That way you can sleep throughout the class and the teacher won't be able to say anything cuz they can't see you. So I have to go. See yah" and with that Zeus is out of the 'building'

"Have I ever told you that we have a weird brother?" Hades asked

"A million times" Poseidon replied

"Anyway I have to go too. I have Chemistry next. The teacher is very strict and is usually there five minutes before time. I swear that woman is strange. I was there two minutes before the bell rang and she marked me late. Just cuz she was there before I was."

"Don't worry bro" Poseidon said "Their all like that remember of my trip to the teacher's office"

"I still can't believe you got that in video." Hades said shaking his head "Anyway see you later"

Poseidon went to his locker to grab his Biology book before heading off to class. A girl in a cheerleader uniform was giggling with her friends nearby. She whispered something in their ears and after another set of giggles she walked towards Poseidon. When he closed the door of his locker, his green eyes met with blue.

"Hey Mark" she said flirtishly

"Uh…Hi?" Poseidon said uncomfortable. Poseidon may be known for some of his affairs with mortal women. But never with a very girly, spoiled and … well snobbish ones. He usually likes those who are simple, not so attracted to flashy, like Amphrite and Sally. After all the sea is nothing but beauty in its natural form. He remembers this girl in class. Her name is Danna; she was one of those girls who almost literally had their face dunked in makeup, model thin, and very spoiled. She circled him like she was examining him. And it made him feel more uncomfortable as a frog being watched for dissection.

"You're cute. Not too much muscle… you should totally work on that. We should date so I can tell you what to wear, especially with the upcoming dance. You would look great in a …"

"I'm sorry." Poseidon said trying to find his way out of this perfumed encased death trap. "Uh I already…have a girlfriend" _well more like a wife_

She gasped in disbelief "Are you saying no to me? Do you know who I am? Who my father is?"

"Yes." Poseidon said "But in all honesty if I didn't have a girlfriend… you really aren't my type" _more like my brother's type really_. Her eyes started to fill with crocodile tears. Poseidon combed in hand through his hair totally confused with what to do.

"I am sure there are other guys who would love to take you to the dance." He reassured her as he slung the green backpack on his shoulder and gave her a smile. "Thanks for the offer but I can't see you in class."

He walked to class. But inside he was sprinting in joy to be away from the chemical smelling death trap known as a girl.

* * *

Hades entered class in a nick of time. The teacher wasn't there yet so he took a seat in the back where he usually sits. As he was settling down on the chair, a girl with black hair approached. Her friends were right behind her giving her reassuring looks. Hades knew this girl from some of his classes. She was a sophomore like himself, her name was Jamie. She is a very shy girl from what he could tell.

"Hey Matt" she said shyly

"Hello Jamie" he said totally unfazed, he was not letting his confusion or his curiosity show. "What can I do for you?"

She turned back to her friends who gave told her to keep going.

"Uhm" she said nervously "You know there's a Halloween Dance this coming Saturday. And I was wondering if you would like to be my date"

Hades masked his emotions. His confusion of the event, there was a dance? He had totally no idea. His curiosity on why a very kind and pretty looking girl would want to ask him. Hades was never approached by any girl, mortal or not. Usually it was him who would approach. Most people think of him as unapproachable or have an aura of darkness that drives them all away. He was totally honored for the offer but what about Persephone? Most probably they were watching right now. His sister, Demeter, would never stop in her rant if he ever did a scandal of the sort again. It was a miracle that Persephone had forgiven him after that thing with Maria… but this girl is very nice from what he had gathered.

"I am sorry Jamie" he said "I have a girlfriend back home. But if you want I could save you a dance."

She was totally surprised with the offer. "Really" she said totally in shock. "Thank you so much, Matt. See you then!" then she went back to her friends who were giggling in the corner. Hades rubbed his fingers on his temple. He is becoming too soft. It would totally make the headlines of Olympus times. Hades, the god of the underworld, is going soft and offered a girl a dance. Maybe he was losing his touch. Then the teacher started the class._ Maybe this could take things off my head._

* * *

Zeus was ecstatic when he heard of the dance. Apparently it wasn't told to him that it was a girl's choice dance. He approached a girl he had his eye on. She has beautiful, blond hair, sparkling grey eyes and very sexy.

"Hey Hannah..."

"No" she said automatically like she saw it coming. But before he could say anything else her friend spoke up

"Wait aren't you that other transfer? Mark's little brother?" Danna said, Zeus still didn't understand why all their names had to rhyme or why for some reason all of their names end in a.

"Yeah, and I am not the little brother" he scowled at the thought. While they were here they're triplets so, technically, the same age. Even though in truth, and Zeus won't admit it, Poseidon is, more or less, a century older. "Why do you ask?"

"I asked your brother to the dance this morning" she said "he said no" she looked rather disappointed

"Oh" Then all of the sudden her eyes lit up

"Or maybe we could have a compromise..."

* * *

"No" Poseidon said "Absolutely not"

"Why?" Zeus said "It's just one night and besides it's just for fun. We're being forced to this anyway so why not engage to teenage gimmicks"

"For one, that girl's a maniac. She's worse than Aphrodite. I am practically suffocating just standing a foot next to her." Poseidon said "And another thing. I am not helping you with this little craving of yours."

"Why? You did it"

"Yes and I helped them through some tough times. Not because I want to go to bed with these women."

"Oh, come on bro"

Poseidon grabbed Zeus by the shoulders. "Zeus, you are married to our sister! Don't you think she would be more pissed off that you would blow her off for some teenage girl with your weakness with pretty girls?"

"She wouldn't dare. She couldn't kill me I am immortal"

"Dude! You are married! To our sister none the less! I don't think she would think twice before blasting you off a mountain. No matter how close you are"

The two gods heard a cough and Hades along with Percy and Annabeth were there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hades said with a smirk

"No" Poseidon said sarcastically "Mike and I were just having a loving chat" he said through gritted teeth roughly wrapping his arm around Zeus and giving it a not so gentle squeeze.

"Anyway" Annabeth interrupted before Poseidon killed Zeus with his glare. "We're going to buy some costumes for the Halloween party and were wondering if you guys would want to come. Nico and Thalia are coming too."

"Sure" Poseidon said "Why not?"

* * *

The day of the dance they were all dressed up in their costumes. Zeus also agreed to come, grumbling about not having a date because of Poseidon. Zeus was dressed up as a pilot. He wore an aviator shirt, tie, and blue suit like outfit with pins of a soldier complete with the pilot's hat.

Poseidon decided to become a pirate. He wore a white long sleeved shirt under a dirty brown button up shirt that went right below his hip, a red and black bet, black slacks and boots. He had even managed to find a pirate's hat, an eye patch and a weird parrot plushie.

Hades however was looking like a gangster, wearing a black collared shirt with black slacks, white tie and suspenders and a black fedora. Overall they were a weird looking bunch. They were just about to finish getting ready when the doorbell rang.

Both brothers looked at Zeus who held his hands up in surrender

"Hey I didn't do anything!" he said "I called off the date when you guys threatened to kill me."

"We didn't threaten to kill you." Poseidon said "We warned you that our sister might threaten to kill you"

Curious of their visitor the three gods went to open the door and shocked with who they had found standing there.

* * *

**Alright! here we go. Cliffhanger that one :D  
Anyway thanks for all your reviews. I loved them and no I am not dead yet. I still have a lot of ideas for this. I was just to busy sulking for injustice in my batch, entertaining my cousins from Australia and US, Reading books through the night, and watching fireworks from the roof of my grandmother's house in the province. It was amazing how it looked like it was right above you. Terrifying, but amazing. Anyway I have a couple of ideas for after I am done with this or DMD so I made a poll. Please share your opinion.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**STAY OFFSOME**

**HAPPY 2013!**


	14. Dance

**Chapter 13: Dance**

* * *

The gods opened the door, and met three women that they had missed. The three gods embraced their wives in a loving gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked

"Well we heard you had a dance" Hera said "so we decided to let you have your time with your wives. It's just one night" then she looked at Zeus harshly "And you have got a lot of explaining to do mister"

Zeus looked at his brothers pleadingly. Asking them to save him from the wrath that is his wife, Hades gave a silent chuckle and Poseidon shook his head at his brother's dramatic problems. Poseidon faced his wife and gave her a kiss

"How are you? How is everything in Atlantis? Why are you here? And what are you wearing?"

"Well I am fine. Everything's great. Hera invited me here. And I am your fellow maid of the sea."

Amphrite wore an outfit almost similar to Poseidon's, a white lacy shirt, under a long black cardigan, under a belt around the waist and a denim skirt, with matching boots and pirate hat.

"Well I think its adorable honey. Like being a teen again" Poseidon said

"Yeah… even if I never really had a teenage life…" Amphrite said "This is going to be fun."

* * *

The gods, and their wives, met the demigods in the lobby of their apartment. Percy and Annabeth looked like they had popped out of a book. Percy was wearing a white collared shirt with a red and gold tie, black slacks, a vest and a long robe. Annabeth wore similar except instead of slacks she wore black pleated skirt and long socks. They looked like students from Hogwarts! Nico was wearing a standard cloak, which made him look paler, and a scythe with a plastic blade. He looked like the grim reaper fit for Halloween.

"Hey guys!" Percy called when he saw them. Poseidon heard Amphrite scoff at his playfulness, which made Poseidon hold her tighter.

"Hi" Zeus responded curious he asked "Where's Thalia?" Hera glared at her husband for mentioning the girl

"Oh, she's not going" Annabeth said "she has to meet with her sister." She noticed Hera and smiled nicely "Hello, I'm Annabeth" offering to shake her hand.

"I'm Helen" Hera said shaking her hand different curses and words flowed in her head looking at the child of Athena

"Nice to meet you" she said

"I think it's time for introductions" Percy said

"Right" Zeus agreed "this is my girlfriend, Helen"

The goddesses saw how useless their husbands were going to be and stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I'm Amy" Amphrite said

"And I'm Stephanie" Persephone said shaking the demigods' hands. And once it came to Nico she glared at him venomously. He cringed.

"Alright!" Hades said making nearly everyone jump "I believe we have a place to go to so... Let's go!"

* * *

They into the dark looking gym. The entire gym had their lights closed except for dozens of lanterns and electric torches along with rows of armor, giving it that haunted effect.

"Nice" Percy commented

"It looks almost like my room" Nico muttered "just remove the pumpkins and add a bed" then he wandered off.

The gods were looking at awe with the display.

"This is actually quite creative" Persephone said "it had better decoration than that haunted house in Rio. Then she and Hades went off. Poseidon looked at Amphrite and smiled.

"Want to Dance, milady" he said in an old cowboy accent.

Amphrite gave a slight giggle then took his hand "Of course, sir" and they were off to the dance floor.

Zeus smiled at Hera "let's have some fun then"

* * *

Zeus and Hera were both on a table catching up of everything that happened. Poseidon and Amphrite were doing an old fashioned swing dance, looking like they had a good time as Poseidon managed to flip her in his arms, Amphrite nearly kicking his face in the process. The other students looked at them in awe as they enjoyed their time together. Hades and Persephone headed over to one of the make shift haunted houses that were placed in some of the classrooms, hoping for some entertainment. They had returned to the Gym when all the lights started to flicker. The lanterns all turned off simultaneously. The torches were turning off one by one. The door, slamming loudly on the frame. The students started to scream in panic. Hades and Persephone headed to where Zeus and Hera were, as did Poseidon and Amphrite.

"What's going on?" Poseidon asked through all the screaming.

No one answered as the room started to light up in a light grey. And a dark figure was visibly lurking. Then all of the sudden a white light flickered on the figure, revealing a man in a black coat and half a skull mask, holding a six foot long scythe. The entire hall was screaming trying to get out of the door.

"Surge mea satellites, et egredimini ad nocte huius consecrat vigilia"

"Rise up, my minions, and come out at night this hallows eve" Hades muttered "I think I know who that is…"

The knights around the gym started to move towards the crowd, Holding big looking guns. Then all of the sudden.

POP!

The guns all shot out green and orange confetti. One of the knights headed on stage and removed his… or her helmet. The strict science teacher was dressed in half a knight with a really big smile on her face.

"Alright!" she said "Now that was an amazing scare, wasn't it." the other knights removed the masks. They were all teachers! All wearing similar smirks and grins.

"I was wondering why there wasn't any Adult supervision in this party" Hera said "I just cant believe they were the ones to scare the student body"

The entire student body started to laugh, even the gods. They cheered as their teachers gave a bow.

"Who's the one in the mask!" one of the students asked

"Do you want to unmask the mysterious mask man?"

The crowd all cheered in agreement. The teacher went to the hooded man, but he stopped her from getting any close with his scythe. She did many different attempts. Even using the rifle to disarm him. the crowd was laughing at the display before she did manage to disarm him. The other teachers blocked his way out.

"I think it's time to remove the mask, don't you think" grumbling he took off the mask.

Underneath was Nico di Angelo. The entire crowd broke into applause. Still in his dark and scary look with his dark cloak, he smiled deviously. Scaring some of the people in the front row but laughing all the same.

* * *

After that scene everyone was back into party mood. The goddesses left claiming to have business to attend to. Hades was fulfining his promise and was dancing with a nice girl. Zeus went off to…somewhere and Percy was doing his…business. Leaving Annabeth and Poseidon in their table.

"They did a nice job didn't they, sir" Annabeth said

"Sir?" Poseidon asked totally bewildered

"Of course they might make something better in Olympus. Don't they, Lord Poseidon"

Poseidon paled, knowing he couldn't pull the wool over the daughter of Athena's eyes he asked "How long?"

"Since your argument the day we went shopping" Annabeth said "I had my suspicions since the field trip to camp. I'm actually surprised that Nico or Thalia hasn't figured it out yet. I understand Percy but he's… well Percy. Should I tell…"

"No" Poseidon said "You can't tell them."

"Why?"

"You just… cant"

"Alright sur I promise I wont tell them"

"You cant just promise you have to swear that you won't tell them till this…. Situation is over"

She looked at Poseidon with skeptical eyes. Then sighed "I swear on the River Styx that I wont tell them until you gave the okay"

"Thank you" Poseidon said

"If it isn't too much to ask, how this did happen?"

"Hera, Demeter and Hestia"

She nodded her head in understanding. Then Percy came along with Zeus and Hades.

"Anyway, Percy can you join me I need to get something from my locker." Annabeth said "And I think I need to go home and check on Thalia. Who knows what she could've done to my apartment."

When the two disappeared, the other two brothers looked at Poseidon expectantly.

"What was that all about?" Hades asked

"She knows"

* * *

**YEY another chapter. Sorry for the late update. Anyway I was thinking of making an OC here then make a story all about her and her experiences of her school life with the gods. Kind of like BTS from another person's perspective. But not totally of couse. I added it to my poll which I suggest you check out. The title is "Quest for Belonging" also check out the other story ideas from my poll I added some I forgot about.**

**Anyway…. READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. The Drama King Returns

**Chapter 14: The Drama King Returns**

* * *

Zeus held his tongue till they had returned to their apartment. When they got there he practically exploded

"SHE KNOWS?" he exclaimed "HOW? WHAT?"

"I don't know" Poseidon said sarcastically "maybe because she's like Athena, your daughter I might add, and knows how to read between the lines. I mean all those petty arguments are very obvious"

"I guessed one of them would guess it sooner or later" Hades said "what I don't understand is why she would approach us if she knew. More so why Poseidon?"

"I honestly don't know" Poseidon said "all I know is that we should be more careful. Who knows who might figure it out?"

One of the classes that the gods had together was English. They sat side by side as the teacher walks around with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"Alright class" he said enthusiastically "I've decided that instead of a quiz, we will have an activity. I will divide you into two groups and you will make a play. It should last for only twenty minutes"

One of their classmates rose their hand "what's it suppose to be about?"

"Anything" the teacher said "as long as you keep it PG of course. You can use some stories and adapt to it. You can also use some history if you want. Now everyone push the chairs back"

He asked the class to make a huge space in the middle and proceeded to divide the class. The gods were grouped with Percy, Thalia, three other girls and two boys.

"Matthew, you're the leader. Assign script writers and give me the list of members." the teacher said then left to the other group

"Wha?" Hades said "why me?"

Poseidon shrugged "why not?" Hades sighed then looked at the other members "alright listen up. Here's what we're going to do...

* * *

A few hours and one sleepless night Hades managed to write the script for their play, along with the help of Allison, one of their group members. Poseidon sat with her as they start choosing actors

"Please!" she begged

"Why?!" Poseidon said

"Why not? Please Mark"

"Why can't you ask Mike?" Poseidon asked

"Because" she said "Matthew said to ask you, for one. Two, Mike already has a role I think he's playing one of the lead. And three PRETTY PLEASE! We need two people who look alike and Mike is in the cast already and Matthew is the director so he can't be part of the cast."

"Who's the other guy?"

She smiled "Percy" she said "he wanted to join for the chance to play the crazy one. And you have to admit you two look alike"

He groaned "fine! I'll be in this stupid play"

"GREAT!" she said happily then skipped off.

"What have I gotten myself into" Poseidon asked

* * *

The day of the performance arrived. They were going to have their English class, after lunch which gave the group enough time to prepare for some last minute adjustments. The bell rang and the classroom was turned into a theater like room. Desks were pushed to the sides; chairs were placed in the middle for the audience. Then Hades closed the lights.

"Show time"

* * *

The king, also known as their classmate John, sat on his throne while Sam and Annie were in front of him.

"So" Sam said "you think you are worthy to marry my daughter?"

"Yes" Sam said "I am"

"Well to prove your worth" John said stepping down from his throne "you will have to fight me. I am the strongest fighter in the land no man has ever beaten me."

He takes off his shirt and show off some big muscles and Sam did the same as the crowd laughed. Allison in the sidelines was holding a guitar. And as the two fought, music started to play complementing the fight. The eye of the tiger echoed in the room as the two tried to knock the other down. Finally Sam becomes victorious.

The king slowly gets back in his feet and faces his opponent who had won fairly.

The light closes and without anyone noticing a switch was made. When the lights retuned, the king was face to face with Zeus.

"As the king of this land I shall allow you one more chance" the king said "two doors are before you one leads you to a beautiful woman, the other certain death. Choose wisely for one would cause you your life. Zeus, or Mike, thought for a moment then went for the left side door. He swiftly opened the door and jumped out of the way. It revealed a familiar girl for the young man.

"Bea!" Mike said then darkness flooded the room again. Mike and Bea were both in their home until someone violently knocks on their door. Mike opened the door to guards barricading into the room with the king behind them.

"Where is she?!" he demanded "where is my daughter!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Lies!" the king said then the guards proceeded to capture Mike.

"Bea run" he said to his wife as she saw him try to escape their clutches. She made a break for it and was able to escape.

The lights closed and turned on as the next scene commenced.

Sam was being held down by a pair of guards. "I'll ask you again" the king said "where is she?"

"Somewhere you'll never find" Sam said

"Then you leave me no choice" it was again dark and Sam and Mike were again switched.

The king sat on his throne "release the mad men!"

In the side lines were Percy and Poseidon dressed in black with wild looks on their faces, red and brown marks all over, and were being 'restrained' by a chain. The mad men were released on Mike. Who was now being pushed back and forth like a child's toy, kicked and tormented.

That had left Mike on the brink of death. Bleeding slowly... Mike was dead.

The scene again changed. Sam and Annie met up with Bea in a far away town. Warning them of the king's hunt.

"Thank you" Sam said "we owe you one"

"You should come with us" Annie insisted "you'd be safer"

"Okay"

The narrator comes in "they had escape into the mountains. The king spent years searching in vain. And were unable to find them. And they lived a long and happy life"

The end

* * *

The group had a last group picture. Posing as their character in the story. The teacher held the camera while the others who weren't in the picture were standing behind him. Poseidon elbowed Hades in the stomach.

"Yes?"

"I believe that the drama king has returned"

* * *

**Alright here's the new chapter! The play wasn't mine it is the other group in class. It was so much better than ours. The story was something like Sam and Mike are twins and the king doesn't want Sam to marry his daughter a couple of switching made Mike get killed. I especially like the "Release the mad men"**

**Hahahahah anyway I love you guys please review and vote. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Gang

**Chapter 15: The Gang**

* * *

Turns out that despite spoiled reactions and a lot of whining, Zeus is actually quite good at football. A sport he thought was quite similar with spear throwing.

In PE class a few of the basketball jocks made a run for him. One of his teammates waved at him to pass the ball. But he was more than half way across the field! Zeus tried his luck and threw the ball. After many millennia of spear throwing, he had learned great aim and power in his throw. Some of the other boys watched the ball in awe while others just tackled him to the ground.

His teammate managed to catch the ball and ran to the goal post earning their victory. It took a while before they managed to get Zeus out of the dog pile but when the coach did. He was, again, stuck in between a celebratory one.

"Help!" Zeus croaked from under and the boys laughed. They got off the partially squashed god and Ivan one of the school's most famous football players helped him back on his feet.

"That was some throw, Mike" he said "Hey some of my friends and I are going to go to this pizza place then maybe the arcade. Why don't you tag along?"

_The arcade?_ He thought _well if I am going to be stuck as a teenager might as well make the best out of it_.

"Sure" Zeus said and joined them totally forgetting the rest of the classes for the day.

* * *

"Where's Mike?" Percy asked.

The two gods looked at each other then around the room.

"Maybe he forgot to do his homework again" Poseidon lied hoping his brother is just somewhere in the school "that happened in our old school"

"Yeah" Hades said then returned to reading his book slightly oblivious to the world

"Hey guys" Annabeth said "Anyone seen, Thalia?"

"She's with the new girl"

"There's a new girl?" Poseidon asked

"Yeah" Percy replied "Allison, it's her first week here. The day of the project was like her second day"

"And you know that... How?"

Percy shrugged "she told me. Typically first day attitude try to make friends with one of the first people you meet" he said eying Annabeth.

"Uh huh" she said "I'm going to call her. She has my assignment"

"Why?" Hades asked looking up from his book curious with the demigod's strange action.

"She forcibly borrowed it from me last night. She had an outing with a group of girlfriends the other day and asked to copy my homework... After getting it from my bag first."

Percy laughed "well that's Thalia for you"

"I wouldn't disturb them if I were you" Poseidon said "she said she needed to talk to her... Alone"

Annabeth slightly tilted her head then her eyes widened in realization. She looked at the pair. Thalia was inviting her to join the hunters. She did come to recruit some more hunters. This saddened Poseidon. He was friends with Allison. They weren't that close but the thought of losing a new friend is quite sad. Thalia returned to the table.

"What did she say?" Percy asked Thalia shook her head.

"It's fine though, I won't force her to it if she doesn't want to"

"Okay now that that's covered..." Annabeth said "give me back my homework!"

* * *

The gods couldn't find Zeus in the school, even after dismissal. They headed home hoping he would be there.

"Where do you think he went?" Poseidon asked

"I don't know" Hades said "he better have a good reason"

They entered the apartment and found it empty.

"Does he have his phone?" Hades asked Poseidon looked into the cabinets and found it empty.

"Yeah he has it" Poseidon said Hades took out his and called.

"Put it on speaker"

The phone rings echoed in the apartment.

"Hello?"

"Zeus, where the hell are you?!" Hades scolded then Zeus slammed down the phone.

"He's dead" Poseidon muttered watching his brother's face practically emitting smoke.

* * *

It was already seven at night when Zeus had returned to the apartment. The lights were closed. Thinking he was alone he opened the lights only to find Hades on the sofa with his arms crossed. He jumped and snuffled a scream.

"Where have you been?" Hades asked

"Out" Zeus said slightly scared with the look in his eye. How his son put up with that, he will never know. Hades stood up and stepped closer. It took all of Zeus' will power not to step back. He will not show weakness to his brother from the days of doom.

"Where's Poseidon?" Zeus asked changing the subject.

"He went over to Percy's" Hades said

"Chicken" Zeus said under his breath.

"Now will you answer my question" Hades said towering over Zeus "Where. Have. You. Been?"

"I was just out with some friends" Zeus said "No big deal"

Hades placed his hand on his forehead "Who were you with?"

"Ivan"

"The bully?" Hades asked incredulous "Zeus he was one of the ones who had shoved you into that locker the first day. How can you possibly make friends with those idiots?"

"He was not" Zeus said "besides it's the way of life… eat or be eaten or in this case. If you can't beat them join them"

"Zeus…" Hades scolded

"What's the problem here?" he demanded "is it wrong to make friends? Is it wrong having fun while we're stuck in this stupid punishment?"

Hades stepped forward holding him on both shoulders. Making Zeus look into his scary brother's eyes "Listen here, it may not be wrong to make friends as mortal, nor is it wrong having fun but whats wrong is your skipping classes. We all know we don't want to prolong this dreaded punishment. And I know that we will not prevent socializing. But I am warning you now. Do anything that will warrant it, I will _personally _see to it you will regret your actions."

Zeus inwardly shuddered he knew his brother will know all different types of punishment. It's part of his job as the god of the underworld. Whether it be boring or painful, he will know.

"Don't do something you will regret"

* * *

**YEY finally another chapter. I am so sorry I haven't updated I usually update once a week or two but I am not encouraged/ inspired enough to write faster. And I had a busy week. I had prom just last Wednesday it was fun but I wasn't able to dance with my best friend… oh well. I blame the shoes. My friends might say other wise, but I blame the shoes. I have also been distracted with Pottermore… gotta love it. **

**Anyway I forgot to mention, these next few chapters, along with this one, are going to be concentraited individually, like Zeus's gang, Hades' threat ect. I am planning like 2 chaps each so yeah I'm working on it. Don't forget to vote for the story you would like to see next.**

**Reminder:**

**REVIEW! **


	17. The 'Kings' of the School

**恭喜發財 新年好**

**Happy Chinese/Lunar New year everyone.**

**The new hero of this story should be named Jayson, the son of Ares. My brother found my small piece of paper with all the summaries of the stories. I made the first chapter of "Half-Blood Snape" I want to know what you think. I will update these stories soon. Hopefully I am not so sure with DWR I cant find that small paper.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Kings of the School**

* * *

Despite Hades' warning, Zeus still stayed around the boys from the Football Team. It had made him feel superior again, powerful. He, along with his 'friends', were walking in the school hallways. Looking superior compared to the other kids, they looked at all the other kids with smug looks in their faces. They stopped in front of the lockers of two girls. Bridgette and Denice were two of 'crew' member's girlfriends. They were both talking by their lockers in their skimpy cheerleader uniform when the group walked towards them

"Hey Babe" Ivan said wrapping his arm around her waist. Their other crew member, Ralph, did the same to his girl friend. Zeus was talking with one of his new 'friends', Jonathan. Their conversation stopped when Jonathan saw someone.

"Hey Aly!" he suddenly exclaimed. The new girl just looked at him. She was five-foot-four with a slim frame. She had long blonde hair and the lightest brown eyes. In short, she was very pretty.

"Yes?" she asked

"Go out with me" he said "tomorrow Pizza Parlor lunch time?"

She eyed their friends in disgust as they sucked on their girlfriends' faces

"No thanks" she said "I don't think I want to be used like some…accessory"

"Aww, come on babe?"

"Jonathan, this is like the third time you asked me this week" she said "and I told you before I don't want to be some ornament, like that" she said bobbing her head towards their friend.

"Ouch burn" Zeus said

"Aww come on"

"No" she said then headed off to the other side where Ralph and Denice were both kissing their faces off.

"Excuse me?" she asked them

"What do you want?" Denice asked clearly annoyed.

"Move" she said

"Excuse me?" Denice said "Why would I? What gives you the right?"

"Well" she said slowly "You're in the way and I need to get my books for the next class."

"So?" Denice said "What if I don't want to move?"

She glared at pair, her eyes changing from light brown to pure gold. Ralph noticed and his eyes widened. This did not miss Zeus' eyes either.

He saw those exact same eyes somewhere. He just couldn't remember where.

Ralph steered his girlfriend away from the locker. "Here you go" he said to Allison

"Thank you" she said as she swiftly switched her books from inside the lockers. When she closed the locker, Ralph had this weird smile on his face

"Bye!" he said

"Bye" she replied emotionlessly. Then swiftly left

"What just happened?" Zeus asked

"I can't believe you just did that" Denice said "She's a major bitch. I could've handled it."

"I don't know" he said sheepishly "She has this…charm. It's like you can't not like her"

Denice groaned in exasperation."You're hopeless."

"Aww, come on you know you're the one for me" he said. Denice, who had gotten swooned, lost some of her anger.

"Come on we have to get to class before Madame Whine gives us detention. They started to head to their class

"I remember those eyes somewhere" Zeus muttered to himself "I just can't remember where"

* * *

Later that day...

The students were all in the auditorium, waiting for the assembly to start. They were all sitting according to their last class. Zeus sat with his friends Ivan and Jonathan. Zeus was staring at Hannah, who was sitting two rows in front.

"Talk to her" Ivan said "No way she would refuse you"

"Yeah, go on man" Jonathan said "She's sitting beside Allison switch with her so I can make my move"

"Alright" Zeus said totally giddy about the idea of getting the girl

He headed over to them. Allison sat in the aisle seat very quiet. She was staring blank into space; white earphones were slightly sticking out from under her shirt and beneath her hair. Zeus lightly tapped her shoulder. She flipped her hair making it look like she was fixing it but only removing one ear bud from her ear.

_Nice _Zeus thought to himself_ Very inconspicuous. _

"Can we switch seats?" Zeus asked

She glanced back to Zeus's seat, where Jonathan was mouthing words that were incoherent and was pointing towards Zeus' empty seat excitedly.

She looked back at Zeus "No thanks"

"Come on" Zeus said encouraging her. "Just for a few minutes?"

"Nope" she said firmly and went back to her music. Zeus was slightly down when he returned to his seat.

"Aww, tough break man" Jonathan said "But don't worry. She'll leave her seat at some point then you could go there and just take her seat"

"You think that would work?"

"Yeah man" Ivan said "Always works. Most girls are scared of us guys. They know that we are the more superior. They won't stand up to us, they won't stand a chance."

"Alright then" Zeus said as he waited it out. The assemble started, it was very boring that put most of the students to sleep. All the teachers were back in the faculty room. Only the speaker was in the room, promoting something called pink bat thinking, showing some sort of video.

_What was that all about? _ Zeus thought as he patiently waited. Somewhere in the middle of the video, Allison left to go to the girls' bathroom. Zeus saw this as his chance. He swiftly sat in her place.

"Hey" he said charmingly

"Hi" Hannah said "What do you want?"

"Nothing really" Zeus said changing his approach from the first time "Just want to get to know you better"

Her friend was giggling from behind her, patting her on the shoulder, then went to a conversation with another friend.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Zeus smiled and went into a very happy conversation with Hannah.

"Hey Hannah?" Zeus said

"Yeah?"

But before he could ask her to be his girlfriend, he was suddenly pulled up from his seat. He met a pair of angry gold eyes. Allison had come back and was looking at him angrily holding him by his shirt.

"What are you doing in my seat?"

"Well" Zeus said removing her hand straightening his shirt. He stood at full height hoping to give her a scare with the seven inch difference. "I was having a very nice conversation with Hannah when you abruptly interrupted."

"Well I, for one" she said in the same seriousness in her voice "Was in the girls washroom for less than a ten minutes and I come back with a bozo on my seat."

Zeus was taken back from the insult. "What did you call me?"

"A Bozo" she said "got a problem with it?"

_How dare she? _Zeus thought _how dare she insult the king of the gods?_

"Why I outta…" he said his fist was taken back

"What you would hit a girl?" she challenged "Are you a bozo AND a jerk?"

Zeus had it. He swung his fist towards her head. She managed to dodge the attack and when he was slightly bent down she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Zeus crouch down in pain. Hannah gasped as friends came to him. They dragged a very embarrassed Zeus away from the auditorium.

* * *

"Oh Man, Why did you have to get her angry?" Jonathan grumbled as Zeus tried to get his resolve.

"Well, it's not my fault she's a bitch" Zeus grumbled

"She's not" Jonathan said then had a dreamy look in his eye "She's an angel

"I can't believe she did that!" Zeus grumbled ignoring Jonathan "How dare she embarrass me like that"

"Well what do you have in mind?" Ivan asked

"Whatever it is, I am out!" Jonathan said walking away "If I don't have anything to do with this she won't get mad at me"

"What are you talking about?" Zeus asked Ivan

"Revenge" he said with a mischievous look in his eyes "Come one I'll show you."

Ivan dragged Zeus and snuck out of the school. They went into the nearest convenience store. Ivan grabbed some elastic balloons and dragged Zeus into the aisle with the most disgusting substances there are.

"So… Peanut Butter, mayo? I would choose gum but we would have to chew them all first" Ivan said

"For what?"

"For the Prank!" Ivan said "the prank of revenge"

Soon the pair of naughty little boys was back into the school. A big balloon filled with peanut butter in Zeus' hand as Ivan continued to pick the lock with a hair pin. Once they had opened the locker, they slipped it to the highest shelf. And relocked the locker.

"You think it would work?"

"It will work" Ivan reassured "Some people just need to know who are the kings of this school"

* * *

**Okay I am sorry if you find your names here that are similar i usually use common names. and i had a grudge against some of the other girls i put in this story. Yeah i can hold a grudge. Anyway here is the new Chapter! :D**

**Zeus finally gets what he deserves! :D Thanks for all the support. i am soo sorry i am not a fan of Adoption of story. if you adopt another story no matter how much you explain the plot that it starts with it isnt the same. Sorry**

**Anyway i posted Half Blood Snape's first chapter please check it out**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!**

**:D**


	18. New Best Friend

**PS Chapters 16-22 will be in individual god's POV…as soon as I edit chapter 16**

* * *

**Chapter 17: New Best Friend**

**Poseidon's POV**

* * *

One of the few things that I learned while staying here in this school, is the influence of popularity to the society. The other is the beauty of friendship. After a few months as mortal teenagers, I never once noticed that I don't have any friends. Excluding my son and his friends and the other demigods who attend this school, I would be considered as what they would call a loner. That was until the new girl started to attend. I can tell that she's not just a mere mortal. But she is very kind and very…enthusiastic. I was in chemistry class, and the teacher was in front with a clipboard in her hand.

"Alright class" She said "Today we're going to have new Lab partners"

"Paige Andrews and Marco Collins" she pointed to the second table to the left of the classroom.

"Dale Simons and…

I dozed off a bit. What I didn't notice was I was already called. Allison, the new girl, tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh?" real intelligent Poseidon, real smooth

"Come on new partner," she said "it's time to make stuff explode."

"Awesome" I said with fake enthusiasm.

We sat at the middle left side of the lab. I turned on the Bunsen burner, or at least attempted to. I stared at it. Why isn't it on yet?

Allison laughed then I realized I thought out loud. "You need to light the match on it first." She grabbed the match from the basket at the corner of the table.

"Oh let me" I said reaching for the match

"Zuh" she said slapping off my hand. She turned the knob of the gas and lit the match.

"Oh" I said

She held the long strip of some metal ribbon and placed it on the tongs. "Wanna do the honors?"

I shrugged "Sure" I grabbed the tongs and grabbed one end of the ribbon. I placed it in the fire.

"Now you take it out" she said "see what happens."

I took out the metal ribbon and it started to light up. I stretched my hand farther away from my body and watched in awe.

"It's not going to hurt you" she said "That's a Magnesium Ribbon. It's the stuff they use for the fireworks it will not hurt you if you don't touch it with your finger. It will just slowly burn off"

Surely enough when the ribbon had finished the light was gone.

"You do this a lot?" I asked

She shrugged "More than once. I am a stubborn child. I like to play with fire. I love the sun and its heat. Though I did get burned more than I could count"

She pulled up her arm and on her forearm was half a crescent burn on her arm. Its brownish shade was contrasting her pale skin. And from the looks of it, it is new.

"What happened there?" I asked

"Let's just say that my mortal enemy is metal. I touched a metallic ring in the last chemistry class." She said then smiled "Want me to show you a trick?"

"Depends" I said "does it include anything to do with fire?"

She rolled her eyes "Seriously, ah'm not a friggin child. It's just fahr"

She tore a page from her notebook and opened the tap water half the paper was wet and she grabbed the tongs. She placed it vertically into the fire. She removed the paper from the fire.

She smiled at me "come on look what happened"

On the piece of paper was an impression of the fire.

"Wow" I said "I honestly thought it might catch fire"

"My mom showed me that before" she said "It's an experiment my mom told me about"

"Nice" I said

"You haven't done anything like this before haven't you?" she asked me

"No" I admitted "We used to be homeschooled"

"Sometimes it seems better to be homeschooled" Allison said "There won't be anyone to think of you badly. Or look down on you for small disabilities"

"Why?" I asked curiously "What happened before?"

"Nothing that doesn't happen everyday of my life" she said. This girl is confusing. But I can get her point. Sometimes I can see all the pain demigods experienced, the indifference. I notice her tapping her hand on the table uncontrollably. She just maybe…

"What do your parents do?" I asked

"My mom's a doctor" she said simply "she's always so busy. Its seldom that we have an entire day to ourselves. But we're close."

"Dad?"

Her expression slightly darkened "Never met him"

Possible Demigod. I thought

"How about you?" she asked suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts

"Dad's in prison" I said simply "Mom died"

"I'm sorry" she said "But hey just cause he's terrible doesn't mean you are right?"

"Yeah"

"Anyways now that we're stuck together for the next semester…Friends?" she held out her hand

"Friends" we shook hands. Maybe having a mortal friend might not be so bad

* * *

I had spent a few days with Allison and it had confirmed my suspicions. She's a demigod, an unclaimed demigod. She had moved through many different places, transferred schools. But what I admired was here attitude. She still looked at it in a positive way. Ignoring the fact that I was a god and her, a demigod, she makes a very decent friend, kind and open minded.

"Hey did you know that a group of flamingo is called a flamboyance?" she said suddenly. We were talking about hobbies just a few minutes ago. ADHD strikes again, I guess.

"No" I said "I did not know that"

"And it also means colorful" she said as we stopped by her locker "So are a lot of flamingoes… well theyre pink but what if you dye them all in different colors right?"

"Maybe" I said shrugging. I looked into the history book I had in my hand, when I heard a high pitched scream. I jumped and look beside me. Allison was covered with peanut butter with half of an elastic balloon stuck in her hair. And nearby were Zeus and his new friend Ivan, laughing their heads off.

* * *

**Yey new chapter is done. I started writing this earlier but I was in a bad mood and was very busy. Sorry. I got bad vibes from my former BFF who showed up in the same review class as me with her boyfriend. Reminding me of my failure as a friend…**** Anyway enough of that **

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	19. Deep Trouble

**Chapter 18: Deep Trouble**

**Zeus POV**

* * *

I watched as the balloon of peanut butter fell on her head. I know this must be immature and very ungodly, but I cracked up at the sighed. Half of the balloon had stuck in her hair. Her eyes widened and the peanut butter made her look like some little kid playing around.

Poseidon was fuming. He suddenly grabbed me by my collar and lifted me inches from the ground pinning me to the locker.

"Did you do that?"

"No…" I stuttered

"Of course not" Ivan said "I did that. I'm not going to sit around and have you get all the credit."

Poseidon turned his attention back to his brother _"WHY did you do this"_

_ "She needs to know who's in charge. God or not I may never have children in the future" _Zeus snarled "_All because of her"_

_ "That's not an Excuse"_ Poseidon exclaimed. Wheezing had interrupted their conversation. They turned and saw, Poseidon's dear friend, Allison on the ground.

Percy and Annabeth were already at the scene. Annabeth knelt down beside Allison

"Ally," she said "are you alright?"

"Nuts!" she exclaimed "can't breathe"

"She's allergic to nuts" Annabeth said her face, along with mine, was starting to go pale.

Poseidon dropped me with a thud and looked at Percy.

"We have to get her to the hospital." They carried her in a two man carry and Annabeth started to dial on her phone.

Then it dawned upon me. I nearly killed a girl, a mere child. For the sake of revenge, am I really doing this? Am I turning into my father? Mr. Blofis, who I didn't notice standing there, had seen the whole event unfold.

"You two," he said "come with me."

* * *

"This is a serious matter, boys" we sat in front of the principal on the office. "Almost killing another student!"

"It was his idea" Ivan suddenly exclaimed "he wanted to get revenge!"

"I do not think so, Ivan" Mr. Blofis said "I heard the entire confrontation. You admitted on pulling the prank with Michael as your accomplice"

The principal sighed "This is your third offense of this nature; I have contacted your parents and will be here shortly"

"Sir," I said hesitantly. I am a god I am not supposed to call mere mortals with titles. "My parents are... Well gone and our guardians are in Italy"

"Who is can I talk to about this situation? What as the fastest way to contact them?" he asked shocked that someone would leave behind teenagers to their own devices

"That will be my brother, Matthew" I muttered hopefully, He is as old as a principal usually is. But sadly I was mistaken as he called the secretary to call me brother. I slumped deeper into my chair as I waited nervously.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Brown his secretary led in a man. He wore a suit had this stern look on his face. I can tell he was his father. I mean seriously, it was quite obvious. He was the only one in this room whose parents were called. Also, he looks a lot like his father.

"Good morning, Mr. Clark"

"What happened this time?" he said in an exasperated yet stern tone. "I will explain as soon as..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hades appeared at the other side totally confused but when he saw me his stare hardened which made me try to shrink even smaller "what did you do?"

"Anyways now that we're all here" the principal said "I believe we should start out meeting. Please take a seat gentlemen"

"It seems that these two had a little… trouble making incident earlier today." The principal said "a girl was sent to the hospital just earlier today."

"What?" Hades said and glared at me. "Don't tell me its that girl again. You have got to stop acting like some drama queen"

"I am not a drama queen" I said offended "For one im not a girl. and another, she had it coming."

"What happened?" Mr. Clark asked glaring at his son "Another one of your immature nonsense I presume?"

"No sir" he said rather timid. I stared at him. Ivan Clark one of the most hotheaded boys in this school is afraid of his own father. Then again I am currently cringing under the gaze of my own brother…But we have a thousand year age gap, so I have an almost valid excuse.

"Well it seems that there was a prank" the principal said "these boys filled a balloon with peanut butter and placed it in the locker of their classmate. In most cases, this would be harmless. It wouldn't normally be an offence. But…"

"But?"

"But said classmate just so happens to be allergic to nuts, and caused a rather large situation."

"How were we supposed to know that bitch had those stupid allergies? She deserved it anyway." Ivan said "she refused to help me in class"

Ivan and I had shared the class with Allison. He had attempted to cheat on her in the quiz. But she refused to give him the time of day. Much more look in his direction.

"Do you know what would've happened if the ambulance hadn't arrived just in time?" the principal asked

"She would've died" Hades said beside me. His stare was still as unnerving as ever. No one deserves to die in an early age. Especially for some idiotic prank"

"So let us proceed then. Mark for being an accomplice for this. I am sorry but you are going to be suspended for a week, since this was your first offence. I am leaving you with a warning." The principal said then his face hardened "as for you Ivan I am sorry but this is the third offence. I have no other choice but to have you expelled."

"What!" Ivan exclaimed jumping to his feet. "He's just as guilty as I am, why do I get the harsher punishment? This is injustice!"

"Sit down" his father said sternly "I am sorry for his outburst. But I have to agree with you in this."

"Alright, I think we should have this meeting to an end."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" Hades said out way home. "you nearly killed a girl just cuz she stood up to you?"

"Why are you siding with her?" I demanded "Your suppose to be on my side"

"I am Zeus" Hades said "Just nothing when it becomes this serious"

We entered the apartment building. "Well I have to go across the block I have a project to do with Nico"

"Fine. I'll just wait upstairs" I said as I climbed to our floor. I entered the apartment and met with three angry goddesses. I froze as I hopelessly looked for a place to escape.

"You are in so much trouble, young man"

* * *

**YAY! Thanks for reading. Halfway though with the next chapters for Half Blood Snape and Deadly Wizard Returns. :D might post it before final exams next week**

**coralie14 : sorry cant tell you I'll ruin some of the surprise.**

**Blue Torpedo: Yeah it works though it has to be wet and it has to be cardboard. The water will evaporate in the cardboard and when you remove it, it gives you that impression that it was imprinted on the cardboard**

**TheWickedMidNight: Its some classes some of the upcoming graduating batch take before we have to take the entrance exams next school year. To ensure I won't fail in the entrance exams.**

**To everyone else who reviewed :THANKS**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	20. Consequences

**Sorry for the Short Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Consequences**

**Zeus POV**

* * *

Uh oh

I stood in the corner small and sniffling. Apparently each of our sisters thought of a punishment and I have been in the corner ever since Hera finished hers. Note to self: never get her angry within the reach of a wooden spoon. Being turned back into a four year old doesn't help either. Standing in the corner for an hour as a four year old, actually doubles some if the pain and discomfort, for my legs and my backside. I wiped more tears in disgust. Stupid four year old emotions. I've been crying for what feels like forever till Hestia tapped my shoulder.

I, with my new childish impulses, jumped in her touch and practically attacked her. I cried like a young child. Which, because of her I might add, I am at the moment

"I'm sorry" I said sobbing more which started to make my talking to be incoherent. "Shh..." Hestia patted me at the back while making me sit between her legs.

"It's okay."

"Are you still angry?"

"Not anymore, sweetie" she said as I wiped more tears off my face.

"why don't you go wash up" Hestia said "I think Hera made some cookies and so we can see how long she's got you on house arrest, hmm?"

I groaned. I've known my sisters for years. Hera I've known to be very strict when it came to family. Hestia when it comes to dangerous situations.

Then there's Demeter. She is the epitome of a mother. She's very loving and caring but in everything else she's very stern. She is the strictest of all my sisters.

I went into the bathroom and then I realized that I can't reach the sink. I stretched to the tip of my toes; I could just about reach the faucet. I looked around the bathroom and found a stool. I dragged the stool to the sink then I had finally reached the faucet. I can't believe how big everything is. I can't remember everything being so big. I sighed then washed my face. I walked out to see Hera waiting for me. She opened her arms and I practically jumped into her hug.

"I'm sorry" I said childlike "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't but you could've said no then we wouldn't be in this situation, right?"

"Yes, ma'am" she carefully lifted me, like some sort of child. But I didn't care I was too tired to worry about it.

We walked into the kitchen where Hestia and Demeter were just sitting there. Hestia was eating a cookie while Demeter had a very businesslike face.

We sat on the dining room table; Hera pulled me on her lap. We sat right across Demeter who was stirring her cup of... I think that's tea. I'm not so sure.

Anyways Hestia asked "so... What's the verdict?"

"You're grounded for the duration of your suspension" Demeter said to me "and you are going to be staying with me"

"Where?" I asked scared my sister tends to give the longest punishments.

"Here"

"What?" I said jumping in Hera's lap in surprise, which didn't help any, I noticed with a wince

"Well since neither of us can trust a four year old alone at home. I'm going to stay here while you're suspended and you will also be grounded."

"Why?" I grumbled which actually sounded a bit like a whine.

"Just be lucky I didn't make it a month"

"Wait you said a four yea..." my eyes widened "you're going to keep me like this?! You can't I didn't like being turned into a teenager in the first place much more a child."

"Well it's your punishment, you aren't suppose to like it"

"This sucks" I said crossing my arms

"Watch your tongue" Hera said

"I think he is a little grumpy" Hestia said "I think it's nap time"

"I am not a child" I grumbled "I don't need a nap"

"From all that grumbling I think you do" Demeter said then picked me up from Hera's lap.

I squirmed under her grasp. Why do they keep picking me up?

"Come on, nap time little one" Demeter, much to my dismay, carried me to a room that I swear wasn't there before. The walls were light beige and in the middle of the room was a rather large bed.

Oh no did that mean that...

"Can't I sleep in our room?" I asked

"Sorry but while your grounded you're stuck with me" I groaned as she gently placed me in bed. She kissed me in my forehead. And left the room.

I wasn't going to sleep. I said to myself but after five minutes of staring at the ceiling my eyes were starting to droop, and after a while I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the time. It was already five in the afternoon. I opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Then I remembered what happened. Pranks, sisters, little kid.

I groaned. I think I'm going to be stuck like this for a while. I walked out of the room and into the living room. Demeter was on the phone.

"Yeah... maybe you can ask help from Percy to drive you home…" she said on the phone.

"Who's that?" I asked she held up her hand telling me to wait. I crossed my arms. I hate it when they don't include me in what's going on.

"Okay if her mom can bring you home… it's just one favor, Poseidon… See, she even offered to help. Just come home immediately… alright see you soon" Demeter put down the phone.

"What happened?"

"Well there was an accident…"

"What accident?"

"Your brother's in the hospital."

* * *

**YESH NEW CHAPTER :D hehehe having exams and I wasn't able to finish DMD :D I have learned that the best way to study for English it to write… in Filipino however is another story. **

**Anyways**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	21. Father and Son Accident

**Chapter 20: Father and Son Accident**

**Hades POV**

* * *

I can't believe I, Hades, the god of the underworld, was stuck. IN THE HOSPITAL!

Why? Well it started a few minutes prior to my meeting for Zeus' little misadventures. I had Italian, and Nico and I were invited by George, Percy's friend, to go skateboarding since Percy was apparently too busy, probably with Annabeth.

Anyway I told them that I didn't know how to skate.

"Its okay" George said "I can teach you guys I have an extra board"

"Sure, I'll come but I am going on roller skates if its fine with you" Nico said "I'm more comfortable with something tied to my feet when I travelled in wheels."

"Its fine," George said "but they have a half-pipe. You sure you don't want to just borrow Percy's board."

"Don't worry" Nico said "I've done this before"

I looked at him with disbelief. I never knew my son did these dangerous stuff. That he even knew how to skateboard.

"How about you Matt?" George asked "you game?"

I thought for a moment. Do I want to be at home, where Zeus is most probably gonna get scolded by our sisters, or hang out with my son and a friend... I think the friend wins this round.

"Yeah, sure" I said shrugging "great!" George said "met you at the lobby of Percy's apartment building." he said as the bell rang and he went to his next class.

* * *

It wasn't a lie that I had to go do a project with Nico. It's called operation skateboard. I had to sort through a mountain of stuff.

We found a lot of stuff, old socks, notes passed in class, a Spanish book half burned. No I'm not kidding the book was burned until only half was left. And that part was still charred pretty badly.

"I found it!" Nico exclaimed his feet coming out from under the bed. "The skateboard?"

"No, my ring" Nico said "it was under here the whole time? Man, I thought I lost that thing I had been searching for it everywhere did would kill me if I lost this." he wiped the ring on his shirt then put it back on.

I smacked him at the back of his head.

"We're supposed to be looking for Percy's skateboard not a small metallic ring."

"Well actually I also found the skateboard from under the bed" Nico stated "so, ha!"

I rolled my eyes at Nico's childish attitude.

"Where is it?"

"It's under the pile of unread books" Nico stated plainly. I glanced at the pile. It nearly reached the ceiling!

"Yeah, Percy said it's his collection" Nico said "probably never occurred to him that there was a skateboard somewhere near the bottom. Ah same old, Percy"

"How the heck are we going to get that from down there?"

"Alright I wanna try something" Nico said I wonder how Percy had so many books.

I held them back while Nico pulls the board out from the bottom. "Ready?" Nico said then he gave the skateboard a mighty tug. The mountain of books shook. I felt the whole thing shake under me. Then... Nico was smiling holding the skateboard.

"Success, my friend" he said in a think European accent. Then a book fell from the top of the pile.

"Ouch?" I said rubbing the back of my head. Nico just laughed.

"Well my fellow partner in crime, let us go to and cause more havoc. To the park!"

* * *

It took me a while to realize that Nico was under caffeine. Well actually I didn't realize it he told me. Apparently he and Percy had a dare and Percy dared Nico to drink two whole cups of coffee and see how long he can stay awake. And I have a feeling it's going to be quite a long time.

I joined George and Nico as we walked into the park. Like George said there was a rather large half pipe along with other skating obstacles. There were two other kids just skating around.

"So come on get on" George said laying the board down on the ground. "It's easy. You just have to learn to balance."

After a few more minutes of attempting to ride the skateboard, I had managed to get the hang of it. It was actually kind of fun. And after a few more tries, we went to the half pipe.

"Are you sure you can ride with roller-skates?" George asked "I tried that before. I couldn't get up the ramp."

"That's cause you have to get up before you put on your skates" Nico said then proceeded to climb the ramp. We were right behind him as he started to tie in his skates.

"Are you sure about this dude?" George asked

"Have you ever heard of extreme skating?" Nico asked George nodded while I looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"It's like a game in the tablet." George said "And this has to do with skating in real life, how?"

Nico smiled "let's just say I did a couple of tricks back home"

My eyes widened. He did this in the Underworld? And I did not know?

"Where were your parents at the time?"

"Well," Nico said "my mom's dead, my dad's busy, my aunt and stepmom keeps telling me to eat and the only adult that really watches me doesn't really care if I just suddenly lie dead in the middle of the floor. He lets me do whatever I want"

I may need to have some words with Charon… I thought as George looked at Nico with jealously

"Wow" he said "you're so lucky"

"If you consider getting ignored half the time lucky then I'd switch with you any day" Nico said standing up. "Anyway… let's do this!" he then skated down the ramp. Moving like a pro as he skated through cones. I just stared at my son. I never expected him to be able to do something like that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when …

"Hey Matt let's get a move on" George sad already on his skateboard going down the ramp. I followed after. Just happy to be here all the same.

* * *

The fun lasted no more than two hours, and then we had a bit of an accident. We were all skating around just having fun. At some point they started teaching each other tricks and such. At some point I wasn't looking where I was going… and neither was Nico. we suddenly collided.

I felt a rather sharp pain by my leg. I gasped in pain. When I looked at Nico, he too was struggling in pain. He was cradling his arm.

The next few moments were a blur. I remember arriving in the hospital with the help of Nico and George. Nico seemed to have broken his arm, and I broke my leg. I remember a doctor mending my leg with Nico in the next bed. Then Poseidon passed by the room. And let's just say that when he saw me, he was livid.

"Matthew?" he asked "What in the endless void happened to you?"

"Well" I said "I think I have a broken leg. And my ankle feels like it's also been twisted in a rather abnormal angle."

"What did you do?" he asked his voice filled with worry "And is that Nico?"

"Yep" Nico said waving "Hey Mark what are you doing here?"

"Yeah" I said when it suddenly occurred to me "What are you doing here?"

"Well, our dear brother" he said his voice heavy in sarcasm "decided to prank a friend of mine, I needed to get her here. She's better now. Actually, she seems like about to jump off the walls. So, yeah she's fine."

Then he looks at me. "You do know that I have to call our sister about this right?"

"Yes" I said "I think she's at home though, she came to …take care of things."

We simultaneously shuddered. We've been at the wrong ends of those situations before. Not a pretty experience. And none that we would want to happen, I might add.

"alright" he said then proceeded to call at their house."Hello?"

"Sis…? Uh which sis? Ah… well, Matthew seemed to have a little of an accident. He broke his leg" Poseidon said on the phone. "okay"

"Whose that?" I asked as he handed me the phone.

"Demeter" he mouthed

My eyes widened. Oh gods I am dead.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously

"You stupid little boy." She practically shouted through the line "I can't believe you would do some stupid stunts. And break your leg? You're lucky that you're injured or else you'd have it worse than your brother right now for doing something so stupid."

"It was an accident" I said "Anyways the doctor said I have to keep still for a while. Plus it's not like I meant for this to happen."

"I'll deal with you later" she said "hand your brother back the phone"

"For you" I said holding out the phone to Poseidon.

"Hello... yeah well we just have one last problem, we have no way home…." Then Alison came into the room, she still had her whole upbeat personality.

"Hey Nico, Matt" she said smiling Nico waved with his unbroken arm. I just nodded "What happened" her expression changed to worry.

"skateboarding accident" I said plainly

"Well it looks like you may need a ride home" she noted slightly listening to the heated conversation with Poseidon and Demeter then her expression brightened when a woman in her thirties entered "Hi mom!"

"Hey Ally." She said "Feeling better?"

"yeah." She said "Hey Mom, this is Matt, Mark and Nico."

"Sup" Nico said

"Hi" I said

"Hello" her mom said. She was wearing a lab coat of the hospital. She had a stethoscope around her neck. She had black hair, unlike her daughter who has blonde and bright brown eyes.

"Mom, they need a ride home, can we at least help them?"

"Sure, my shift is nearly done" she said "I have to go on my last round on patients see you later" she kissed her daughter at the top of her head. "It's was nice meeting you three"

"Hey Mark, mom said we can bring you home later"

"Really? Thanks" he said then returned to his conversation with Demeter "hey Allison said her mom can bring us back to the apartment… okay… okay… see you later sis"

"Well?"

"One thing's for sure" Poseidon said "She's pissed

I looked at Nico and shrugged "It was an accident."

* * *

**YAY I'M DONE… with the next chapter and exams :D anyways I am not so sure who's POV to have next so I'm setting up a poll for you to tell me what who you think should have the next POV. I am currently celebrating and writing a small one shot dedicated to my teacher I'll post it sometime later this month. :D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	22. Unusually Different

**Alright the results for the poll: Who should get the next POV**

**Poseidon: 62%**

**Hades: 37%**

**Zeus: 0%**

**Poseidon wins, Next Chapter would be Hades**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Unusually Different**

**Poseidon**

* * *

I stepped into the apartment with Hades leaning heavily at me. Not that I'm complaining he's not as heavy as it seems to be. But of course, it us still unusual for a god to carry another god with a broken leg into an apartment. We entered with Demeter sitting in the sofa.

"Goodness gracious, you two! How can you two be so irresponsible? Much more careless"

"Demi" I said struggling under the weight "Sis, I love you but I need to help Matt here to something or else we're both going to be seriously injured"  
She was about to return with a smart resort that was until she noticed Alison

"Hi" she said "I'm Alison."

"Demeter" she said my eyes, as well as Hades', widened. "But I am often called Demi"

"Nice to meet you Demi" Alison said from Hades' other side. Then she looked ahead her expression changed

"Aww" she said sweetly I followed her line of sight. I saw a child no more than four years old. She looked at me in accusation "you never told me you had a little brother."

"Uh, I have his name is Mike" I said feigning confusion I had a feeling that I know who the little kid is. But I have to clarify that later today. Maybe even some teasing. Oh, the possibilities.

"Where is mike" I asked Demeter. Sure enough they had thought this through.

"Mike is with Tia. And of course while Tia takes care of some stuff with Mike, her son James here stays with us"

"Oh..."

"Aww" Alison said again them let go of Hades' other side. Unfortunately, it took me by surprise.

We both yelped as we fell to the sofa. Hades landing on top of me.

"Sorry bro" he said as he rolled off me and into sitting position.

"It's fine" I said

"Aren't you just adorable" Alison had the little boy in her arms. "How old are you James?"

"I'm four" he said practically grumbling as he was being coddled by Alison. She then stopped to look at us on the sofa.

"I think it is better if Matt gets to bed. I can make a last check on everything before I leave."

Hades stared at her. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Well considering that my mom is your doctor, and the part that I have mended more bones than I could count, yeah I think I know what I'm doing" she said then looks at me

"Come on let's get him to bed"

* * *

We managed to get Hades in his bed. There were books scattered on the floor, sheets of paper here and there, used clothes on some of our trunks.

"Sorry for the mess" I said sheepishly

"It's fine" she said then started to gently elevate Hades' leg. She frowned

"What's wrong?"

"His ankle wasn't set."

"Isn't that the reason he's in the cast?" I asked

"What! What's going on?" Hades asked

She ignored him and walked towards me. She whispers into my ear.

"We need to set it back or it will be like that permanently." she said "hold him down"

I went beside Hades who has a suspicious look.

"Now mark" she exclaimed grabbing Hades' ankle.

"What's going on" Hades demanded with a stutter. I held him down while he struggled.

"Alright Matt, I'm going to realign your ankle. On the count of three"

"What! No Mark Unhand me!"

"One. Two..."

"Don't"

"Three" she twisted his ankle. Hades gasped in pain.

Alison smiled "alright! All done!"

"What no blood?" Hades said sarcastically between his teeth

"Yep" she said enthusiastically "I've mended broken bones and twisted ankles before never had I have one that drew blood. Or at least not when it was already bleeding"

"Honestly" Hades said "I don't know what to make of that"

I just chuckled

* * *

As soon as Alison left, I looked at Demeter.

"Alright, I want to know what's going on" I said

"Me too" Hades said with a sneer "what are you doing here? And what's with the child?"

Zeus growled at him

"None of that now" Demeter said to Zeus who was about to launch himself at our disabled brother.

"This was Hestia's idea. Saying that he keeps acting like a child. So he is stuck like that for the duration of his grounding and his suspension."

"Then why are you here?" Hades asked with a dark undertone in his voice

"I am here because as it seems the three if you don't know how to take care of yourselves." Demeter said "and I don't think it's wise to leave a four year old here alone."

"How is he alone?" Hades asked "I'm going to be here"

"That's another thing; seeing as you were stupid enough to injure yourself" Demeter said "it seems that you need me more that you think"

"I'm not stupid" Hades protested

"It was an accident"

"Well that accident left you stuck here for two weeks"

"It wasn't on purpose" Hades grumbled under his breath

"Well one thing's for sure" I said

"What?" Zeus asked. I picked him up. He squirmed violently in my arms

"I'm not the little brother for a while" I said smiling

We all laughed except for Zeus who was desperately trying to pry his way down.

* * *

The next day just so happened to be a Friday, so I still had to go to school, after all those issues the day before. It felt strange walking to school alone. I mean sure, its near. But I am used to having Zeus and Hades nearby. Or at least suffering school with me.

I walked into school and walked to my locker. I got locker 820 and my friend Allison was four lockers down. So I usually see her before the classes start today was no different. As soon as I closed the door of my locker, I found her staring right into my eyes. I jumped in surprise.

She smiled "Hey Mark! How is Matt? Is his foot any better?"

"Yeah. His foot is actually feeling better he said" I told her "but he still was ranting that we didn't warn him before setting it."

"Would he allow me to set it, if he knew?" Allison asked crossing her arms.

"No not really"

"Well there's your answer."

The bell rung loudly, signaling the ten minute mark before class.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" Allison said dragging me through the corridor.

"This feels so strange" I said. It was lunch time; Percy was not in school due to a swimming competition. Which I have to say was a really obvious yet unfair move. Annabeth was also missing, probably nagging on Nico, like Demeter had on Hades. Thalia was hunting for more hunter candidates.

I sat with Allison outside by the trees in the small park inside the school. She was playing a gold harmonica then stopped and looks at me. "What is?"

"I don't know not being with my brothers. I mean usually I like being alone and away from them, but now…"

"You miss them." She said "That's what happens when you have siblings."

"But why?"

"Cuz you love them" she said "Even if they would piss the heck out of you, without them you will always feel this empty void. That's what it feels like being an only child. You would always find someone to be with, someone to keep you company,"

"How do you know these stuff?" I asked her as she was about to place the harmonica back in her lips.

She just shrugged "I always wanted a brother. I wanted an older brother. Well seeing as I am already here that's not going to happen. Being an only child sucks. You always feel alone, you don't have anyone to tell secrets to, make mischief at home. You don't have anyone to keep you company. You don't have anyone to bug you every now and then. I only have my mom. Seeing as she is also an only child, I don't have any cousins. My father left when I was very young." She looked at me in the eye. "That's how I manage to do so much yet have so much emotion. My solace was music and animals. Back in Texas, I had a horse I usually ride around the fields. And when I came here, I only have my guitar and this."

She held up the harmonica. It was as lustrous as Imperial Gold; Victorian style designs covered the small instrument. White letters adorned one side of the instrument.

"This was given to me by my mom, it was my dad's. I've had it since I was eight. This is the only thing I have of my father." she said "I have always kept it with me. It was the only thing that had kept me from feeling so alone."

"May I have a closer look?" I asked

She looked at me warily "Just be careful with it" she gently placed the harmonica in my hand. I turned it over to the letters.

The letters were familiar, I just can't remember where I had seen it. I returned the small instrument back in her waiting hand. And we had returned to our peaceful afternoon, until the bell rang, of course.

* * *

I walked home later in the day, it was strange being alone. I was just standing by the gate of the school just waiting. I had forgotten that I was alone today. I walked into the building and up to our apartment.

"How was school?" Demeter asked when she opened the door

"Unusually Different"

* * *

**Yey! New Chapter :D sorry its been a while since I had updated. I am writing another story with my friend, DM… well it was another rewrite of what we had been writing… rewrite number2 :D it actually came to a point that I nearly typed Alyce instead of Allison. Hehe and my best friends had just graduated. I just can't believe that I got too sick to go. Im the worse friend ever. Anyway this is for them. The void will always be there now that my 'sisters' have left for the next chapter of their lives. **

**Anyway, Please Read and Review!**


	23. Kidz

**... I OWN NOTHING! *Door slams **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kidz**

**Hades**

* * *

After getting stuck with Demeter and Zeus the kid, let's just say I want to get out of this house. Demeter's continuous chatter on cereal, Zeus's continuous complains. If I wasn't stuck like this I would've left already.

Actually once there was a time where Zeus had gotten so bored he started acting like a kid in the room. He would ask too many questions. It's annoying really. He's still in the room!

"So Hades, can you play a game with me?" Zeus said smiling like a small child. I looked at the clock on the wall of the room. It was just ten in the morning!

I groaned "Fine!" I said "What do you want to do ?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I want to sleep? Read perhaps?"

"Other than that" Zeus said frowning.

"Alright, do you know how to play chess?"

"No" he said

"Do you want to know how?"

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. He went to the drawer in the room, where our sisters had placed a couple of board games. He took out a wooden black and white board. I taught him the places of the pieces and their moves. After a few minutes of teaching, we started to play.

After two minutes of playing I was getting the upper hand, but I have to admit, he is good for a first timer. We both got so sick bored that we started to play rock paper scissors. It had started after lunch. And then Poseidon entered the room

"Hey guys" he said and I was still playing with kid Zeus "What's going on"

"Playing Rock paper scissors." Zeus said playfully "I already have 1763 points"

"HELP!" I said pleadingly "He's been driving me nuts for the past four hours"

"Hey, we did that before." Poseidon said "I remember reaching 1 million"

"Oo!" Zeus said "I want to do that too! 1770"

"Thanks a lot Poseidon" I grumbled

"Anything for you big bro" he said smirking then he left the room. Sometimes I hate having brothers. They can be so annoying.

Even before, Poseidon was slightly getting on my nerves. Slightly because that time I also wanted to play with another boy. Can you imagine spending twenty four hours a day for little over one millennia with three girls? And you can't escape those three. Like me right now. Then a totally genius plan came into my mind.

"Hey Zeus" I said "I am really tired; I need to go to sleep. Maybe you could bother Poseidon."

He just shrugged "Sure why not" he said finally leaving me some peace.

* * *

I thought I would have a peaceful weekend. But sadly…no. I woke up to little kid…kids.

"Wha!" I sat up. And was shocked with what I was seeing. A blast from the past, a small child with unruly black hair and sparkling green eyes was lying on my stomach.

"Poseidon?" I asked bewildered.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully "Wazzup bro"

"Why are you soo…"

"Small? Young? Hyperactive?" Zeus added

"Yeah that"

"Well" Poseidon said "apparently we don't have school till Tuesday because of the storm"

"What storm?" I asked then thunder rumbled outside.

"That storm" Poseidon said "Well we wont have classes on Monday so our dear sisters thought it would be hilarious to turn me into a child to keep this twit company"

"Hey!" Zeus said "I'm not a twit"

"Of course, you aren't" Poseidon said sarcastically "So I think I'm stuck like this for a while. Or at least until our dear sisters decide that I don't like being punished when I haven't done anything"

He said the last part a little louder and he was shouting towards the door. Probably hoping that Demeter would change him back. Which is highly unlikely.

Demeter's godly powers don't include de aging someone. That would be Hestia. I remember back then she had used me as a training dummy. I hated every second of it.

"Not my doing Poseidon!" Demeter called back. "And I told you two not to wake Hades. Do you two want to return to the corner?"

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other with a twinge of fear in their eyes. Poseidon jumped off my bed and along grabbed Zeus' hand. He pulled him all the way to the other room.

"We didn't do anything!" Poseidon screamed as they entered the other bedroom.

"WE'RE INNOCENT!"

The door slammed at the other room as Demeter had come into the room with what looks like another bowl of cereal.

She shook her head. "You two were a disaster all those years ago. I'm not sure how we're going to handle those two"

"Hey you're the one to talk" I said smirking "you use to join us in our antics"

"That was a long time ago" she said giving me the bowl of cereal. "Besides you blackmailed me into it. So technically I didn't do it willingly"

Swallowing a few spoons of cereal, I said "Well I never forced you at knife point so technically. You willingly joined us"

"Whatever" she said then there was a small thump of someone falling.

"Oww"

"I have to see what those two have done this time" she said she left the room. I grabbed the crutches from my bedside and went to see what had happened.

I walked to Demeter's room where the two were staying. Poseidon was rubbing his elbow looking down as Demeter scolded him.

"Why would you climb the cabinet? You could've ask for help"

"I'm sorry" he said "I won't do it again"

I smirked. Strangely, after being deaged. They actually act the age they were turned to. I've seen it a lot in Zeus, and now Poseidon. This will be an interesting weekend all right.

* * *

Monday morning, Demeter had finally allowed me to walk around a bit with the crutches, after much begging on my part I might add. The two were still kids and Poseidon was more agitated than ever. He's been begging to call Hestia to change him back.

"Please!" he said to Demeter "Come on. I don't like being a kid."

"Fine" Demeter said after Poseidon begged her for nearly an hour. She reached into her pocket and took out a drachma. "Call her."

"Yes!" he said getting the drachma "Come on, Zeus"

"Not until you finished the food on your plate" Demeter told Zeus, who was about to jump out of his chair. He stared at the last piece of toast on his plate. Then he picked it up then placed it on the placemat.

"Okay, I'm done!" he said jumping off.

"I told you to finish…"

"You told me to finish the food on my plate" Zeus said "It's not on my plate"

Demeter glared at him. Zeus scurried back to his chair and just took the piece of bread, taking a large bite on the way.

"Let's go!" he said to Poseidon as they both marched their way to the bathroom

I laughed at the my two little brothers. Demeter shook her head "Kids"

* * *

**YEY! Finally done with the individual chapters. :D I have almost totally forgotten how to write in third person. I am going to try it again. This is btw the last chapter that is in first person. So yeah. Sorry its soo short. I just realized that if you don't update for soo long, reviews come way too slowly. I mean I posted a chapter in DMD like two days ago and I have only one or two reviews on the first day. Oh well :D**

** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	24. Little Duo in the Supermarket

**Little Duo the Market**

* * *

The gods were asleep in their room. Poseidon and Zeus were both in Poseidon's bed, seeing as they had knocked out from playing too much. There was nothing in the agenda for that day seeing as it was Sunday. It's been two months since they have been sent to Goode for their 'brotherly bonding' as their sisters called it. And what's worse, both Zeus and Poseidon are turned into four year olds while Hades has a broken leg.

Demeter woke up Zeus and Poseidon at 9 am which is early seeing as the two slept rather late for a pair of 4 year olds. They had a pillow between them, and both had an arm around said pillow. It looks like they were hugging each other and sharing a pillow.

"Aw… they look so cute" Hera said from behind Demeter. "Don't wake them up yet, I have to get a picture of this."

Hera conjured a camera and took a picture of the two brothers. The flash woke Poseidon up.

"What was that" he said groggily.

"Nothing" Hera said hiding the camera behind her back. Poseidon saw nothing wrong about it, so he went back to sleep.

"Wake up, you two" Demeter said shaking the two. Poseidon tried to swat away her hand while Zeus opened an eye. Half his face was still buried in the pillow he and Poseidon shared.

"Why?" he mumbled inside the pillow.

"We're going to the supermarket" Demeter said. "We couldn't leave you two here with Hades with his broken leg."

"I heard that" Hades said glaring at them for a millisecond before turning the other way.

"So you tow are coming with us" Demeter said ingnoring Hades' comment. "Now get dressed you two."

"Can't we go later?" Zeus whined

"No," Hera said "Now get going"

Zeus groaned and started to shake his brother awake. "Come on, Donny. They want us to wake up"

Then Poseidon did what he had promised Zeus the night before. When Zeus touched Poseidon a pillow flew to his face. Zeus made a face. Then proceeded on a different approach.

"AH!" Poseidon was jolted awake by the sudden weight that attacked him, "What was that for?"

"You won't wake up" Zeus said innocently.

"Will you two pipe down? I am trying to sleep" Hades said from the other bed."

"Fine" Poseidon grumbled but couldn't get up. "Uh, Zeus…get off me!"

"Oh right" he jumped off his brother and went to get changed. This is going to be a weird day.

* * *

"What do you think that is?" Zeus said

"I don't know." Poseidon said beside him. "I think they said it's a fish."

"Why does it look like that?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the sea expert here"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Yes"

"No"

"What the heck are you two doing?" Hera suddenly said behind them. They jumped and nearly hit the glass separating the produce from the people.

"Looking at stuff" Poseidon said still staring at the big eyes of the fish.

"What the heck IS that?" Zeus asked still staring at the fish. Seeing as they were barely four feet tall they could see the produce at eye level. They have been staring at the fish ever since they have gotten to the produce area.

"It's a fish" Hera answered.

"What's with its face?" Zeus asked "it has a really big mouth I can see his tongue."

"It also has really beady looking eyes" Poseidon added. "Is it supposed to be like that?"

"I don't know" Hera said exasperated. "Come on, we have to meet Demeter at the meat section"

"Isn't this the meat section?" Poseidon asked "Technically, fish is a meat. It's just not cow meat or pig meat."

"Let's just go" Hera said picking up Zeus and placing him on the seat of the push cart. "Come on, Donny."

"Why does he get to walk?"

"Because I'm older!" Poseidon said proudly

"So?"

"It means I get to walk while you get to seat on the baby seat" Poseidon said cheekily

Zeus sticks out his tongue out at Poseidon. Poseidon retaliates by doing the same thing. Hera's eye was slightly twitching. She was resisting on scolding the two little kids.

They found Demeter farther in the meat section. Poseidon went to look around at the glass. While Zeus whined from the cart.

"Get me down!" Zeus exclaimed from the cart. He crossed his arms as he was ignored. He looked around. He holds on the bar of the shelves. Then he slowly crawls his way down. He knocked over one or two cans of soup. But in the end he had reached the bottom, and went over to his brother.

"Hey Zeus" Poseidon said looking strangely at the assorted meat in front of him. He titls his head. "What do you think that is?"

"It looks like a tiny pig" Zeus said also titling his head

"It can't be there's a part cut off"

"No wait I think that's the leg" Zeus said "What is that?"

They turned to another side of the counter. "I think that's the snout" Poseidon said "Man, I could never look at meat the same way again."

"No its ears" Zeus said he reaches his hand over the glass.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Zeus asked.

"Come on lets go find, Demie and Hera before they leave us here" Poseidon said he grabbed Zeus' hand from grabbing whatever is inside of the glass. And they went in search for the push cart.

* * *

The two found the two goddesses near the fruit section. Poseidon and Zeus instead looked at the prices that were within their reach.

"Two dollars per kilogram?" Poseidon asked "I mean isn't one of those kinda heavy?"

"I think one of those is actually one kilogram already" Zeus said eying the melon.

"Then why don't they just say two dollars per fruit?" Poseidon asked "it's not like they're not gonna get their money's worth"

"Maybe they think that they could get more of their money's worth?" Zeus said "So if they buy a lot. They add like what half a kilogram?"

Poseidon shrugged. "I don't know with this market people."

Zeus reached the counter to try to touch a fruit. The sales lady starts to scold them. She was talking way too fast for any of the two to understand but she was mad.

So the two gods did what they could. They ran to their sisters.

The two were not left out of their sister's sight afterwards but that didn't mean they stopped making mischief. There was a stand giving away free samples. The two walked over to the table where the nice lady was giving away free samples.

"Hello dearies" She said nicely "Want some free samples?"

"Yes please" Zeus said in his innocent look.

She gave both Zeus and Poseidon a free sample and returned to their sisters. They stared at the thing on the stick.

"They don't expect us to eat this do they?" Zeus asked Poseidon.

"I think they do" Poseidon said and put the brown thing on a stick in his mouth.

"Yuck. Why did you eat it" Zeus said disgustingly as Poseidon chewed on the little cube.

"It's chocolate" he said smiling. "I like chocolate."

"Well I'm not eating it" Zeus said putting the small sample on the cart. "Who knows how long it's been exposed."

"Hey. You were the one who wanted to get one" Poseidon said

"I didn't know what it was" Zeus said "Don't you have any idea what could stick to chocolate?"

"Yeah. But so?" Poseidon said "it's not like we could get sick."

"You got sick a month ago"

"And that's because Athena hates me" Poseidon replied. "So anything related to her. would cause bad to me."

"Uh huh" Zeus said then Hera called them

"Come on you two, it's almost time to go" Hera said then they went to the couter.

* * *

"Cereal"

"Cereal"

"Milk"

"Canned meat"

"Cookie!"

"Bacon"

"Fruit"

"Cereal"

"Why did we buy a lot of cereal?" Zeus asked Demeter

"Because you three haven't been eating breakfast"

"But cereal?" Poseidon asked. "Seriously? There is something called bread."

"Don't" Hera said "just don't"

"Alright" Poseidon said "But this isnt over"

"Of course it isnt" Zeus said then whispered in his brother's ear "it never is"

And after they had finished paying they headed home. Which ends the adventures of the Little Two of Three in the Supermarket.

* * *

**Alright, I make singit singit a chapter. :D**

**Mother's Day special. thought it would fit better in this part of the story. :D**

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	25. Winter

**Chapter 23: Winter**

* * *

After a week more of craziness, Hades was finally out of the stupid cast and Zeus was back to his sixteen year old self and the two were back to school. December had arrived in New York and snow had started to fall. The three gods had to practically shovel their way to school. Demeter had left them after the week was over, which was a relief for both Zeus and Hades.

The three gods entered the school soaking wet and slightly freezing.

"I can't believe they still ask us to come with this terrible weather!" Zeus exclaimed "that is quite unfair"

"Oh, stop whining." Poseidon said removing his coat and rubbing his arms warm. "It's just frozen water"

"Yeah, frozen water that could be felt all the way into your bones" Hades muttered sarcastically

"Well, it's better that a hot winter" the three gods jumped in surprise. Behind them was Poseidon's friend Allison. She was still wearing three layers of coats, gloves and about a thin layer of snow. But she didn't seem to mind "I heard that in other countries, winter is still thirty six degrees! I mean, seriously?"

"You're still covered in snow" Hades noted She smiled at him sarcastically

"You don't say" Over the week the two had become friends from a common acquaintance known as Sarcasm. Both could talk for hours just contradicting each other and snapping things back and forth. It was rather poetic in a sense... A very strange sense at least.

"I think he meant is why" Poseidon said "doesn't tour mom bring you to school"

"Well" Allison said removing a few layers revealing a purple long-sleeved sweater over a blue shirt. "She had this convention again and I took the bus here"

"the bus stops right outside the school" Hades noted "it's not possible to get that much snow on you after walking five meters infinite school unless the snow was until your head which I highly doubt."

She glared slightly at Hades. "Alright let me rephrase that I took A bus here. Walked from three blocks down to here."

"Why?"

She just shrugged "Mom is busy. She leaves me money, then I know how to get here by myself so... It's fine."

"It's fine?" Poseidon repeated "you were out in the snow. Alone. While it was practical pouring snow outside."

Allison shrugged. "You get used to it"

"Really? That's all you have to say, you get use to it?"

"We have to get to class" she said changing the subject.

"Alright" Poseidon said "but his conversation is not over"

"Sure, sure" she said waving it off. Then they all went into their classes.

* * *

Later after their third class, the office announced a half day due to a coming snow storm. Poseidon waited for Allison outside of the Math classroom. Zeus came out of the classroom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Poseidon

"Waiting for Ally"

"She was the first one out of the class." Zeus said "why are you looking for her."

"Because knowing her she would try to evade the conversation." Poseidon said "hopefully she hasn't left yet"

Poseidon swiftly walked over to their lockers while Zeus slowly followed his brother.

In the hallway, Allison was putting on her left glove when the two gods arrived in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" she said "Wazzup! How's it goin? That's great but as much as I love to talk I need to get home"

"Oh no you don't" Poseidon hooked his arm at hers and they turned in a circle. "Did you not hear that there is a storm coming? You're staying with us and ask your mom to come get you from our place."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You want me to join you walking four blocks away from school where I only have to walk three and a bus to get home?"

"Yep," Poseidon said smiling

"And people say I'm crazy" she muttered "as much as I would love to I really need to go before my mom gets home and the rain worsens"

"This is why you should come with us." Poseidon said as Hades had appeared from the chemistry Labs.

"Come on then let's go back to the apartment" grabbed Allison by the arm while Hades looked confused at Zeus.

Zeus shrugged "I don't know what's going on in his mind either, just better go with it."

* * *

The four teenagers arrived in the apartment soaking wet. Hades went to turn on the heater while the others where removing one by one layers of coats while slightly shivering.

"See," Poseidon said while his teeth were slightly chattering. "I-I t-told you it w-was c-c-c…" then he sneezed loudly.

"Yeah, its cold and you caught one as well" Allison said removing her coat. She was back to her purple sweater and blue shirt. it wasn't even the slightest bit wet.

"H-How the h-h-heck are y-you not w-wet" Zeus exclaimed

"Rain coat" she said pulling up the top layer of her winter attire. "It's water proof and reaches like half a foot below my knee so I barely get wet."

"Didn't think of that" Poseidon said. "Anyway, tomorrow's the start of Christmas break"

"Yeah I know" she said. "I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go sleding some time after Christmas."

"That would be nice." A girl's voice said from behind them. Making them jump. Hera was standing there. She wore a blouse with a pair of jeans, looking a bit like a mom.

"Where did you come from" Poseidon said

"The door"

"Um… I'll use your phone for a moment while you sort out your… thing" Allison said and left Zeus and Poseidon in the room. Hades came in not long after.

"What's going on Allison said that we have a visi…" he stopped in mid sentence while the other three gods looked at him. "What?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

"No why?"

"There is soot" Hera said "All over your face"

Hades wipes his hand around his face which made it worse. Hera groaned and conjured a went towel and started to smother her brother. Hades struggled under her grasp.

"Hold still, will you?"

"Get off" he exclaimed then grabbed the towel and did it himself. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Hestia said that we go back home to Olympus, during your Christmas Break"

"As in we're done here!" Zeus said "Back to Normal?"

"No" Hera said plainly "Just back home for a week or two to celebrate Christmas."

"That's great" Hades said sarcastically "Back together like in dad's stomach"

Hera slapped him upside the head. "None of that."

Hades rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…OW?"

"Anyways," Hera said "I will be coming to pick you up tomorrow." Then she disappeared

"That was nice." Zeus muttered sarcastically. But before anyone could respond Allison stepped out of the other room.

"What happened to your sister?" she asked

"How did you know that was our sister?" Poseidon asked

She shrugged "Lucky guess? Anyway, my mom is coming to pick me up in a few hours after her shift in the hospital. She's mad that I didn't tell her it was half day cuz of the storm"

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Well, I can't exactly call her the part that I don't have a phone." She said "So yeah. She tends to do that a lot. Once I remind her that I don't have a phone, or anyway to contact her she's going to say…oh"

"Okay?"

"So what do you wanna do now that you guys have dragged me all the way here?"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" Poseidon said. "The dare was almost impossible. I can't believe you managed to hit the target!"

"I got great aim or so some say" Allison said. "That's one of the things I do for fun."

Her mom's car was parked just outside the building waiting for her. She walked over to the car and waved to Poseidon.

"See yah," she said and climbed into the car. Poseidon was sure he saw that glint in her eyes that was similar to one of his nephews.

* * *

**Alright first chapter back from my six chapters of First person POV. I still have a hard time shifting back. I just got back from Beijing, China. Where it is spring, its an experience for me seeing as I live in a tropical country. It was great. Five hours on a plane going there, I made this chapter and some of DMD3. Coming back however, I couldn't sleep from flight delays, over excited kids and a wailing baby. So after sleeping, watching December Boys, I finished this chapter FINALLY!**

** Allison is a character that I used to represent some of the events and happenings that I may have done or wanted to do in my school life. Like her, I had bitchy classmates and a boy for my best friend. I actually might make a separate story on her life as the Daughter of Apollo. So I ask of your opinion on whether or not I continue it seeing as sadly this story is about to come to an end.**

** Alright, next chapter would be Christmas, anyone have suggestions? I have the story, but I am kinda stuck and its kinda short, so yeah….**

**ANYWAYS…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	26. Holiday Fun

**Chapter 24: Holiday Fun**

* * *

The gods went to the Empire State Building. They walked in asked the key card from the building security guard.

"Six hundredth floor, please" Zeus said to the guard.

"No such think kid" he said from behind his book, "Now get out of here. School tours aren't open until January."

"Who are you calling kid" Zeus said angrily to the security guard

"You. Now get out of here" he said returning to his book.

"Yeah, Zeus he was calling you the kid, who else look like a bunch of teenagers going on a school trip" Poseidon said sarcastically and Zeus childishly stuck his tongue out to his brother.

"I've got this" Hades said standing in front of the desk, slightly pushing Zeus away which he did not like. "Galvin, I need to go up to Olympus"

The man looked up and saw Hades. Hades stared at him with his black eyes.

"Lord Hades" said the guard, who's named Galvin and neither of the two gods knew. Both gods were staring at him with their mouth open like idiots, totally shocked in Hades' social skill. "What brings you here on Christmas eve? The Solstice was a few days ago."

"Yeah, well. I had some business to do." Hades said casually "Can I have the Key Card."

"Sure, thing sir" he said then gave him the key card to Hades.

"Thanks" Hades said "Come one you two, and close your mouths you'll catch flies"

They all took their duffle bags and entered the elevator. As they started to go up, along with some terrible elevator music, the two gods had to ask

"How did the guard recognize you, and not me?" Zeus asked "I am the king of the gods"

"Yet you stay in Olympus for most of the time." Hades said "I don't just flash into Olympus, sadly enough I couldn't I don't know why. So I have to take the long way up."

"And his name?"

"Seriously? He has been working in Olympus for nearly thirty years and you still haven't learned his name?" Hades said bewildered "Charon worked for me for millennia. He may be underpaid as he says it but I actually remember the names of those who work for me."

Zeus was silent.

"Come on" Hades said as the elevator finally dinged "Let's see what the girls have in store this time"

"And I am sure, I don't want to know" Poseidon said his bag slung over his shoulder.

* * *

They had stayed in Hestia's house in Olympus. It was as big as a mansion but not so big that it would cause them to use a mega phone or a telephone just to find or talk to each other. Hestia had everything ready. A Christmas tree, a few movies, and even some ingredients for whatever their going to make for the next day. Or what the sisters want to make to annoy their brothers.

The three were being forced into decorating the Christmas tree. Which the brothers had to admit they had a good time.

The tree was around eleven feet tall. Zeus had the star which was supposed to be placed at the top. The three brothers were just staring at the top of the tree. Their sisters were all in the kitchen making dinner, leaving the three to decorate the tree.

"Hestia never does things half way does she?" Zeus asked

"Nope" the two said

"I heard that" Hestia said from the kitchen. They all turned and saw their sister at the door way that separated the kitchen from the living room. She had a carton of milk in her hand. "I have a stool somewhere there. Don't do anything stupid."

"Of course not" Hades said to his older sister.

"Alright." Hestia said "The stool is somewhere in the broom closet." Then she entered the kitchen.

"Where's the broom closed" Zeus asked his brothers

"Behind the tree" Poseidon replied, pointing to half a door right behind the tree's leaves.

"So how the heck are we supposed to put this up there?" Zeus said holding the star in his hands. Hades and Poseidon looked at each other then made an understanding. Not long after, Zeus found himself trying to balance sitting on his brother's shoulders.

"Come on guys let me down" Zeus whined.

"Just put the damn thing on the top" Poseidon said "You're not exactly light."

"But still lighter than you" Hades said to Poseidon. The two playfully high-fived and laughed, making it harder for Zeus.

"What are you two laughing about?" Zeus said "And for your information, I still can't reach it"

"Not only scrawny but also short" Poseidon said then looked at Hades. They both grabbed hold of his foot with both hands. One on the flat of his feet the other on the ankle. "Get ready, Zeus. On three. One…"

"What are you two going to…"

"Three" Hades said then they both lifted Zeus. Balancing him on their hands.

"Seriously guys let me down"

"Just put the thing!" Hades said

"Fine!" Zeus placed the thing on the top. Also making him loose balance. Their pyramid trembled and soon the three fell on the carpeted floor.

The three sisters rushed into the room. and saw the three brothers in a slight mess. But the star was sparkling at the top of the tree.

"What happened here?" Demeter scolded.

"Uh… funny story" Poseidon said being the best at making up excuses. "There was a..BUG. A bug and it was huge. We wouldn't want a bug to ruin our tree now do we?"

Hades looked at him incredulous "A bug?" he mouthed

Demeter glared at the Poseidon. "You honestly think that I would fall for that?"

He shrugged "I had to try"

"What happened?" Hestia asked kindly but sternly. Motioning to Hades who had a garland wrapped around his neck and an exploded pillow.

Zeus sat up. Which caused his five siblings to look at him.

"What?"

Hades and Hera gave a small chuckle. While both Hestia and Poseidon went in full laughter. Even Demeter smiled a bit. Zeus had fallen into the whole box of decorations. But unlike Hades, his is a bit more pronounced. Zeus had glitter all over his hair, and some Christmas tags on his face.

"Wow, Zeus" Poseidon said "I always knew you wanted to shine, but not literally"

"What are you talking about?" Zeus demanded

"Nothing" Demeter said waving her hand the mess had cleaned up. The glitter and stickers were no longer attached to Zeus like some Christmas present, and Poseidon no longer looked like a chicken from falling into a pillow. "Now tell me what happened. The truth" she glared at Poseidon who slightly shrunk under her gaze.

"We couldn't find the stool" Hades said "So we lifted Zeus to get the star up there."

Hestia and Hera laughed remembering old memories.

"We told you millennia's ago not to do that" Demeter scolded.

"Well," Poseidon said finally recovering from his laughter "You told Hades not to lift ME on his shoulders for something as stupid as trying to punch dad's uvula."

"Which you still did"

"I still don't understand why you were mad at me for that" Poseidon noted. "We were finding a way out"

"Then one of you got tangled at dad's throat. You were, what?, seven?"

"I was seven hundred years old"

"Still a child"

Poseidon groaned.

"You could've used the staircase you know?"

"What?" Hades asked "how?"

"The staircase reaches the top of the tree" Hestia pointed out.

…Face palm…

* * *

After the whole star incident, the three teenaged gods were forced to join their sisters in the kitchen, so that the sisters could keep an eye on them. They were making some sort of cake that Hera wanted to make as a family.

Zeus was grumbling beside Poseidon as he was stuck at can-opening duty with his brother.

Zeus groaned as he opened another can of fruit. "I don't understand how mortals eat this stuff" looking at the slightly floating fruit inside the can, "it's disgusting."

"Not really" Poseidon said opening a can of sweetened milk. Some of the milk had stuck in his hand when he opened the can. Poseidon tasted the thick substance while Zeus looked at him in disgust.

"Sweet"

"That's why it's called sweetened milk, Don" Hades said from the other side of the room. He was looking through the pantry cabinets for any of the ingredients from the list Hera had given him.

"Gee, I didn't know that" Poseidon said sarcastically. "What are you looking for anyway."

"I don't really know" Hades said "but apparently those that you guys are opening aren't enough for the two so I have to look for more. Which I highly doubt there is anymore"

"I'm bored!" Zeus groaned as he opened the last of the cans. "Can't we do anything else?"

"I really don't know" Poseidon said playing with a spoon. It twisted and suddenly sprung. Poseidon didn't notice that there was a tiny bit of milk on the spoon, which was catapulted into Zeus' face.

"Oops"

Zeus looked enraged "I'm going to get you for that!" the two gods ran around the room and eventually went out of the kitchen.

Hades shook his head at his brothers. Debating on himself on whether or not to stop them, he eventually chose the latter. "Why would I even bother"

The two teenagers had chased each other till they had reached the second floor. Poseidon ran and slid down the banister. Almost smacking right into Hera.

"What are you two up to this time?" she demanded

"Flying milk, spoon, Zeus, SAVE ME!" Poseidon said childishly hiding behind her. Zeus came thundering down from the second floor but shied away from Hera.

"What happened?" Hera asked

"Nothing really" Zeus said "Just REVENGE!"

"Play a board game!" Poseidon said behind Hera

"There's a game of revenge?"

"No idea"

"Anyway," Zeus said "Back to business!...REVENGE!" he started to chase him again. Hera grabbed Zeus from the back of his shirt.

"None of that now" Hera said. "Come on lets finish that cake"

The two gods groaned as they were practically hauled back into the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, the six siblings were seated in the family room with a huge TV. They were watching a horror movie, called Orphan. Every now and then one of the girls would gasp. Zeus had once or twice screamed. Then the girls were talking about the movie after.

"I can't believe that is how children are these days" Hera said "That was morbid."

"Has anyone seen Hades?" Demeter asked.

Poseidon yawned. "He's behind the couch sleeping."

"What is he doing behind the couch?"

"I dragged him" Poseidon said plainly. "I'm going to wake him up"

"Hayds" he said shaking Hades. "Come on wake up"

Hades groaned but didn't wake up. Poseidon removed his pillow. And he was still asleep.

"How the heck am I supposed to…" then he just started to hit Hades with the pillow. "WAKE UP!"

Hades jumped and accidentally hit Poseidon at the face.

"DUDE!" they both exclaimed in unison. Poseidon holding his nose.

"Why did you have to wake me up like that" Hades demanded

"Movie's done" Poseidon said nasally. Holding his slightly bleeding nose. "Why did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Oh." Hades said then stood up. "Let's go then I think it's time to go to bed."

"If this is what happens in Christmas Eve, I wonder how bad it is in the mortal world" Poseidon said still holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh what fun" he said sarcastically.

* * *

**AWESOME DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER XD. I was actually waiting for the 300 mark but since its 299 reviews so… :D I have a new story, ****Hero's Justice****. Another PJO story, please check it out. It's a Story about a girl from World War 2, one of the Big Three's Children. Am I the only one that noticed that no one mentions about the kids from WWII incident? I don't think its possible that they all just…Die so yeah…it is a story about that. It's a trial so yeah if it clicks I would continue if not. Then… I don't know :D**

**To those who asked about Allison and why she wasn't claimed yet. Well for one she hasn't reached camp yet. She is in New York in Goode because of it. Basically her mom got a job in New York they move there from Texas and Camp is just around the corner. So she'll get there and be claimed.. some time soon….:D**

**Demigods come back in the next Chapter...maybe one of the Big three kids**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**


	27. Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 25: Christmas Surprises**

* * *

On Christmas day, Hades and Zeus woke up earlier than anyone in the house.

"You're up early" Hades noted as Zeus walked down the stairs.

"Didn't sleep so well." Zeus said trying o rub the sleep off his eyes

"Well, its Christmas day" Hades said "you want to do something fun?"

"What have you got in mind?" Hades smirked and told his brother his plan. The two gods woke their sisters up. In a rather rude fashion at that.

"Wake up!" Hestia jumped while Hera only groaned. Demeter however was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Demie?" Zeus asked

"Probably awake already what are you two doing here!"

"Waking you up" Hades replied with a cheeky grin.

"It's six in the morning" Hera said angry and groggy "go back to sleep"

"But its Christmas," Zeus said "and you wanted us to have 'family bonding' so here let's go!"

"Alright, alright" Hestia said finally getting off bed

"Where's Poseidon?"

"Probably downstairs already" Zeus said "Come on let's go down for breakfast!"

* * *

They went down and found something that shocked them. A giant wrapped box sat in the middle of the room.

"What the heck is that?" Hera said suddenly

"My best guess" Hades said "a gigantic box with something inside wrapped in wrapping paper"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Hera snapped at Hades. The giant box suddenly moved

"Help!" it said muffled Hestia suddenly started to rip open the giant box. Inside was none other than Poseidon

"Who the heck put me in a gift box?" Poseidon said "I couldn't breathe in there"

"Weren't there any holes?" Hades asked

"No!"

Hades looked at Zeus "I thought I told you to put holes"

"I did"

"Where?"

"In the box"

"Under the wrapping paper?"

"I think"

"You two put me in there!" Poseidon exclaimed "why the heck would you put me in there!"

"We didn't do anything" Hades said

"Yeah" Zeus agreed "We didn't do anything. Especially not put you in a box with no holes"

"You two put your brother inside a gift box?!" Demeter exclaimed being inside the room as soon as they had started to open the box where Poseidon was shortly imprisoned.

"Uh no"

"Maybe?"

Poseidon looked at his two brothers

"Run" the three gods ran to the kitchen with smiles in their faces.

"We did nothing!"

The goddesses couldn't help but laugh at the childish antics of the three gods. Even if it was for humor's sake.

* * *

Back in the apartment of Annabeth and Thalia they were both laughing and smiling before Thalia had to go with the hunters and Annabeth to California for the rest of the Winter Break. There was a doorbell.

Annabeth opened the door where Nico and Percy stood

"Hey Annie!" Percy said "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain"

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth, Thalia"

"You too, Death Breath"

"What time's your flight?" Percy asked

"Around two in the afternoon"

"I also have to leave by then" Thalia said "I am meeting with the hunters at Lady Artemis' house in Olympus."

"They have houses?"

"Of course they do Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said "Where else are they supposed to stay?"

"Olympus?"

"The houses are in Olympus, Perce"

"Oh" Percy said "right"

"Oh Thalia I have something of yours" Nico said stripping off his backpack and handing her a wrapped blue box.

"What's that for?" She said suddenly "You know I'm not suppose to accept anything from boys"

"First off, I am not only a boy, I am your cousin so I highly doubt that counts" Nico said "Secondly, this is not from me. There were three found on Percy's window earlier today. This one is addressed to you" True enough there was a tag that said Thalia. But it didn't say from whom.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing" Nico said "I got the same package"

He took out another box from his backpack it was pitch black

"It's true" Percy said "I have one too"

"Whose if from?"

"Maybe it's from the gods?" Annabeth said "my mom usually sends her children drachmas this time of year. So it would be fair to everyone in the cabin. Your fathers never gave you anything before?"

"Not usually" Percy said "I got a sand dollar from my dad on my fifteenth birthday"

"Dad, knows I'm not materialistic" Nico said

"Mine doesn't give a damn" Thalia said like it was the most usual thing in the world.

"Well open it up see what's inside"

The three demigods opened their respective gifts. Inside were three nearly identical gold chains with different charms.

Both boys got a strong looking chain, in the middle of Percy's was a green glittering trident, while Nico's has a glyph of Hades. Thalia's necklace was more feminine the chain more delicate looking but as strong as gold. Hers had the small imitation of Zeus' master bolt.

Thalia had felt indifferent with the gift. Why would Zeus suddenly give a gift for no reason? This she will have to find out.

* * *

Thalia was outside of Hestia's house in Olympus. According to Artemis, Zeus was at Hestia's house. and she wanted to find out what was going on. She knocked on the door.

Hestia opened the door and was shocked to see the daughter of Zeus in the door step.

"Thalia" she said "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Artemis?"

"Yeah, well I need to see father" Thalia said "Lady Artemis said that he was here"

"Yes he is." Hestia said trying to figure out a way to stall the daughter of Zeus. "but he's still asleep."

"Hestia! Where are you?" Zeus voice called from the other room "We're in the middle of the game. Poseidon is trampling every…."

"Mike?"

Zeus was still in his mortal form, not knowing who was at the door. He got out of the room. Thalia had seen him.

"Alright what is going on?"

In panic, Hestia waved her hand and Thalia was out cold.

"Thalia!" Zeus managed to catch his daughter before her head hit the floor. "What did you do?"

"Uh…I panicked"

"What's going on out here" Hera said coming out of the kitchen then she spotted Thalia "And what is she doing here?"

"She came by, wanting something from Zeus" Hestia said "Why?"

"I don't know" Zeus said "she can't find out of the whole 'stuck as mortal' thing"

"Damn pride" Hestia muttered "Fine. For now. Twenty minutes. Brief chat tell her what you want to tell her." she waved her hand and Zeus was back in his middle aged form with some of his powers back.

"Thanks" He said then brings Thalia up the stairs.

* * *

Thalia wakes up a few minutes later, she was lying on Zeus' bed in his room. She was as confused as ever when she saw her dad in the room with her. He wasn't in his usual attire of a pinstriped suit, rather he was wearing a blue shirt and loose denim shorts.

"Thalia"

"Father" she said sitting up right "What happened?"

"You slipped on your way into the house." Zeus said plainly "it seems that your uncle forgot to remove the last of the wrapping paper scattered around"

"I heard that!" Poseidon said from downstairs. With a wave of his hand, Zeus closed the door.

"Mike" Thalia suddenly remembered "Mike was here. What is he doing here?"

"Who?"

"Michael Olympia" Thalia said "he was here. I know he was don't tell me otherwise"

Zeus sighed. He couldn't think of anything else to say. "He was here"

"Why" Thalia said "Why would he be here in Olympus, he was even talking about a game with Poseidon"

"The Three Olympia brothers" Zeus said "They are… adopted by Hestia"

"Adopted?"

"Uh… yeah." Zeus said "Every few centuries my sisters would find some mortals without a family. they would somewhat raise them. Almost like a charity case. Hera couldn't bear children being the goddess of marriage. Hestia is a maiden goddess. They both wanted to raise children. So they would sometimes somewhat adopt them."

"But Hera hates heroes"

"She hates heroes" Zeus agreed "Not children. Not mortals. She just plainly hates heroes. I have to return down there soon. What did you need to tell me?"

"What is with this?" Thalia raised the necklace from inside her pocket "You ignore me for twelve years and all of the sudden you just give me a gift for no reason."

"Call it a make-up present" Zeus said "A belated Happy Birthday and Christmas gift"

"You don't celebrate Christmas"

"Yeah" Zeus said "well my sisters wanted to for this year. So me and my brothers got you three something. For not being there for nearly twelve years of your life."

"Alright…" Thalia said

"I am really sorry" Zeus said "I would love to spend more time with you but I have an important meeting in a few minutes."

"Yeah" Thalia said "Lady Artemis would be wondering on my whereabouts. Thank you"

Zeus and Thalia shared a very awkward hug. Then with a wave of his hand Zeus flashed Thalia back to Artemis.

"So Charity case, huh?" Zeus turned and saw both his brothers still in their teenaged form leaning on both sides of the door. Zeus soon shrunk back into his teenaged form as well.

"I had to tell her something" Zeus said "She saw me come into the room."

"Right" Hades said "So, little bro. Finally learning the value of family I see"

"Like you ever valued family"

"I do" Hades said "I send Poseidon gifts everytime his birthday comes. I even send you some"

"You send me a gift on different days." Zeus said "The first year was on January 1st then the second year was on January 2nd . you actually completed the whole calendar."

Hades shrugged "I didn't know when your birthday was so I send you one on each day of different years so I know that at least once I had actually given it on time"

"I tried sending an electric eel" Poseidon said "but he won't stay in the box long enough"

"Why would you send me an electric eel?"

"For fun" Poseidon said with a smile "you need to laugh every now and then. If you frown too much you'll get these wrinkles that make you look very unattractive"

"Where do you get this from?" Hades asked making a face

"Triton" Poseidon said "The young lad is more of a chick boy than I ever was"

"Come on guys" Zeus said "I want to finish the holiday with hopefully no more surprises"

* * *

**YEY Chapter done. :D its my bro's bday so I decided to dedicate this to him. My cousin actually came here with a cake for him. He didn't know how old my brother is so the candle was a "?". It was fun. :D**

**I actually came back from Singapore just yesterday. (My brother was soo happy I got back before his birthday) and I was soo happy that I got 15 reviews when I got back. Thank you guys :D **

**The Deadly Wizard Returns now has an epilogue, Hero's Justice chapter 3 is almost done, and Half Blood Snape will be up and running in a few days :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**STAY AWESOME**


	28. Demigod Test

**Chapter 26: Demigod Test**

* * *

What the gods had forgotten was to tell Thalia to swear not to tell the story they told her. So she told the Percy, Nico and Annabeth. They all sat in the bedroom; Annabeth and Percy sitting on her bed, Thalia on hers and Nico on the floor in the middle of the two beds.

Annabeth chocked on her drink. "What?"

"The three goddesses adopted the Olympia brothers." Thalia repeated. "I am not sure if what my father was saying is true. But according to him, Hera and Hestia do this once every few millennia. They adopt some random kids, take care of them and all that."

"So the three honestly think that the goddesses are their sisters" Percy asked "What about our fathers?"

"What about them?"

"Who do the three think they are?"

"I don't know" Thalia said "Probably their friend. But I hightly doubt that they told them of their true identity"

"Maybe that's why they seemed like demigods" Nico said "But it's still weird. I didn't think that the gods know how to raise kids. I mean look at Ares and Hephaestus. They both dislike their mother's way of raising kids."

"Well Hestia is there." Percy said "Maybe it might be different."

"Annabeth, you seem quiet" Thalia noted "Usually you're the one debating on this."

Annabeth shrugged. "maybe it is good for the three brothers that Hera and Hestia took care of them"

"Are you sick?" Percy asked placing his hand on her forehead. "You're not. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ANNABETH"

"Stop it Seaweed Brain" she said pushing him down to the floor. It didn't hurt him. "Stupid curse"

"Why would you think it would be good for three goddesses to take care of three mortals" Nico said "I mean like I said before, most gods don't even know how to take care of their kids."

"Well for one, it's the goddess of family and the goddess of hearth." Annabeth said "Even if Hera doesn't like her imperfect family. She values family as a whole. Its practically in her job. Hestia is a very kind and loving goddess if you can remember."

"But three mortals?" Thalia said

"Well they don't have a place to go" Annabeth pointed out "So maybe it's a good thing. Didn't the three all say that their father was in prison and their mother was dead?"

"Yeah"

"Which means if the three sisters didn't façade as their sisters, the three would be orphans. Maybe it is a good thing." Annabeth said "Who knows maybe they know something about the gods. Or at some point related."

"She has a point" Percy said

"Percy, if Annabeth said a duck is a chicken. You'd agree with her" Thalia pointed out.

"It looks like a duck, it quacks like a duck but if she says it's a chicken. It's a chicken" Nico said suddenly

"No, I don't" Percy whined "Do i?"

"Yep." Annabeth said "But why the heck would I think a duck is a chicken. They're different from each other"

"I needed an example" Thalia said

"So what about the three brothers" Nico said "should we tell them? Or should we just let it be? I mean with Demeter with them, they could be force fed cereal or forced to go to the fields. I know that from personal experience"

"You worked on the field?" Thalia asked noting the very milky pale skin

"Nope. I avoid the Underworld in Winter. I go there like for one day. Usually Demeter, whom I have no idea how to call seeing as she can be my step-grandmother AND my aunt, is there with Persephone." Nico said

"Just let it be" Annabeth said answering Nico's first question. "I think it would be for the best"

* * *

The Big Three had returned to the apartment a few days before the school was about to start. It was late at night when they had finally reached their room, after being distracted by all three of their sisters. They went directly to their room. Almost simultaneously they crashed into their beds.

"I have to admit, that was fun" Hades said

Poseidon mumbled something into his pillow.

"Can't hear you, Don!" Zeus said with his pillow over his eyes.

Poseidon pushed his body up and his face was off the pillow. "I said, that it was fun. But I wish that the girls would return us back to our godly forms."

"Wow." Hades said "You're the one with the close mortal friend. Yet you want to leave"

"I don't think she's a mortal" Poseidon said flipping to his back. "I think she's a demigod."

"What makes you say that" Zeus asked turning to his side looking at his brother

"Well, she told me that she didn't know her father" Poseidon said "One of the few signs of a demigod"

"So?" Hades asked "There are many people who died that didn't know their parents. Those whose parents died in accidents, sickness, killed even."

"I saw Greek writings" Poseidon said "it was in her harmonica. I couldn't make it out."

"Alright" Hades said "You said its father who is missing right?"

"Yeah"

"Well let's try to figure it out." Hades opened a drawer and took out a pen and notebook. Hades was sitting cross legged on his bed while Zeus transferred to Poseidon's bed sitting beside his brother.

"It couldn't be any of us" Zeus said "Unless…." He looks at Poseidon. Then suddenly smiles

"Of course not stupid kid" Poseidon said pushing his brother. Zeus loss his balance and nearly fell if it weren't for Poseidon grabbing him from the back of the shirt. "Now that was your fault"

"Yeah, yeah, blame the youngest" Zeus said sitting upright on the bed. "So who else."

Hades yawned. "Alright. Cabin Five. Ares"

"No, I don't think so" Poseidon said "She can be a pacifist"

"A Pacifist?" Zeus said incredulous "she kicked me in the place that should not me kicked. I highly doubt that it's a sign of pacifisism."

"Is there such a word?" Poseidon looked at Hades

"No I don't think so. It might be pacifism. I don't know" Hades said "Alright keeping that. Cabin Seven, Apollo"

"Possible" Zeus said "But she has this mysteriously mischievous glint in her eye. Like she wants revenge, I am still keeping my distance. Who knows what she would do."

"He doesn't know about Apollo and Hermes' adventures doesn't he?" Hades asked Poseidon

"Nope," Poseidon said "They would sometimes blackmail me into covering for them

"Covering what?"

"Should you tell him or me?" Hades asked

"I was going for not telling him" Poseidon said

"Tell me what!"

"Nothing"

Zeus crossed his arms like a child "Don't keep things from me. I want to know"

"Aww. You look so cute doing that" Poseidon said imitating their sister and pinching his cheek. Zeus slapped his hand.

"Don't do that again" Hades said "That was very disturbing"

"Anyways, where were we?"

"Uh…Nine Hephaestus" Poseidon said

"Nope" Hades said crossing it out "I have her in woodworking class. She couldn't use a hammer without injuring herself."

"Okay next." Zeus said "Hermes"

"Possible" Poseidon said "You just said she has this 'mysteriously mischievous glint in her eye, like she wants revenge'. I think it's possible she can think of some Stoll worthy pranks every now and then."

Poseidon looks at Zeus "Speaking of which, Zeus have you seen your pet eagle in a while?"

"Harrison?" Zeus asked "Not since before the whole meeting with our sisters. Why…. He's with Hermes, isn't he?"

"You didn't hear that from me" Poseidon said "Next?"

"Dionysus"

The three gods looked at each other "Nah."

"Who else?"

"Hypnos" Hades said "But it's not totally possible. She doesn't sleep like that Clovis kid."

"Yeah. Now that kid has some powerful skills" Zeus said "I nearly fell asleep just sitting beside him."

"That or maybe your just boring" Poseidon said both gods laughed. While Zeus still looked at Poseidon with this angry glint in his eyes.

"Anyways" Hades said "Let's call it a night. I'm exhausted"

"It's a night" Poseidon said cheekily, which got him a pillow to the face from Hades.

"Haha, you're a comedian" Hades said closing the lights "Good night"

"Night"

* * *

Annabeth knocked loudly at the door of the Big Three's apartment. Hades groaned seeing as he just woke up and both brothers were still asleep. Taking a long sip of his coffee, he opened the door without looking at the peep hole.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here" Hades looked at the clock "At eight in the morning. It's Christmas Vacation."

"I am always up early, Lord Hades" she said

"Oh yeah" Hades said after taking another long sip "You know. Anyways come in"

"Are you sure?" Annabeth said "seeing as your"

Her hand made a sweeping motion on his appearance. Hades had forgotten that he was still in his pajamas, or what he wore to sleep anyways. It was just an undershirt and shorts, (Like short cut pajamas not those kind of shorts)

Hades shrugged "I'm fine. Mark's worse."

"I need to talk to you three by the way" Annabeth said formalities forgotten "About what happened with Thalia"

"I knew this was coming" Hades said finishing the rest of his coffee and putting the cup in the sink "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks" Annabeth said sitting on the couch.

"Alright, just hold on. I have get the two out of bed" Hades entered the room. The door was wide open and what they didn't notice was that Annabeth could see almost everything going in there from the door way.

Hades opened the curtains causing both Zeus and Poseidon to groan. Strangely enough it was already very sunny outside in winter time.

"Close the curtains!" Zeus said turning his back to the window with his pillow in his arms. "It's still way too early."

"Annabeth is outside"

"Tell her to come back later" Poseidon groaned. "It's way too early." He put a pillow over his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Alright" Hades said then suddenly he was out of the bedroom with Zeus over his shoulder and Poseidon wrapped in blankets being dragged on the floor. Annabeth was shocked to see this from the three eldest gods. The childishness.

When Hades stopped pulling Poseidon in his cocoon of blankets he dropped Zeus on top of him. Which woke both gods up.

"What the heck!" Poseidon said pushing Zeus off of him. Poseidon suddenly looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was going to ask you about what you three told, Thalia." Annabeth said then turned to Hades "Did you have to drag them both when their… like that"

Hades shrugged "I told you I'll get them out of bed."

"Why? What's wrong?" Poseidon said totally oblivious

_I guess I know where Percy gets the cluelessness from_ Annabeth thought. "Um, you aren't exactly…decent at the moment, Lord Poseidon"

True enough, Poseidon was without a shirt.

"What?" Poseidon asked "Guys always swim without a shirt on"

"You're not in a pool, Donny" Zeus said standing up.

"Yes, I am" Poseidon said "I am in the pool of my own blankets."

"Haha," Hades said pulling the blankets "Get a shirt and come back here"

"Fine" Poseidon said going back into the room.

"So what did you need Annabeth?" Zeus asked sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I need a reason why you gave that story to Thalia" Annabeth said crossing her arms "Why couldn't you just tell her the truth."

"Pride" Hades answered

"What?" Annabeth said totally confused

"It's embarrassing" Poseidon said coming out of the room with a green shirt on. "We're gods. Its weird enough that we have to go to school with you demigods. Our children think highly of us. If they found out that they were going to school with their fathers, it would be awkward for them to be around us."

"Especially since you and Percy are now…." Zeus added

"Hey, I am fine with it" Poseidon said "it is my rivalry with Athena. She is the one who dislikes the whole ordeal. This is my argument; I don't like to involve any of our children in this."

"Uh huh" Hades muttered "Zeus here didn't want his daughter to find out of his little punishment from our sisters" Hades said the last part pinching Zeus' cheeks like a child.

"Would you two stop doing that?!" Zeus exclaimed "You two keep treating me like a kid. I'm not that much younger than you"

"Two centuries" Poseidon said

"Two centuries and a half" Hades added

"Fine I'm younger but it doesn't give you a right to bully me"

"Uhm. Guys?"

"Sorta does" Poseidon said

"Yep, " Hades said "It's all part of the job. The older brother gets to pester the younger brother"

"While the younger brother annoys the hell of the older brother" Poseidon added "It's how sibling rivalry works"

"No, its not" Zeus contradicted. "Then what of the older sisters"

"Now that is a different story" Hades said

"Guys?"

"Yep" Poseidon agreed with Hades "The oldest sister, aka Hestia, gets to smother the younger brothers. Second oldest sister fights with oldest brother's judgments. Then youngest sister gets to mess around with youngest brother, aka me at the time."

"Then everyone seems to scold younger brother and oldest brother for messing around." Hades added "You have no idea how much trouble we caused way back before you were born"

"But…"

"GUYS!"

The three brothers totally forgot about Annabeth sitting there at the sofa. She was looking at them with a raised eyebrow and was in the verge of laughing. "So do I tell them the truth or do I just let them try to figure out themselves"

"Let them figure out themselves" Poseidon answered "besides you're under oath not to tell them anything"

"Alright" Annebth said "I think it's time for me to go. You three seem to be in the middle of…a little spat."

"Yeah. I think it would be better" Poseidon said "But first could I talk to you outside?"

* * *

"What's this about?" Annabeth said

"How can you determine a demigod?"

"Uh, usually we're known as troublemakers" Annabeth said "ADHD, dyslexic, sometimes even with the traits of our godly parent. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think my friend is a demigod" Poseidon said

"Allison?" Annabeth asked "How could you tell?"

"I don't know. She might be?"

"I think it's time to try the Demigod Test"

* * *

**YAY im done and its been just two to three days:D i am on a writing frenzy cuz by the 15th im back in school for more remedial classes...ug. And to anyone who asks on Allison's claiming. I made her originally from Texas, cus i have a feeling that would be where Apollo would love to go and 'act cool'. anyways. She will be claimed maybe near the end of the story. for now...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	29. Test of Demigodishness

**Chapter 27: Test of Demigodishness.**

* * *

The next weekend before school starts, the demigods invited Allison into a Camp out. They also invited the Big Three gods. Other than Poseidon, the big three gods were hesitant. Poseidon was debating with his brothers while packing for the camping trip

"Do we have to go?" Zeus asked "what's the point of having another Camp out?"

"Annabeth called it, the Demigod Test" Poseidon said "I told her that Allison could be a demigod."

"And you expect her not to notice?" Hades asked "I mean you are going to be travelling into the woods with a bunch of other kids that only the other demigods know. And you're going to be testing her?"

"According to Annabeth" Poseidon said "it is like a camping trip. You know tents, sleeping bags, hunting and all that."

"No, thanks" Zeus said lying back down on his bed. "I don't want to spend another few days in the wilderness."

"I'm with Zeus in this one" Hades said "Who knows what they would discover with all three of us there."

"Like what?"

"Uh… immortal gods, stuck in mortal lives. Living as three teenagers" Hades said sarcastically "Ring any bells?"

"Oh, right" Poseidon said "I have to go though"

"Why?"

"Because" Poseidon said zipping up his bag "Annabeth only managed to convince Allison to go by saying I'm going. Apparently she wasn't too comfortable being with other people she barely knows."

"That's nice" Zeus said "looks like your little friend has a crush on you"

"No" Poseidon said "It actually make sense"

"How?"

"Well, we were invited. And I was there when they asked her" Poseidon said "Plus, her mother only allowed her to go if there is a girl, and someone that she knows."

"Someone Allison knows or someone the mom knows?"

"The mom" Poseidon said "apparently being an only child. her mom is very protective"

"Yes, because half of demigod's parents are all very protective." Hades said "Really are you sure you just don't want to leave her alone?"

"That is what her mom said" Poseidon defended. "Ask Annabeth. Besides, there are some very protective demigod parents. Sally, May Castellan, even Maria di Angelo if I remember right would even die just to protect her children. And she knew you were a god."

"Yes" Zeus said "And all those are moms and know that we are gods"

"She knows" Poseidon said "just not so clear who. Whoever it was called themselves. Fredrick"

"Another one who could see through the mist?" Hades frowned "I think the mist might be weakening."

"That or some gods are just way too obvious" Zeus said pointedly looking at Poseidon.

"Says the guy who actually told his lover that he was the king of the gods" Poseidon countered. That had shut Zeus up. For now that is.

The doorbell rang, Poseidon answered the door. Annabeth was standing with Percy behind her.

"Hey, L…Mark. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about" Poseidon said "Come on in for a while. I just have to get the sleeping bag."

"Mike and Matt aren't coming?" Percy asked

"Nope!" The two said from the room. Hades and Zeus were just by the doorway.

"I don't like staying in the wilderness" Zeus said

"I have to make sure this one doesn't do anything stupid" Hades said pointing to zeus with his thumb. Zeus pushed him on the shoulder, and the two started to argue again. Poseidon swiftly tied up the sleeping bag on his backpack.

"Come on, before we get stuck here" Poseidon said to Percy and Annabeth motioning them to go. The two left the room and Poseidon looked at his two brothers who are bickering. "See you guys on Monday!"

* * *

Nico and Thalia were already bickering when Percy, Annabeth, Poseidon and Allison arrived. They strange enough they were arguing on colors.

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"What are you two arguing about this time?"

"well" Thalia said "We are forced to do a project. And me and death breath over here are debating on what color would be better for the background. I say Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"WHITE!"

They turned to Allison with a weird expression on their faces. She shrugged "Black and Blue make a bruise."

They just stared at her like she was crazy. Annabeth broke the silence. "Alright lets go then."

They went deeper into the woods. There was rustling in the trees. Laughter can also be heard from the top of the threes. The five suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Annabeth said. Suddenly the four demigods took out their weapons. The laughter became louder. It was more human than monster, but the four demigods stood guard.

Allison stepped forward to the tree right in front of them a little to the right. The demigods looked at her with disbelief.

"Come back here, Ally" Annabeth said gripping her knife "Who knows what is there."

She just stared at them. Then "May I borrow your knife?"

"What?" Annabeth said slightly distraught by the favor. "Why?"

"Just for a second"

Percy nudged her. Curious on what the possible demigod would do.

"Fine" Annabeth grumbled handing her the knife by the hilt. "But no funny business"

"Course not" she said holding it point facing down "I should actually be asking why the heck you will be bringing swords, a bow and a knife. But I thought it might not be important."

Annabeth saw she was about to stab the tree "No!" but it was too late

She drove the knife into the tree. Half the blade imbedded into the tree. She put her ear on the hilt of the knife.

"Are you crazy?" Thalia exclaimed

Allison shushed her. "Just hold on."

"The tree is still alive" Allison stated.

"Of course it is" Nico said "its still growing."

"Oh don't worry, my friend taught me this. She's a tree hugger too. I am two inches the core. So whoever lives in this tree is not harmed in anyway."

The demigods stared at her

"You…there is something living in there?" Thalia said

"Yeah." Allison said "There are two kids up there. Maybe boys? But their human."

She pulled out the knife and returned it to Annabeth. Who was slightly grumbling for not thinking of that?

"Get down whoever you are before I shoot you off that tree!" Thalia said pointing an arrow up to the tree. A pair of brown haired brothers jumped down. Right beside Allison who still hasn't left her spot. She yelped as she fell back landing on the forest floor.

"What? No Friendly Hello?"

"Or How do you do?"

"Or how's it going"

"To your dear friends, Travis"

"And Connor Stoll?"

"Hi" Annabeth said annoyed. While Poseidon helped Allison back to her feet.

"Who are these two?" Connor Asked.

"These are Allison and Mark" Nico said "Classmates from school"

"We invited them with us" Annabeth hinted to the Stolls, who both looked at it with a glint in their eyes.

"So this is one of the three that…"

"Yes" Thalia said before the two would say too much. "Can we go now?"

"Of course" Travis said then both brother's wrapped an arm around the newbie and practically kidnapped her.

"Come on new friend whose name I don't know" Conner said

"Let's go to the Camp site. The others are already there." Then they proceeded to drag her out of the woods. Poseidon looked at the other demigods.

"Are they always…."

"Yep" Percy said "Come on. Before they leave us behind"

* * *

The Stoll brothers lead them to their camp sight. With their captive, they marched on to a clearing beside a lake. Eight other kids were already starting to set up camp.

"Wow" Allison said "I didn't know there would be so many of us here"

"Usually there are more" Travis said

"But some are more inactive than others" Connor continued

"So there are only ten of us plus you guys here"

"That's already a lot of people" Allison said

"Well, the more the merrier right?"

"Never lonely with new kids. Always have someone to talk to"

"Or prank"

"Or pickpocket"

"One big happy family" Allison said grabbing the two by the arms. "Yeah. I know."

"Where have you been?"

"You could be our other sister?"

"Or maybe our twin"

"Yeah, like that could happen" she said ruffling the hair of both Stolls and escaping from their grasps. And running over to her schoolmates.

"What was that all about?" she asked

"That's how the Stolls are" Percy said "Just like a pair of mischief makers, check your pockets. They might've gotten something."

"Nah, I'm fine. If I find something missing, I know who to find"

"Come on" Travis said enthusiastically

"Let the fun begin"

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?"

"I'm not sure" Poseidon replied as he stared at the other kids talk and train with each other. Will Solace was teaching them how to use a bow and arrow. So far, no arrows had reached its supposed target.

"You're holding it wrong." Will said. "The arrow head on top of your fingers, not between. You're going to wound yourself."

"I don't think I am really good at this" Allison said putting down the bow. "I may not really be good for archery."

"Maybe we should try something else" Will said thinking. Then he had an idea "be right back" then went over to their camp site and into the tent.

"Alright, why are you trying to cover your talent?"

"Which one. Talent for getting in trouble. Or not sitting still?"

He sighed he reached up to an apple from a tree.

He threw the fruit high towards her direction. "Shoot!"

In panic, she fired. The poor apple was now mutilated. The innocent fruit now has an arrow sticking out from its core.

"That talent" Poseidon said smirking

"Alright, I have good aim. I highly doubt that's a talent."

"It is" Annabeth said from behind Poseidon making him jump. "It is seldom for someone to have great aim without practice. Or for someone who could wield a bow without learning."

"You can't tell if it's my first time." Allison defended, "I could've held a bow before"

"But it is"

"How sure are you?"

"Because you told me"

"How sure are you it wasn't a lie?"

"You'd lie to me?"

"You'll never know"

"This isn't getting anywhere" Percy said but was ignored by the bickering.

"Well one thing's for sure" Travis said from behind Percy his brother on his other side

"The test of Demigodishness, had been passed."

* * *

**Alright. slightly useless chapter. This story is almost done I am just very ….stuck. I don't know what other school stuff I could add. So this story might come to an end some time soon. I have the ending planed already just wanted to make it longer but I have no idea what else to add. Soo yeah. Anyone have any suggestions please tell me XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	30. Dissection

**Chapter 28: Dissection**

* * *

The gods returned to Goode High School when the Winter Break had finally ended. Activities and assignments were given at full blast, making it almost impossible for anyone to catch up without a few sleepless nights. Though there was one activity that became rather interesting to the sixteen year old population.

"I still don't get the use of having to do it" Poseidon said in class where Allison sat beside him.

"It's all part of Biology" She said "Frog Dissection is actually quite interesting. If not disgusting"

"But why?" Poseidon asked. They were in Biology class. He wondered why they would need to dissect some small green amphibians, where as in the beginning in Greece and Rome it is not advisable.

"Well apparently it's a unique way to learn about the human anatomy" Allison said in an imitation of the Biology teacher.

"I don't see how this is useful"

"Oh it is, if you want to be a vet or a surgeon or a doctor" Allison said "I heard they even have to dissect cats and turtles."

Poseidon just stared at her "Why and how do you know that?"

"You forget my mom's a doctor. She even told me on how she killed the turtle."

"That's just a bit morbid"

"Well its better than the Aztecs" Allison said "I'd rather have the dissection than to watch another movie of the Aztec civilization. Now that is disturbing."

"Don't we have that video today?"

"Yes, I am thinking of bailing history class."

"Good luck with that"

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah don't forget the stuff for Mr. Frog"

"Of course not"

* * *

Zeus and Hades had Biology together and were partnered together. They were in their station with the tray. Zeus went to get their frog from the box with the teacher. He returned with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's cold and slimy"

"It's cold blooded" Hades said "And it's not slime"

"Then what the hell do you think it is?"

"Mucus" Hades said plainly

"WHAT!" Zeus dropped the frog.

"MIKE!" Hades exclaimed as the small green amphibian started to jump away from the two.

"That's disgusting" Zeus said wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Dude! Stop complaining and help me!" Hades said as he crouches down and tried to catch one of half a dozen jumping frogs.

"No way! That's disgusting!" Zeus complained but after missing another frog, he glares at Zeus.

Zeus groaned as he went to chase the frog. It goes beneath the table just as one of the two was at its tail. Hades groaned as his head hits the table.

"How the hell does a frog outsmart the god of death" Zeus muttered.

"You try it then" Hades said standing up. He is slightly taller than Zeus. Which makes him slightly intimidating to the younger god.

"Fine" they continued to chase the frog until Hades had manage to corner the small animal. "Mike!"

"Finally!" Zeus said. But sadly neither the Frog nor Zeus met the princess this time. The frog was…facefrogged. He gave a slightly unmanly scream as Hades was laughing his head off.

"Hey bro, I didn't know you were a princess"

"Shut up"

After Hades had slightly sobered he sighed "Preparing for the activity is harder than the activity itself"

"Agreed"

* * *

In Poseidon's case it was a little less disasterous. He was paired with Allison who got the frog from the teacher. She held it in one of its legs.

"Why are you holding it like that?"

"Cuz I am hoping it will die before we have to dissect it."

"You do know that we need it alive to get a good grade right?"

"Aww man" She frowned then held it properly in the other hand. Then holding him upside down.

"Now what are you doing?"

She ignored him as she looks at the frog in the eye, looking crazy cross-eyed. "Hello, Freddie. Are you ready to die for the sake of science."

"Did you expect it to answer?" Poseidon asked through laughter.

"No, but that would be cool if that happened" Allison said smiling holding the frog a few inches from Poseidon's face "Say Hi to Freddie, Mark."

"Hi to Freddie, Mark" Poseidon stoicly as he slightly pushed her hand and the frog's red beady eyes from his face "You named it Freddie?"

"Yeah" Allison said "Freddie the Frog. After those before him, Frank and Francine"

"And you got that where?"

"My friends for back home, their a few years older so they had biology first. Theo named his Francine and Tina named hers Frank. And this is Freddie. Say hi"

"Hi" Poseidon said "Come on let's get this over with"

It took the pair time for one of them to start the dissection. They were both disturbed at the whole process of the dissection. Or at least Poseidon was, pitying the small amphibian. Once in a while there was a small splatter of…

"Damn." There was blood near Allison's eyelid.

"Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Would you please give me a hand and help me look for the tissue somewhere and get the blood OFF MY EYES!"

"Oh right" once she can finally see. They continued the experiment.

"How are you supposed to know which one is which?" Poseidon said staring at the picture of the frog to the one on their station. "Can I copy of yours?"

"It's in my bag"

Poseidon went to look for the worksheet of his partner when he found a can of powdered milk. Which doesn't weigh like a can of powdered milk.

"What's this for?"

"Formalin" Allison unpinned the poor frog from the board. "Did you get the worksheet?"

"Uh…." Poseidon rummaged through dozens of papers in the bag till he found a familiar piece of paper. "Yeah I did"

"You just copy of mine, while I get Freddie out of his misery."

She opened the can of undrinkable milk and dropped Freddie inside. "What are you?"

She closed the lid and started to shake it around. She looked at Poseidon. "Wanna have a go?"

"Uh… no thanks?"

"Suit yourself" then went back to shaking the can.

"That's getting him out of his misery?"

"It is for the frog"

"You're weird"

"I know" she said smiling and returning to shaking the can

* * *

The gods returned to their apartment feeling tired.

"That was one weird day" Hades said

"Yes. Well I'm gonna take a bath" Zeus then strutted into the bathroom.

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, he made kissy faces with a frog"

"Seriously?" Poseidon couldn't stop laughing

"I heard that!" Zeus said his head coming out of the bathroom door then before slamming it shut.

"Yeah" Hades said smirking. "Who's cleaning yours?"

"Ally, she said that she was going to give him a funeral. An epitaph, coffin, the whole thing"

"That is weird"

"I said that" Poseidon said "Who is going to do yours?"

"Me most probably" Hades said "Drama king is too lazy to do anything!" he said the last part loudy for Zeus to hear

"I heard that!"

"Your supposed to"

"Do you want some help?" Poseidon asked

"Sure why not. I placed him in Zeus's bag"

"And why did you do that?" Poseidon asked

Hades shrugged "It won't fit in mine"

The pair opened the bag and smirked at what they found. What happened next consisted of a lot of water, screaming and croaking. One which only the gods of the apartment would never divulge into the world.

* * *

**HEHE here it is :D**

**Half of this stuff actually happened to me and or my friend, Forgetful Me. Frank is my frog from Biology with my best friends..him and Frank II when we lost him. So…anyway til the next update. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	31. It's Time

**Chapter 28: Field Trip**

* * *

A few weeks after school started again, the gods thought nothing new was going to happen, considering that the final exams were near. But that changed when Mr. Davis entered the door. Mr. Gonzales had an early retirement, leaving the children in his class happy and slightly relieved. It was March, so snow had melted and spring was in season. Mr. Davis entered the room with a slightly happy aura.

"Alright class, settle down. I have an announcement to make." He said the students went back to their seats and the three gods were again in their slightly triangular seating arrangement, with Zeus again in front much to his dismay. "We have another school activity coming up. A field trip."

"But sir" a girl from the back said "didn't we have a field trip at the start of the year?"

"That was the SPEW field trip" Mr. Davis said "So this coming Friday, we have a little excursion both educational and fun. We're going to a museum"

The entire class groaned. The last thing a bunch of sixteen year olds would want to do is go to a museum and look at stuff that had already happened years ago. Which is slightly pointless to more than half of the class. The gods didn't like the idea more than the entire class. Seeing as they knew more into history more than the museum itself, they didn't want to actually see what the mortals thought of it

Zeus laid his head on his table; Poseidon has a sudden interest at the pattern of his notebook cover, while Hades couldn't look more bored. Apparently being the god of the Underworld he knows just about everything that happens in the Mortal AND godly world.

"I'm just joking" Mr. Davis said "No, we're going to a Nature reserve. Somewhere near Long Island Sound"

The gods looked up when he said Long Island. The Camp.

"Tomorrow, I want you all to be here bright and early. We have a long trip" he said. The three gods looked at each other.

"Do you think it would be near camp?"

"I don't know. I just hope the mist could cover up dozens of kids fighting in a large strawberry field"

"Let's just hope nothing suspicious happens"

* * *

The three gods sat together. Well Zeus and Poseidon sat on one seat then Hades across the aisle. Zeus was being uncomfortable seating near the window. And Poseidon was bothering him every now and then making him claustrophobic.

"Will you stop that" Zeus said annoyed as Poseidon tapped his hands on the arm rest

"Why?" he asked "it's not like I'm doing anything to you"

"You're annoying me!"

"I'm not doing anything to you" Poseidon countered

"Will you two stop it!" Hades said from the other side of the aisle"

"But he's annoying me!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Just stop it" Hades said with a glare. "You two are acting like children"

"And we were for a time"

"That was the time that you two actually got along. Now why don't you two go back to that, and stop arguing" Hades said then leaning his head back his eyes closed. Not long after their brother fell asleep.

"Well that was fun" Zeus muttered to Poseidon who smirked

"Did you see that vein on his forehead?"

"Yeah I was so sure it was going to pop!"

"I heard that!" Hades said eyes still closed. The two brother's laughed at their almost asleep brother. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

The Nature Reserve looked a lot like camp. Same species of trees and animals, the Long Island Sound was flowing rather loudly downstream. They passed the Strawberry fields of Camp Half Blood on their way to their location. So sure enough, the camp was safe from being seen, seeing as the camp was on the other side of the big body of water.

On their way in there was a small obstacle. People were holding giant palm leaves and bamboo. Two men were holding one end each of two bamboo sticks and tapping them on the floor in a pattern. When one tried to just jump their way through they were blocked. They were looking at the ones tapping, studying their steps. Tap, tap, clap. Tap, tap, Clap.

"I know this!" Allison said suddenly. She tapped her foot as the bamboos tapped the ground and she lifted her foot as they clapped. She started to dance gracefully when a boy from their class stepped forward. Simoun was a transfer student from the Philippines. The class stared in awe as the two started to dance the old folk dance from South East Asia. And when they finished, the class clapped, and they were let through.

"How did you know how to do that?" Poseidon asked his friend

"It's an old folk dance in the Philippines" she said "My mom and I visited there once, we were there for like two weeks. It was fun. It's a tropical country so it's hot. And the beach is beautiful, white sands and different animals. If I remember right, it was called Tinikling."

"That's nice." Poseidon said

"Yeah, you learn something new everyday" she said then scurried off to some of her friends

The entire group of teenagers were seated in a large pavilion that was facing a stage and was right by the river. A man with an inviting grin smiled on stage

"Alright everyone," he said clapping his hands together "I am Tim, The Coordinator here and Welcome to Long Island Nature Reserve."

"Well he's optimistic" Hades muttered Poseidon and Zeus snickered at their brother's observation. Clearly the man isn't optimistic, he's just plain crazy…or ADHD like the other demigods.

"Today we have a lot of activities planned for you all. And I won't waste too much time boring you with a speech. So I want you to form groups of three and we could get started"

* * *

The three gods were strapped into a large dangerous looking rope course. Or as how Zeus called it the floating rope-trap. It was a large open area where there were dozens of obstacles just waiting to be played. They were tied in a Zip line and were ready to be launched. Their goal was just to get to the other side and grab some of the flags that were left on the way down.

"I'm not sure about this" Zeus said looking down towards the trees

"Come on, Bro don't tell me you're afraid of heights" Poseidon said strapped down behind him. "The god of the skies is afraid of heights?"

"Now that is ironic" Hades said from behind them. "There's nothing to worry about. Just go!"

"Fine" Zeus said looking down again. "Maybe we can…"

"Here we go" Poseidon said pushing Zeus surprising him. Zeus went zooming down. Screaming back at Poseidon "I'll get you for that!"

"Of course you will!" Poseidon called back and went down as well. Hades shook his head and went down after a few more seconds. They got seven out of ten flags. And even with Zeus' hesitation prior, he had a good time.

"I told you there's nothing to worry about" Hades said smugly

"Alright, you win" Zeus said

"You just needed a little push" Poseidon said with a smirk

"Haha" Zeus said emotionlessly then went all the way to push his brother playfully

"I still don't get one thing" Hades said "You're afraid of heights?"

"No" Zeus said offended "Just falling."

The two gods couldn't help it. They started laughing loudly. Soon Zeus was with them too. They knew that this trip won't be so bad after all.

* * *

They went into the second obstacle in their trip. Which was a rope obstacle floating right above water. A large rope bridge connected one end to the other. And right beside it is another rope bridge which was inches above the water. Two ropes Five feet apart with two shorter ones keeping them steady. They use this to get back to the other side of the obstacle. Then they have to walk on a log and three hanging bags of sand swing back and forth to try to get you off balance. Then finally a long rope to TARZAN back to shore.

"Looks easy enough" Poseidon said. Then they watch as their new teacher went into the obstacle. He was enjoying himself as he practically ran the rope bridge.

"looks like someone is enjoying this" Hades noted

"Yeah" Zeus said "he seemed to be very…enthusiastic about this field trip" Mr. Davis went to the other side with the second rope bridge in ease. He had even posed as each sack swung out of his way as they tried to knock him down. And finally the Tarzan swing. He had managed to get to shore, but…

SPLASH!

"That was unexpected" Hades said sarcastically.

"Yep" Zeus said then looked around. "Where did Don go?"

They turned to the obstacle and Poseidon was already at the other side. "Come on guys! Stop lollygagging!"

Soon the two were in the other side. And they started to get back. On the rope bridge, Poseidon slowly went…and when he got to the middle. He just…fell

"What happened!" Zeus said while Hades was laughing.

"I wanted to get wet!"

Zeus rolled his eyes, as he went next. But when he was right in front of Poseidon, he let go and crashes right into Poseidon.

"Now, who's lollygagging?"

"Stop laughing and get in here!" and soon after a few more insults and a few splashes the three were in the Tarzan swing. There, Zeus got his revenge.

When Poseidon was about to swing, Zeus pushed him down slightly getting him off balance but still managed to swing…or dragged to the other side. Zeus and Hades were now barking in laughter.

"Haha, guys really funny now come on we have lunch next!"

And soon they all went to eat lunch along with some of their other classmates.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful. Then they had one last obstacle. A land obstacle. There were tires lined up. Like in a military camp, there are obstacles with mud. A lot of mud.

"That's a lot of mud" Hades noted. It was his turn to go first and he looked at all the mud.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun" Zeus said which caused the two gods to look at him. "What?"

"Is it just me or did our OCD brother just wanted to get down and dirty" Poseidon said

"Yes, he did"

"Oh, come on guys. Is it tease the youngest again?"

"No, I just want to mess with you" Poseidon said ruffling his hair as Hades went ahead with the obstacle course before either of the two decide to push him. They went on their own until they were faced with a large wall with a slippery surface and a rope that was supposed to help them get up.

They looked at each other and knew what they were supposed to do. Poseidon and Hades cupped their hands as Zeus voluntarily let them lift him by his foot. He reached the top. He reached his hand down to Poseidon as Hades lifted him up as well. The two helped Hades up and laughed as they nearly crashed into each other trying to get up the wall.

A pole was situated right within reach. And that was their ticket down.

"After you, Admiral Deathbreath" Poseidon said

"Yeah, you're going down as well. General Fishface"

"No, I'm going to let Sergeant Thunderhead go first" after a few more minor jokes they went to the last part of the obstacle. Another Tarzan swing, but instead of water, there was mud underneath it.

Hades swung and his hand slipped, he was dipped whole body in the mud. The two younger gods roared in laughter as Hades found his way to the other side.

"I'd like to see you try, General Fishface"

"Of course I can" Poseidon said. He managed to successfully get to the other side without getting mud, but he was pushed back in recoil, landing on his butt in the mud.

When Poseidon got out of the way, Zeus had successfully got to the other side unscathed.

"Aww that's great!" Poseidon said "Now give me a hug"

"No, you're all muddy"

"Aw come on give you're brother a hug" Poseidon said coming closer to Zeus. Hades joined the fun. And now Zeus was squashed between the two gods, all muddy and sticky.

They looked at each other as they went back to the pavilion.

"Last one to the lake is a rotten egg!" then scurried their way down. At some point Zeus slipped and started to slide down the worn out steps made of mud. He slid his way down. With his brothers running in his tail. And soon they hand reached the lake. Having the time of their lives.

* * *

Back in Olympus the three goddesses watched as their three brothers were playing in the dirt and water. Hestia smiled

"It's time"

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter done alright. It's been …ten months since I started this story. Now sadly all good things must come to an end. There is one or two more chapters left in this story. :( So yeah I am making a new story, a rewrite of my other story Hero's Justice check it out:D and to those Filipino writers who said us other Pinoy writers don't write much about our country, I must add, most of what has happened in this chapter is from Earth Haven Nature Reserve in Rizal Province. And Simoun from El Filibusterismo. Now that was a fun book with a fun teacher.**

**Just to respond to some of the reviews. They found a LIVE frog in Zeus's back pack…like a stowaway, so there were two frogs in the back pack. And the milk can has Formaline. So Allison didn't have to kill it by force. Remember Allison is a Demigod so she has ADHD so she wants to do stuff the fun way XD..Poor Frank and FrankII…****may he rest in peaces**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	32. Revelation

**Hey everyone. So this is the last chapter. I would like to thank all my readers especially those who had read this story from the start. I would like to thank ****Black Phantom Murder**** for PMing me to start this story way back in August last year. And of course my friend Ray who has half the stuff to do with this story XD Thanks guys!**

**Now…ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Revelations

The next few days seemed normal. That was until one day Allison suddenly disappeared. The gods watched her closely in case an attack was to happen soon. But they didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Hey guys" Poseidon said "Have you seen Ally?"

"No" Annabeth said "she might be sick."

"I don't think so I manage to talk to her yesterday and she sounded fine"

"Well she's here somewhere" Nico said "Or she skipped class. Who knows?"

"Don't worry, she'll turn up"

"Yeah" Poseidon said uncertain. "Bye guys, I have to look for my brothers."

Poseidon went to the open area, where he found a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Aly?" Poseidon asked as he caught up with her. She looked like she had gone on a train wreck. Her clothes were slightly tattered and dirty, and she looked like she was running away from someone…or something. "What happened?"

"No time to talk," she said panting "Something is coming for me. I have to get out of here. I need something. I left it in my locker."

"What's coming?"

"You won't believe me if it tell you" she said then sprinted into the hall. Poseidon then went after her. He saw what she was talking about. Two snake ladies on their way into the school halls. Allison was fast, but Poseidon was able to catch her.

He grabbed her by the arm stopping her. "Have you ever seen something that you think came out of a storybook or fairytales? Folklore? Mythology perhaps?"

"I don't have time for this, Mark" she said wrenching her arm off his grip. She opened her locker in a rush it was about to come off its hinges. She dug through papers and books.

"I know your father" Allison glared at Poseidon in such ferocity he cringed in sight. Her eyes had again turned a bright shade of gold.

"I told you! He left me and mom when I was born!" she practically growled at the god of seas. But a barking sound got her out of her line of thought to the situation in hand. She found what she was looking for. A golden harmonica glistened in her hand. The Greek letters shone brightly.

Poseidon then remembered why the figures were so familiar. _Apollo _

"I have to go." She said about to rush off.

"Well I'm coming with you"

"You don't understand…" but before she could finish. A pair of Empousai slithered their way towards them.

"Where are you demigod?" one hissed loudly. The two found them and "Itsss time for lunch…"

They launched towards the pair. Allison screamed, as Poseidon raised his arms for protection.

But nothing came their way. Poseidon looks up and was shocked to see the sight. A wall of water much like a fountain was blocking the pair of Empousai from them.

"What the…"

"There's no time." Poseidon said holding on to Allison's shoulders. "I know a place where you'd be safe. A special place for kids like you. But I need you to trust me on this."

Poseidon looked into her eyes, searching for his friend, the one that had trusted him enough to drag into the woods with unknown strangers. The one who had befriended him in the span of six months, he searched for the demigod inside of her.

"Alright." she said. "But you have some serious explaining to do."

"Yes, come on. I don't know how long that will hold them off."

* * *

The pair ran into the halls near the front door, where the spotted Zeus and Hades coming out of class from the adjacent door. The two gods looked at Poseidon worriedly.

"We need to go."

"What?" Zeus asked "Why? What happened? And why does Allison look like she rolled in a pig sty?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Thanks so much for the compliment. It's nice to see you too."

"Empousai" Poseidon said ignoring the two. Hades was suddenly alert. "There were two, more are probably coming."

"How did you manage to keep them at bay?" Hades asked "are you sure there are only two?"

"Godly powers are coming back" Poseidon said "And so far there are two. But they always travel in groups, so more might be coming"

"What is going on!" Allison demanded "What are you talking about? Don't tell me there are more of those scale-y ladies"

Hades looked at her like he just noticed her there. "I agree we have to go."

"We have to…." But hissing suddenly stopped them.

"Where are you demigod? You and your little friendssss are misssssing lunch?"

Allison shuddered from beside Poseidon but when the Empousai found them. She froze.

"Snakes…" she muttered. And sprint away dragging Poseidon with her. The two other gods had no choice but to follow. They headed into the forest, where hopefully they'll be safer.

* * *

They ran deep into the forest. Hissing followed them deeper into the forest.

"You can't run forever, godling"

"They always call me that" Allison muttered as they hid into the side of the trees. "Anyone have any ideas"

"Don, didn't you say that our powers are coming back" Hades asked

"Yeah"

"Which means maybe I can…"

"Shadow travel" Zeus said "Brilliant, it could work. Also I think we actually went the wrong way."

"But first where is Allison." Poseidon was suddenly aware that the person beside him disappeared

"How many times can you lose a demigod?"

"A lot apparently" Zeus said "Come on lets go"

They found her on top of a tree.

"Hey" Poseidon called up

"How's it hanging?"

"I think you're the one hanging" Zeus pointed out

"Well seeing as neither of you was going to explain anything I figured. Why not wait for the monsters to go away. They will get lost somewhere. Happens all the time"

"Just come down." Hades prompted "We will explain when we get there. I found a way to get there. But you need to come down"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"A special place." Hades said

"What? Crazy, Stupid or ADHD?"

"Special" Poseidon said then pondered for a moment "And ADHD, come on promise you'll understand when we get there."

"Pinky swear?" she said smirking.

"Pinky swear?" Zeus mouthed at Poseidon.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever"

"Awesome, so I get cut off your pinky if you're lying"

"What?" Hades asked that was a very…unusual custom he thought curiously and stepped back when Allison was suddenly in front of him.

"Alright. I'm down." She said dusting off lint from her pants "Now how the heck are we getting to this special place you're talking about?"

Hades smirked and whistled a loud taxi cab whistle. A hell hound came bouncing towards them. Allison shrieked at the large doglike creature and started to climb back up the tree.

Then as soon as she had gotten accustomed back to her branch, the hellhound stopped right in front of Hades. His tail wagging like a happy puppy…only larger.

"What is that?"

"A hellhound" Hades replied. "It is a creature from the Underworld"

"Underworld…" Allison pondered "that's from Greek Mythology right?"

"Yes" Poseidon answered "We'll explain more when we get to camp. Can you come down now?"

"I don't know. Is that thing tamed?"

"Around Hades (Hay-dz) it is" Zeus said. Then she reluctantly climbed back down from the tree.

"Alright" she said jumping down to the ground.

"Okay" Hades said rubbing the hellhound behind the ear. "You three need to ride on her back"

Allison stepped back from them. "W-what?!"

"We're going to Shadow Travel" Hades said simply

"But…why do we need to…"

"We have to go" Hades said and gives Poseidon and Zeus a look. That made Allison step back more. The two gods grabbed the demigod by the arms and carried her practically kicking and screaming to the hellhound. only when they placed her on the beast's back did they release her.

"Why?" she said looking at Poseidon "Why would you betray me like that"

Poseidon rolled his eyes "it's the fastest way to get there. Come on it won't be that bad."

"Yeah its going be like rollercoasters" Zeus said riding behind Poseidon.

"Can I back out?" Allison asked

"Nope" the three gods said simultaneously

"Well I had to try" she muttered then closed her eyes shut. "Let's just get this over with."  
"Hold on tight" Hades said then muttered the location into the creature's ear.

"What about you?"

Hades smirked "I have my own way" then he disappeared in the shadows.

"What! Wher" but she was cut off as they had shadow traveled as well.

* * *

They had shadow traveled just a few miles away from half blood hill. But Hades was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Hades go?" Zeus asked as he jumped off the hellhound. Then a few seconds later Hades popped out beside him…. Well more like stumbled out of the shadows. Zeus had to catch him before he faceplanted on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Poseidon asked suddenly

"Uh…wrong destination."

"Where'd you go?"

"I think I bumped into The Great Wall of China"

Poseidon laughed "What makes you think that?"

"Well, it was long…and big. And there were people talking to be in Chinese. So I think I made an accidental trip to china." Hades said "That was exhausting. Now I feel guilty for pushing Nico a bit too far."

"Nico?" Allison asked "What does he have to do with this?"

"Explain later, we're almost…" a loud roar interrupted them. They turned to the sound and from a distance a familiar large man like figure was running towards them.

"Is that a Bull man?"

"Yes, we need to get out of here"

They started to run towards HalfBlood Hill. They reached the base but the Minotaur was just a few meter's from them. They won't be able to make it in time.

"GO!" Hades said "Zeus and I will handle it"

"Zeus?" Allison asked "As in the…"

"Yes. We need to go!" Poseidon said grabbing her. The two gods looked at the coming beast with determination. If their kids could handle such beast as a mortal. They could too.

"What's going on!" Allison demanded "Are you telling me that Mike, is Zeus?"

"Yes" Poseidon said pulling her up the hill.

"If he's Zeus, then you're…"

"Poseidon" Poseidon affirmed "God of Seas"

They looked back. Zeus was holding a spear with a bluish hue at the tip. And Hades was holding a sword, as black as night. They were fending off the Minotaur. But strangely enough, the gods couldn't get through its armor. Why it's wearing armor, no one knew.

"You need to get through the border" Poseidon said "I have to help my brothers"

And suddenly there was a sword in Poseidon's hand.

"Where did that come from?"

Poseidon smiled. "Me. GO!" then he pushed her towards the border and he charged into battle with his brothers.

The gods fought the Minotaur. But it seemed to be healing itself …and fast.

"Why won't it die!" Hades grumbled as he swiped his sword at it's leg. Black blood like substance seeped through the wound but it was suddenly sealed shut.

"That's not possible!"

"But how are we supposed to kill. The damn beast" Zeus said. The Minotaur suddenly swiped its hand. And Zeus' spear went flying the other direction. Zeus stumbled as it was about to charge toward him.

But right before it manage to cause any damage. A golden arrow was implanted on its forehead. It roared and three gods looked up. Allison was holding a golden bow in her hand, another golden arrow notched on the string.

The second arrow was released, right into the bull's eye. It roared in pain. Then it dissolved into gold dust, leaving behind a large Minotaur sized armor, and a pair of tighty whiteys

Allison looked like she was in shock as the three gods reached her. Her bow disappeared and in her hand was her harmonica.

"It was glowing…then I…then it…" she looked like she was as confused as ever. Zeus smiled

"Thanks"

"God or not, you're just lucky I don't hold grudges"

"Right…"

"Come on" Hades said "Before any other monster finds us."

And with that. They entered Camp.

* * *

As soon as the four entered camp, they had went to Chiron. And almost immediately, Allison was claimed. A golden bow glowed above her head. They had left her with Chiron…in Chiron's insistence.

In the middle of the cabins sat a young girl with brown hair. At first you would think it was a demigod. But the gods knew better. They approached their sister.

"How's it going, sis?"

She smiled "The usual stuff, I don't know how you three managed to handle all that stuff for all these years"

"It all comes around in time" Zeus said "So are we good? Back to normal?"

Hestia laughed "so quick to get to the point."

But the three gods just looked at her with a face. Patiently waiting for her answer.

"Yes, it's done. You could go home."

The three gods embraced their young looking sister. Who laughed along with them.

"So? Did you three have fun as mortals?"

The three looked at each other "It was fine"

"But I don't want to do it again" Hades said

"Agreed"

"What are you guys still doing here?" Hestia asked jokingly "I thought you'd be exited to go back?"

"What is it wrong to want to hang out with our older sister?" Zeus asked making a face that made all of them laugh.

"Go home" Hestia said "I'm sure your people miss you"

"Alright" Hades said and hugging his sister. "But I'm seeing you next week."

Hestia laughed "Yeah of course" and with a snap of his hand Hades was gone

Zeus too said his goodbyes and disappeared with a flash of lightning. Hestia looked expectantly at Poseidon.

"You aren't going home?" Hestia asked "I'm sure Amphrite and Triton miss you"

"I was gone for almost a year" Poseidon said "I'm sure they could last a few hours. I have to say goodbye to someone before I go"

Hestia smiled "You made a good friend, Donny. I'm sure she won't forget all that you've done for her"

"I hope so"

* * *

Allison sat near the cliff overlooking Long Island Sound.

"Why aren't you at the Camp Fire?" Poseidon said from behind, slightly startling her.

"I thought you left already"

"Without saying goodbye?" Poseidon said feigning hurt "You know me better than that"

She laughed. "Well you're a god. I thought you might have a stuff to do."

"Well I just wanted to say goodbye" Poseidon said "You were the first real friend I ever had. Being a god, my subjects look at me more like their leader, not even my companions or advisers would look at me as a friend. And for that, I must thank you. I never really had a friend that didn't want to be my friend because I'm a major god, or be kind to me out of fear"

"Your welcome" Allison said smiling "Well if it helps, you're my first friend that didn't turn out to be a monster or was a major jerk"

"Well that must be a first"

They shared a friendly hug. "Thank you"

"Of course, Lord Poseidon" Allison said smiling at him as they let go of the hug. "I mean it's fine, how often can I say that my best friend was a god?"

Poseidon laughed "Well not often that's for sure"

"Go" Allison said "I'm sure people at Atlantis are waiting for your arrival."

"I can't thank you enough" Poseidon said "for everything."

"I should be thanking you. You brought me here" she pointed out "I finally don't feel that much of an outsider."

They shared one last laugh. "Go"

Poseidon smiled at her before running towards the cliff. He jumped into Long Island Sound. She watched as he reached the water. He gave one last wave before swimming away. Something glowed beside her. A small dagger like knife sat beside her. It had a celestial bronze blade, and a green hilt. She turned it in her hand. On the hilt was an inscription.

_Stay Safe with thanks Mark_. She held the knife. Looking at the horizon, knowing her new best friend will be watching out for her.

* * *

**Well that's all for now…at least with this story. I have been working on two other ideas while Half Blood Snape is still…under MAJOR construction, and my CET forms are still being…difficult to decipher. Anyways I would love for you guys to check it out. Retribution is just a rewrite of my old PJO story, Hero's Justice. And The One that Made a Difference is a HP story that popped into my mind recently. Please check it out. **

**Well…SEE YAH SOON! YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS AND ALL THAT…**

**~AWSM**


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Allison.**

* * *

I was always different. I have accepted that. But now, I understand. For years I've been feeling alone. No one but my mom. I learned at an early age that friends don't always last. One day they will leave you. I was right. But not totally.

I sat on the cliff that I had said goodbye to my new friend Mark, or better known as Lord Poseidon, god of the Seas. I never really expected it. I held the green hilted knife in my hands.

I've accepted being different. I was proud to say I am different, that I was weird. And u was proud of it. I know I will never change myself. I don't want to change. It would tell the people who have tormented me, that they have won. That I have changed myself because I want them to like me. But no one understands. If they didn't like me, no matter what I do, they wont like me. No matter how much I explain.

I was alone. I mask it with indifference and enthusiasm. But it's all a mask. Lord Poseidon was a good friend in school. He didn't care even when his brother had hated me with a passion. When I would do something stupid, when I was being me. And the best thing that he has done. He has brought me here.

Here I don't feel alone. They can sympathize. My new brothers and sisters, they accepted me for who I am.

It was a month ago when he went back to his duties as a god. It's been a month since I had started staying at Camp. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico had returned to camp. Thalia apparently had to go back to the hunt so she wasn't around.

My life changed at camp. I felt more at home. More welcomed…

"Ally!" I turned and saw my friend Dessa, daughter of Athena. "There you are. Come on. It's dinner time. We still have Capture the flag. Where my team will obviously beat yours"

I smirked back "Yeah right. We beat you last time."

"That was without Annabeth. And with Annie, theres Percy. As much as I dislike the son of Poseidon, we can still win with him there."

"Really? Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"That's life my dear, now come on!"

I smiled and look back to the horizon. This wouldn't have happened if my friends haven't found me.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Back in Olympus**

* * *

The gods were having their reunion…again. Though they were closer than they were in the start. There was something about family reunions that were just….annoying. the gods were bickering…or how they would call it debating. Apparently it was about some game they have grown addicted too as human.

The three goddesses looked at their brothers in wonder. At first they were fighting about useless rants. Now…their fighting over duty matters.

"Cerberus is way worse. You should've seen what he did the other day."

"Try having dozens of sharks going in and out of your palace"

"How about the amount of fireworks that they use every other day. I mean don't they get tired of all the colors?"

"Now all they fight about is work" Hera complained "They get along…but they still fight all about work."

"Maybe we should relocate our family meetings?" Demeter said

"Camping Anybody?"

The goddesses have smiles in their faces. Who knows what the Eldest gods are up to now a days.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I abslytely love you guys! THANK YOU for all the reviews that I got. I'm soo happy that you guys loved it. I was soo sorry to see this end. And frankly I love Allison. She's like the me that I want to be. I often rant my thoughts here. Those that I want to say but couldn't. Thoughts above are somewhat real. And I just need some way to let it out…so :D I am going to write a short story on the gods camping…inspired by Family Bonding by 13-Goth-Gyrl_13. I wanted to make one…I just need to research on regular camping…if you like HP please check out my other stories.:D current works in progress(The One who made a Difference,The Maraudette's Story and Half Blood Snape) XD**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
